Joyeux anniversaire Charlotte !
by MinervaDelaplume
Summary: Charlotte, une jeune sorcière française, débarque à Poudlard. Officiellement, elle est là pour participer à un tout nouveau programme d'échange entre écoles de sorcellerie. Officieusement... C'est une toute autre histoire.
1. Chapter 1 : une rentrée fracassante

_Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir !! _

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction, et avant de vous laisser commencer votre lecture, j'aimerais vous parler un peu de sa naissance._

_J'ai une amie, Charlotte, qui a eu vingt ans le_ _5 février. Cette histoire est son cadeau d'anniversaire, qu'elle m'avait mis au défi d'écrire il y a déjà un certain temps. Comme je ne permets pas que l'on remette en question mon honneur d'écrivain, je me suis attelée à la tâche, et vous avez sous les yeux le premier chapitre du résultat. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il plaira beaucoup à la principale intéressée (oui Charlotte, je parle de toi !!). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et impressions, soyez gentils avec Charlotte (ou pas ^^), et bonne lecture !_

_Et, pour finir, le mot de la fin, qui est aussi un commencement : Joyeux anniversaire, Charlotte !!  
_

Charlotte soupira d'aise devant le train rutilant qui allait l'emmener à Poudlard, sa nouvelle école pour l'année à venir. Elle prit son courage et sa valise à deux mains, et se dirigea vers le wagon le plus proche, se faufilant tant bien que mal entre les jeunes élèves, certains déjà habillés en robe de sorcier et d'autres encore en civil, et leurs accompagnateurs, mères éplorées sanglotant d'ultimes recommandations, pères impassibles en apparence mais l'œil brillant et la moustache tremblante, frères et sœurs hystériques, criant et courant entre les chariots chargés de bagages, énervant les hiboux, les chouettes et les adultes.

La jeune Française ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air effronté d'une petite fille, huit ans au plus, qui venait de pincer sournoisement les fesses de son frère. Alors qu'elle fuyait en lui faisant une nique triomphante, elle heurta de plein fouet un chariot et tituba sous le choc, tandis qu'un feulement menaçant s'élevait d'un panier renversé. Pendant que la petite fille se frottait le front, un petit bébé tigre, ou un énorme chat, surgit du panier, le regard mauvais et le museau écrasé. Avec un miaulement menaçant, il parcourut la voie 9/3/4 du regard, à la recherche d'une victime innocente. Ses crachats attirèrent l'attention de sa propriétaire, qui s'empressa de le remettre dans son panier en lui murmurant moult paroles de réconfort.

Charlotte sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était … Hermione Granger !! L'une des élèves les plus brillantes qui soit ! Elle était souvent l'objet de quelques lignes dans _le Monde de la Sorcellerie_, l'équivalent français de l_a Gazette du Sorcier_. Apparemment, c'était de loin la meilleure élève de Poudlard, alors peut-être qu'elle accepterait de l'aider un peu dans ses devoirs, du moins au début… Un fol espoir faisant battre son cœur, Charlotte fit un pas dans sa direction… et deux pour battre en retraite !! Hermione était en compagnie de… Oh mon Dieu… Harry Potter !! Et Ron Weasley !!! Ses deux meilleurs amis, et deux des plus célèbres sorciers qui soient !!! Oh mon Dieu !!! Elle ne pourrait jamais aller leur parler !! En tout cas pas maintenant, pas comme ça… Mais après tout, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse : apparemment, Poudlard comptait pas mal de célébrités dans ses rangs, et elle allait les côtoyer toute l'année !!

Un sourire éclatant sur son visage, Charlotte se remit à fendre la foule vers le train, quand elle se sentit observée… Lentement, elle tourna la tête… et ne vit personne. Pourtant, le regard qu'elle avait sentit peser sur sa nuque était celui d'un prédateur, d'un chasseur dont elle risquait de devenir la proie. Soudain elle remarque un beau garçon bun, qui semblait venir à sa rencontre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il lui sourit. Rougissante malgré elle, Charlotte lui renvoya ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire amical et décontracté.

« Bonjour. Excuse-moi de t'importuner ainsi, mais tu es Charlotte n'est-ce-pas ? Charlotte de Beauregard, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, mais que… ?

- Oh, permets-moi de me présenter : je suis Billy, Billy O'Clahan, préfet en chef de Poudlard. On m'a chargé de t'accueillir comme il se doit et de te servir de guide, le temps que tu prennes tes repères.

-Ah, enchanté !! C'est vraiment gentil, mais je ne veux en aucun cas d'un traitement de faveur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te servir de guide, pas de nounou ! Je vais t'aider à t'installer, à rattraper certains cours, peut-être des cours d'anglais… Mais mon rôle s'arrête là !! Tout dépend de l'aide dont tu auras besoin.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup !! Alors, pour commencer… tu peux peut-être m'aider à porter mes bagages jusque dans un compartiment ? » Charlotte fit son plus beau sourire au jeune homme, agrémenté de quelques battements de cils du plus bel effet, histoire de l'amadouer complètement. D'abord quelque peu surpris, Billy éclata de rire et s'empressa de se charger de la lourde valise posée à côté d'eux. « Eh bien, tu es plutôt débrouillarde comme fille !! Avec un regard pareil, tu ne manqueras pas de chevaliers servants à Poudlard, crois-moi ! La plupart de mes amis seront ravis de te prouver que la galanterie anglaise vaut bien celle des Français.

- Je serais impitoyable, je te préviens, dit-elle sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin accompagné d'un sourire assorti. Mais dis-moi, tu es dans quelle maison exactement ?

- Quel rustre je fais !! Je me présente, et j'oublie le plus important ! Milady, veuillez me pardonner, votre présence suffit à me faire perdre la tête. » Le ton ironiquement obséquieux fit sourire la jeune fille, ravi d'avoir trouvé si vite un compagnon de joutes. « Je vous pardonne, mon ami, si vous répondez sans tarder à ma question !

- Bien sûr milady, bien sûr… Je suis de la maison des Serdaigle. »

Et ce disant, le jeune homme eut un sourire d'une telle fierté que Charlotte ne put s'empêcher d'en être émue un court instant. Cependant le jeune sorcier reprenait déjà : « Tu seras toi aussi attachée à la maison Serdaigle durant ton séjour ici. Au vu de ton dossier scolaire et de tes résultats, le directeur a trouvé que c'était la meilleure possibilité.

- Et pourquoi pas dans une autre maison, si je ne suis pas indiscrète ?

- Eh biiiien… Tu es une fille d'origine modeste, décrite par ses camarades comme sociable, drôle et gentille, ce que j'ai pu vérifier moi-même. » Charlotte remercia Billy d'un signe de tête tout en l'invitant du même coup à poursuivre. « Tu ne semblais donc pas vraiment faite pour Serpentard : tous nobles, ou presque, et tous obsédés par leur sang pur !! Ensuite, on a pensé à Gryffondor. Après tout, ils ont le cœur sur la main et un très grand dortoir, mais aussi une tendance assez marquée à chercher, et à trouver d'ailleurs, toutes sortes d'ennuis invraisemblables ; donc, pour une élève de passage, ce n'est pas la maison la plus calme. A Poufsouffle, par contre, ils sont peut-être… trop calmes pour toi. Enfin voilà, c'est Serdaigle qui t'accueillera finalement. Tu pourras étudier en toute tranquillité et réussir ton année !

- Mais j'aurais le droit de fréquenter les élèves des autres maisons ?

- Bien sûr ! Plus tu te feras d'amis, mieux ton séjour sera ! Cependant, un conseil : évite quand même ceux de Serpentard. Il faut être généralement aussi maboul qu'eux pour les apprécier, et ils ne sont pas franchement la plus agréable des compagnies que l'on puisse trouver à l'école. »

Sur ces sages paroles, Billy déposa ses affaires dans un compartiment encore inoccupé situé en tête du train. « Voilà. Tu ne devrais pas rester seule trop longtemps, le train est toujours bondé, mais au moins tu peux t'installer tranquillement. Je serais dans le wagon des préfets si jamais tu as besoin de moi, juste à côté de la locomotive. Bon courage !! »

Et Charlotte se retrouva seule avant d'avoir pu dire ouf ! Billy devait avoir encore beaucoup de choses à faire, cependant Charlotte ne put se retenir d'éprouver une petite frayeur, un pincement au cœur subit en se retrouvant à nouveau seule dans ce monde inconnu et hostile… Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre maintenant !! Elle était là pour une bonne raison, et elle était bien décider à joindre l'utile à l'agréable !! Alors, haut les cœurs !!

Après avoir tant bien que mal casé sa valise dans le filet à bagages, enfilé sa robe de sorcier et effectué un petit tour de reconnaissance dans le couloir, Charlotte regagna son compartiment pour le départ du train et se trouva vaguement soulagée et en même temps un peu déçue de le trouver vide. Elle s'assit dans un coin et posa son front sur la vitre en soupirant. Un peu de mélancolie, le blues romantique de la princesse esseulée… Soudain le même regard dur que tout à l'heure, la pression et le danger d'un regard de prédateur pesèrent sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna d'un bond, mais n'entrevit qu'une sorte d'ombre filant dans le couloir, laissant dans son sillage l'odeur caractéristique de la peur… Charlotte frissonna. Heureusement un rayon de soleil, le premier de son espèce à se montrer depuis son arrivée à Londres, fit son apparition. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa avec bonheur bercer par une douce chaleur réconfortante et le léger roulis du train. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

Au cours du voyage, elle émergea quelques minutes des délices du sommeil une fois ou deux, le temps d'enregistrer dans un état de semi-conscience le fait que son compartiment accueillait d'autres personnes, bavardant à voix basse pour ne pas la réveiller. La première fois, elle constata au milieu des brumes du sommeil que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de la couvrir avec une sorte de plaid pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. La deuxième fois, elle sentit qu'on la secouait délicatement pour la réveiller. Clignant des yeux et bâillant à s'en rompre les mâchoires, elle s'étira et se frotta le visage. Penchée sur elle, une jeune fille lui souriait gentiment.

« C'est l'heure, on est bientôt arrivé. Il vaut mieux que tu te réveilles en douceur, non ?

- Franchement, tu as le sommeil super-profond !! Tu as dormi pendant tout le trajet. Quand tu te reposes, toi au moins, tu ne fais pas semblant, dit malicieusement l'un de ses compagnons, un garçon roux à l'air ouvert et gentil, les joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas incommodé au moins ? balbutia Charlotte, encore déboussolée.

- Incommodé ?! Oh non, c'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser, au cas où l'on t'aurait empêché de te reposer complètement !! s'exclama la jeune fille en jetant un regard noir à son camarade indélicat, lequel haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- T'inquiètes, tu n'as ni ronflé, ni bavé, ni révélé des secrets intimes dans ton sommeil. Nous n'avons pas non plus cherché à profiter de la situation pour nous moquer de toi à l'aide, par exemple, de photos compromettantes. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ton honneur est sauf !! lança un autre garçon, occupé à rassembler quelques affaires. Ses yeux verts brillants derrière des lunettes rondes, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés évoquaient vaguement quelque chose pour Charlotte, mais…

- Harry, Ron !!! explosa soudain leur compagne. Cessez de ricaner bêtement !!! Vous ne trouvez pas que vous vous conduisez très mal vis-à-vis d'une nouvelle connaissance?!»

Effarée, Charlotte reconnu enfin Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, les deux célébrités de Poudlard, en train de se faire copieusement incendier par leur non moins célèbre condisciple et camarade, Hermione Granger. Ainsi elle avait fait le trajet en leur compagnie !! Enfin… Au moins dans le même compartiment !! Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, elle écouta les deux sorciers lui présenter leurs excuses. D'une voix encore mal assurée, elle leur répondit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle les remerciait au contraire pour le plaid, et qu'elle espérait ne pas les avoir trop ennuyés avec des mouvements incontrôlables… Finalement, elle ne put se retenir de rire devant l'air penaud des jeunes gens et accepta leurs excuses, à la condition d'avoir elle aussi des photos compromettantes des deux sorciers pris en flagrant délit de somnolence la prochaine fois, juste au cas où !! Le rire l'emporta finalement, et Charlotte venait à peine d'essuyer quelques larmes de joie que le Poudlard-Express s'arrêtait devant les quais de l'école.

« Eh bien salut, à la prochaine !! lança Harry. J'espère que l'on se croisera à nouveau un de ces jours.

- Oui, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, lui dit Ron en souriant.

- Au fait, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter, et Lui c'est Ron Weasley. On est à Gryffondor, avec Hermione que voilà.

- Oh mon Dieu mais c'est vrai, nous avons manqué à la plus élémentaire des politesses ! Désolé. Donc moi c'est Hermione Granger, et ces deux garçons un peu débiles…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qui vous êtes. C'est normal que vous ayez perdu l'habitude de vous présenter, parce qu'après tout ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit vous demander souvent !!

- Ah ça !!

- Effectivement…

- De ce côté-là tu as raison ! Et toi, tu es…

- Ah oui !! Je m'appelle Charlotte de Beauregard, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Tu es nouvelle ? Tu es en première année ?

- Non, je viens de l'école de Beauxbâtons, je passe juste une année scolaire à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as déménagé ? Le niveau est meilleur à Poudlard ? Tu…

- Allez Hermione, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard. Désolé Charlotte, mais il faudra que tu nous racontes ça une autre fois…

- Ron Weasley !! Tu es d'une impolitesse…

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Harry !! Regarde, il est déjà prêt à partir…

- Allez, pressez-vous, partons, et allons dire bonjour à Hagrid avant le départ !! Salut Charlotte, et à bientôt !! cria Harry en disparaissant dans le couloir.

- Salut, à la prochaine !!

- Ah, les garçons… On poursuivra cette conversation une autre fois, d'accord ? Au revoir !

- D'accord !! A la prochaine !!»

Et Charlotte se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle s'étira encore une fois, écouta un instant les bruits de bousculades et les exclamations des élèves en provenance du couloir, puis se leva et prit sa valise. En se dirigeant vers les portes situées à l'avant du train, elle se retrouva malencontreusement prise au piège dans un groupe d'élèves surexcités, observant tous la porte d'un compartiment situé un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Alors que la jeune sorcière se débattait au beau milieu du groupe, la porte s'ouvrit soudain et la jeune fille se retrouva projetée à l'intérieur du compartiment, incapable de résister à la poussée physique des groupies hystériques. Heureusement, sa chute avait été amortie par quelque chose de mou, probablement un sac, et quelqu'un avait eu la présence d'esprit de claquer la porte au nez des enragées.

Charlotte se redressa et s'assit sur le sac, puis elle sourit à Billy qui la regardait d'un air effaré.

« Ca va, plus de peur que de mal. Ces filles sont de vraies folles !! En tout cas, je ne te savais pas si populaire, mais maintenant je vais me méfier : désormais, je vais garder mes distances avec toi ! Oh, je suis désolé d'avoir écrasé ta valise, mais d'une part je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et d'autre part je pense que sinon je me serais fait plutôt mal, donc merci !!

- Ravi d'avoir pu vous être utile, dit une sublime voix de basse qui n'appartenait certainement pas à Billy, d'ailleurs toujours bouche bée, mais si vous pouviez avoir maintenant l'extrême obligeance de vous lever, vous m'en verriez très reconnaissant. »

Un instant pétrifiée par la surprise, Charlotte baissa lentement les yeux sur le sac qui s'était mis à parler, et découvrit l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'elle ait jamais vu. Grand, blond, les yeux d'un bleu-gris intense et le sourire narquois, il la regardait de haut, malgré sa position inférieure, et semblait l'évaluer comme un serpent sa proie…


	2. Chapter 2 : les ennuis commencent

« Oh mon Dieu !! » Charlotte se releva d'un bond, hystérique. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, je vous demande pardon, je suis navrée, je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ?! Vraiment, désolée, mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir atterri sur un sac, enfin une valise, alors… Oh là là… Je… Je… » Ignorant ses excuses maladroites bien que sincères, le garçon s'était déjà relevé en ignorant la main secourable de Billy et époussetait légèrement son épaule. « J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? Je suis vraiment confuse, écoutez, je… Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

A ces mots, le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête. Ignorant complètement Billy, montant d'un air renfrogné la garde à la porte, il la plaqua contre la banquette et, sa main enserrant sa gorge, il lui susurra à l'oreille : « Le préjudice est considérable, il est vrai… Je pense que seul un paiement en nature serait suffisant pour effacer votre dette… » Et ce faisant ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, jusqu'à frôler sa gorge…

Quand soudain Billy explosa : « Lâche-là immédiatement, Malefoy !! Tu te prends pour qui, à la fin ?! Laisse-la tranquille !!!

-Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de lui déplaire…

-Tu parles !! La pauvre est morte de peur !! Espèce de Don Juan d'opérette !! Conduis-toi un peu en gentleman, si du moins tu sais ce que cela veut dire, et si tu en es capable… »

Sans la quitter du regard, Malefoy se redressa, rajusta sa cravate, prit sa valise et sortit sans un seul mot. Dans le couloir, les cris se transformèrent en hurlements, puis perdirent en intensité avant de cesser complètement. Dès que la porte se referma, Billy se précipita vers sa camarade : « Ca va ? Tu te sens comment ? Tout va bien ? Charlotte, dis-moi quelque chose… » Mais Charlotte n'écoutait pas. Encore sous le choc, elle tentait vainement d'organiser les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle, ainsi que d'analyser ses premières sensations. Bon sang, à n'en pas douter, ce … Malefoy était à tomber par terre !!! Charlotte avait rarement croisé, pour ne pas dire jamais, des garçons avec autant de charisme !! Pas étonnant donc, si elle se sentait toute chose après cette rencontre plutôt… mouvementée !! Mais il y avait autre chose… Au-delà de la menace que représentait ce jeune homme pour sa réserve naturelle à l'égard du sexe masculin, il y avait une sorte de menace latente, beaucoup plus importante que des craintes de jeune fille. Au-delà de sa chasteté, ce garçon en voudrait à sa vie, Charlotte en était sûre. Cette certitude s'était inscrite au plus profond d'elle-même dès qu'il avait posé la main sur elle. Frissonnante, elle revint néanmoins peu à peu à la réalité et leva un regard étonné sur Billy qui la tenait par les épaules et la secouait sans ménagement, en lui hurlant de revenir à elle, de ne surtout pas marcher vers la lumière si elle voyait un tunnel, qu'il fallait se battre… « CHARLOTTE !!!! »

- Oui !! Pas la peine de hurler, je t'entends !!!

- Ah !! Ouf… Merci mon Dieu… Je croyais qu'il t'avait jeté un sort, ou quelque chose comme ça… Bon sang, il est aussi impressionnant que ça ce gars-là ? Il n'arrête pas de prétendre qu'aucune fille ne peut lui résister et franchement, je vais finir par le croire !!

- Qui est-ce, au juste ?

-C'est Draco Malefoy, l'autre préfet-en-chef de Poudlard… Il est de la maison des Serpentard, et c'est un élève très connu, quoique pas vraiment populaire.

-Rien à voir avec Harry Potter, par exemple ?

-Oh non !! Lui et Harry se détestent, ils sont ennemis jurés depuis leur arrivée ici. Harry est vraiment très sympa et il a beaucoup de succès, après tout c'est l'élève le plus célèbre de l'école, et Draco ne le supporte pas. Ajoute à ça de vieux préjugés de Sang-Pur et des principes d'un autre âge, et tu obtiendras une haine garantie indestructible, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !! Pourquoi ? Tu connais Harry ? »

Charlotte lui avoua en rougissant qu'elle avait voyagé en sa compagnie, ainsi qu'en celles de Ron et Hermione. Billy émit un petit sifflement admiratif. « Eh bien !! Tu ne perds pas de temps pour te faire des relations, toi !! Le trio le plus célèbre de l'école, rien que ça !! En plus, mais je ne sais pas si tu dois t'en féliciter, tu t'es aussi fait un ennemi parmi les pires que l'on puisse avoir à Poudlard…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire, ma chère, que vu comment il t'a regardé, Malefoy ne t'oubliera pas de sitôt !! Et si en plus il apprend que tu traînes avec la bande à Potter, alors ton sort est réglé ! Tu seras dans la catégorie « Ennemis Mortels » pour le restant de tes jours…

- Ce Draco ne me fait pas peur !! Qu'il essaie un peu de gâcher mon séjour, et il trouvera à qui parler !!

-Bravo !! Voilà le genre d'attitude à adopter ! Ceci dit, veille à ne pas le provoquer inutilement : ce type est capable de tout… Franchement, évite-le si tu peux, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux et moi je dormirais plus tranquille !! Ceci dit, on aurait peut-être dû te mettre à Gryffondor, en fin de compte…

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, rassure-toi !! Simplement, tu m'as l'air un peu trop douée pour attirer les ennuis !! Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais !! Allez, viens maintenant, ou on va finir par être en retard… »

Billy se chargea à nouveau des bagages, et Charlotte le suivit en remuant de sombres pensées. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire des ennemis en venant ici, bien au contraire. Comme son séjour n'était que temporaire, elle n'avait même pas l'intention de se faire des amis, au départ, alors… Bien sûr, autant essayer de faire un séjour aussi agréable que possible, mais Charlotte n'oubliait pas qu'elle était venu à Poudlard dans un but bien précis, et que seul comptait la réalisation de son projet. Si Malefoy, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à supprimer l'obstacle…

La jeune fille suivait machinalement Billy, perdue dans les méandres tortueux de son esprit, ce qui expliquait sa distraction inhabituelle… Elle reprit brutalement pied dans la réalité, lorsqu'elle faillit tomber sur le quai de la gare, sous les rires tonitruants d'un groupe d'élèves amassés là, de Serpentard, si elle avait bien retenu les différences de couleurs. Affreusement gênée, elle marmonna quelques explications à Billy, qui la taquinait sur ses sautes d'humeur, quand, comme dans le pire des cauchemars particulièrement humiliant, Draco Malefoy se détacha du groupe des moqueurs et s'avança vers elle, un espèce de demi-rictus sur le visage, mais toujours affreusement séduisant. « Alors la Française, incapable de se tenir correctement sur le sol anglais ? A peine arrivée, et déjà le mal du pays ? »

La meute des ricaneurs s'était tue, impatiente d'assister à la mise à mort de la petite nouvelle par le grand chef lui-même. Ils voulaient du spectacle ? Eh bien, autant le leur en donner !! Charlotte sentit le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues, mais c'était la colère qui lui colorait cette fois les pommettes. « Si tous les Anglais me réservaient le même accueil que toi, effectivement Malefoy, je serais sûrement pressée de rentrer au pays. Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, donc il va falloir continuer à me supporter encore un peu !!

- Oh, on ne se vouvoie plus ? Tu m'en vois ravi, ma chère, c'est l'intimité qui se construit peu à peu entre nous. En tout cas, je te prie de m'excuser si mon « accueil », comme tu dis, ne t'a pas paru convenable, mais je me permets de te rappeler que c'est toi qui t'es jeté dans mes bras…

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour chercher à m'étrangler, il me semble, répliqua rapidement Charlotte pour couper court aux murmures qui naissaient, suite à la révélation de Malefoy, à moins que tu ne sois incapable de supporter qu'une frêle jeune fille se pende à ton cou ?

- Frêle ? C'est une question de point de vue, ricana Malefoy. » Charlotte rougit sous l'insulte. Elle n'était pas grosse, elle le savait, bien au contraire !! Le sale fils de… Mais déjà Malefoy reprenait : « Quoi qu'il en soit, ne te plains pas, je t'ai fais un accueil à la hauteur de ma réputation : unique.

- Oh, tu as une haute opinion de toi-même, à ce que je vois.

- Et ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est justifiée ? susurra Draco en passant la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, faisant ainsi retomber une mèche coquine sur un regard devenu langoureux… Charlotte déglutit. Ne pas se laisser distraire !! « Ah mais je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi !! Tu mérites une place digne de ce que tu es : la place d'honneur au Musée des Horreurs et des Monstruosités !»

Et sur cette réplique cinglante, Charlotte tourna les talons et rejoignit Billy d'une démarche fière, bien qu'un peu tremblante. Malefoy, déconcerté par sa dernière réplique, rendit par son silence sa sortie encore plus spectaculaire. C'est qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on résiste à son charme torride, le pauvre !! Rendu un instant muet par la surprise, son parterre d'admirateurs ne tarda pas à éclater en imprécations venimeuses : des « sale garce ! » fusèrent, ainsi que d'autres insultes plus colorées et des malédictions en tout genre jusqu'à ce que, toujours sans un mot, Malefoy tourne à son tour les talons, réduisant au silence quiconque avait le malheur de croiser son regard. Si Charlotte avait pu voir toute la haine contenue dans ses yeux gris, nul doute qu'elle se serait quelque peu inquiétée d'éventuelles représailles…


	3. Chapter 3 : une nouvelle maison ?

Pour l'instant elle contemplait, muette de stupeur, les hautes tours du château de Poudlard qui se dressaient à l'horizon…

Elle avait pris place avec Billy dans une des étranges diligences qui attendaient les élèves, dirigées par des non moins étranges chevaux noirs. Quand elle avait demandé au jeune homme le nom de leur race, celui-ci l'avait regardé avec une telle surprise que Charlotte s'était aussitôt rétractée, balbutiant un commentaire bizarre sur les roues de cet étrange carrosse. Son compagnon avait néanmoins continué à la dévisager, mais d'un air plus amusé qu'interloqué. Puis, s'installant confortablement après avoir aidé la jeune fille à faire de même, il s'était lancé dans un exposé détaillé sur l'histoire et l'architecture de Poudlard. Charlotte ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, occupée à examiner les étranges chevaux. Ils lui faisaient froid dans le dos, et la profondeur de leurs orbites vides ramenaient en elle le souvenir des instants les plus horribles de sa vie… Elle s'arracha à ses méditations morbides et se concentra sur les tours de Poudlard, espérant ainsi juguler la panique croissante qui montait en elle. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment… Mais il ne fallait surtout pas faire une crise de panique, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça !!!! Respirer : inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, garder le contrôle à tout prix… Heureusement que Billy, occupé qu'il était à pérorer sur les gargouilles de la tour est, n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Peut-être aussi que cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Elle, elle était habituée à avoir l'impression de souffrir des siècles, une éternité…

Soudain Charlotte sursauta ! Là, encore !! Encore cette présence maléfique, comme dans le train, cette ombre… mais plus solide, cette fois, plus haineuse, comme si… comme si sa colère avait trouvé une cible… Et Charlotte se sentait visée. Ouh que ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça !! Cette fois, Billy avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Charlotte ne fit même pas mine d'écouter ses questions : devant elle, baigné par la lumière du soleil couchant, se dressait le château de Poudlard dans toute sa gloire… Et aussitôt Charlotte sentit ses angoisses et ses incertitudes s'envoler comme par magie. Apaisée pour la première fois depuis des lustres, la jeune sorcière savait désormais qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et que la solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvaient bien à Poudlard…

La diligence s'était arrêtée devant le perron du château, ce qui était apparemment un honneur, ou du moins une distinction, à en juger par le regard étonné des autres élèves. Intimidée malgré tout, Charlotte inspira un grand coup puis, le menton fièrement levé, elle franchit d'un bon pas les portes gigantesques du prestigieux institut de Poudlard… Sitôt entrée, elle oublia de suite son attitude de fier-à-bras. Bouche grande ouverte, elle essayait de ne pas perdre une miette du beau spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, les yeux écarquillés et le sourire ravi. Les élèves fourmillaient dans le grand hall, criant, s'interpellant, se donnant l'accolade, se bousculant, s'insultant dans un immense brouhaha joyeux. Sur les murs, les personnages des tableaux n'étaient pas en reste, agitant frénétiquement les bras à l'intention des élèves, les dames minaudant devant les jeunes fanfarons tous bronzés, les chevaliers envoyant des baisers à chaque damoiselle passant devant leur tableaux, les moines et les philosophes s'amusant à faire des gestes obscènes à quiconque avait le malheur de croiser leur regard. Il y avait aussi des fantômes, tous en fait, de ceux qui étaient attachés à une maison en particulier aux petits timides qui normalement hantaient des couloirs peu fréquentés. Et tout ce joli monde respirait la joie de vivre, et Charlotte allait en faire partie, et elle allait se faire plein d'amis, et ce serait super…

Elle distingua confusément à travers le nuage rose de sa félicité toute neuve un drôle de petit bonhomme qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Après avoir serré la main de Billy, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et se présenta d'une voix suraiguë comme le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle et enseignant les charmes et sortilèges à Poudlard. Charlotte le salua poliment et se présenta à son tour, puis le professeur s'éloigna pour une conversation discrète avec le préfet-en-chef de sa maison, laissant la jeune sorcière seule au milieu de quelques centaines de condisciples inconnus. Légèrement désorientée, elle promena un regard curieux sur la foule, s'arrêtant parfois sur un visage célèbre, une expression intéressante, ou un accessoire insolite. Elle venait justement de repérer une jeune fille blonde à l'air un peu éthérée, couverte de toutes sortes de bijoux bizarres, quand elle se sentit observée à nouveau.

Pivotant rapidement sur ses talons, elle surprit le regard désormais honni de l'horrible Malefoy. Fendant la foule avec une certaine classe, il fallait le reconnaître, il se dirigea droit sur elle, obliquant au dernier moment, puisqu'elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas bouger ou à baisser les yeux. Il ralentit en arrivant à sa hauteur, et lui glissa avec un sourire sardonique mais néanmoins sexy : « Ne fais pas cette tête-là, quelqu'un va bien finir par te prendre en pitié et t'indiquer les toilettes… » Et il disparut, englouti par la foule, avant même que Charlotte ait pu songer à une réplique suffisamment cinglante et spirituelle pour lui clouer le bec. Bouillante de rage, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Billy revenir vers elle, en compagnie de la jeune rêveuse de tout à l'heure. « Charlotte !! Charlotte, je te présente Luna Lovegood. Luna, voici Charlotte de Beauregard, dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Luna est à Serdaigle, elle aussi, et dans la même année que toi. J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre !

- Oh, ça devrait aller, dit Charlotte en faisant un grand sourire à la nouvelle venue. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne lui ais raconté tout un tas d'horreurs sur moi !

- Billy a été très correct, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance », dit Luna d'une voix douce. Avec ses grands yeux bleus rêveurs et ses fins cheveux blonds, elle était vraiment mignonne. « Dis-moi, quand nous sommes arrivés, tu avais l'air contrarié. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, rien de grave. Malefoy est juste passé…

- Tu connais Draco Malefoy ?

- Depuis environ 20 minutes, rigola Billy, et il la compte déjà au rang de ses ennemis intimes !! Elle a battu le record d'Harry, si je ne me trompe pas. Il faut dire qu'elle l'a quand même pris pour un sac… Mais elle te racontera tout ça tranquillement ; moi, je vous laisse entre filles de toute façon, je dois aller voir les professeurs avant le banquet. A tout à l'heure !! »

Et le jeune sorcier s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Luna avait ouvert de grands yeux en entendant la révélation de Billy, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu interroger sa camarade pour avoir plus de détails, quelqu'un l'appela, et, deux secondes plus tard, toute une bande de sorciers leur tombait dessus. Tous riaient et chahutaient, heureux de se retrouver après deux longs mois de séparations. Charlotte se sentit immédiatement en confiance. Luna fit les présentations, et Charlotte leur fit à tous son plus beau sourire. Il y avait là Neville Londubat, un grand gaillard à l'air ouvert et sympathique, Ginny Weasley, une jeune beauté rousse, accompagnée de deux de ses frères aînés, des jumeaux… Ils étaient tous à Gryffondor, mais il y avait aussi quelques élèves de Serdaigle, comme Cho Chang, une ravissante asiatique, ou Padma Patil, une brune au regard profond mais à l'air espiègle. Cette dernière semblait avoir immédiatement adoptée la jeune Française, et ne cessait de lui poser des questions, que Charlotte entendait à peine au milieu des remarques de ses camarades. Les jumeaux Weasley taquinaient Luna sur son énorme pendentif en forme de crapaud violet, destiné apparemment à repousser les Schlimducks, Cho et Ginny parlaient chiffon, et Neville saluait des amis venus les rejoindre…

Et quand on voulut leur présenter Charlotte, ils éclatèrent de rire et lui firent leurs compliments, puisqu'apparemment elle était drôlement efficace quand elle ne dormait pas !! C'était bien sûr Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui racontèrent alors aux autres l'incident du train et leur brève rencontre avec la jeune sorcière, et Luna en profita pour rapporter à son tour dans leur intégralité les propos de Billy. Si tous s'étranglèrent de rire en pensant à Malefoy pris pour un sac de voyage, tous furent aussi dans leur for intérieur impressionnés par les exploits de Charlotte : à peine arrivée, la jeune fille ne mettait que cinq minutes à se faire des amis parmi les élèves les plus célèbres de l'école, et dix minutes pour se faire des ennemis mortels !! C'est entourée de ses nouveaux amis que Charlotte gagna la Grande Salle, dont les portes venaient d'être ouvertes. L'année scolaire pouvait commencer, inaugurée par le traditionnel banquet de Poudlard.

Debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, la jeune fille contemplait, à nouveau bouche bée, le décor légendaire qu'elle avait pu à peine imaginer. Elle avait déjà lu, bien sûr, des descriptions, et même vu des photos de cette salle mythique à de nombreuses reprises, mais rien ne pouvait égaler cet instant béni où, pour la première fois, elle entrait littéralement dans la légende… Comme dans un rêve, elle fit un petit signe de la main aux Gryffondors et suivit Luna, Padma et Cho jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, où elle s'installa en face de Billy. A ce moment, une sensation qui devenait désagréablement familière la tira de son ébahissement. A nouveau, un lourd regard chargé de haine poignardait sa nuque, et à nouveau la jeune fille surprit le regard de Malefoy posé sur elle quand elle se retourna. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elle l'avait remarqué, leva ironiquement son verre à son intention, ce qui tira un reniflement de mépris à la jeune sorcière et la fit se retourner, avant qu'elle ne cède à la tentation de lui tirer la langue. Même si elle l'avait surprit, ce regard menaçant ne pouvait pas lui appartenir : après tout, une telle haine ne pouvait pas être humaine…

Mais les murmures et les bruissements de conversation venaient de s'éteindre car le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard en personne, s'était levé pour le non moins traditionnel discours de début d'année. Charlotte se fit attentive, aussi anxieuse que les premières années, qui, alignées sur un banc, attendaient le Choixpeau magique. Elle fut cependant distraite par sa voisine de droite, Padma, qui lui demandait des précisions sur le rituel de répartition à Beauxbâtons. Le temps qu'elle explique précisément à la jeune fille le nombre de confréries dans son école, puis les différents critères d'admissions et les épreuves à passer pour y entrer, ainsi qu'un exposé assez détaillé sur sa propre confrérie, elle avait manqué les trois-quarts du discours du directeur, s'était attirée des regards noirs de la part de la moitié de la salle, amusés pour les autres, et ne se remit à écouter qu'au moment où il lui demandait de se lever, de se présenter devant toute l'école pour, ces formalités accomplies tant bien que mal, expliquer le programme d'échange internationale entre les écoles de sorciers qu'elle était censée tester, officiellement parlant. Rouge de honte et le cœur battant d'avoir dû s'exposer ainsi, Charlotte applaudit de manière mal assurée la fin du discours, respira à fond pendant la répartition et se sentit enfin suffisamment calme pour faire honneur aux plats qui venaient d'apparaître devant elle. Son année à Poudlard venait de commencer… A cette seule pensée elle eut un immense sourire, et commença à dévorer avec appétit une assiette gargantuesque.

Bien qu'assez timide de nature, Charlotte fut néanmoins tout de suite adoptée et mise à l'aise par les Serdaigles. Encouragée par les visages ouverts et sympathiques qui l'entouraient, elle fit honneur au repas et se montra très agréable avec ses nouveaux camarades. A la fin du banquet, elle ne put cependant éviter un petit pincement au cœur. Ses camarades de Beauxbâtons devaient être en train de festoyer eux aussi, puis il y aurait en soirée le traditionnel bal de début d'année, regroupant tous les élèves de toutes les confréries, les professeurs et les délégués, la directrice dirigeant comme d'habitude l'orchestre de l'école… Toutes ses camarades y seraient à coup sûr, étudiant les garçons pour préparer leur tableau de chasse de l'année à venir, et se moquant des robes trop chics et des coiffures trop élaborées de certaines filles… Est-ce qu'elles penseraient un peu à elle ? Charlotte sentait une boule d'angoisse et de tristesse se gonfler dans sa gorge, elle sentait que les larmes menaçaient de déborder, son menton se mit à trembloter… et elle croisa le regard de Malefoy.

Presque instantanément la jeune fille se redressa, ravalant ses larmes et son vague-à-l'âme du même coup. Pas question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant lui !!Outre le fait que ce serait lui donner de quoi l'humilier et la persécuter pour toute l'année à venir, elle sentait plus confusément qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur avec lui, que si elle montrait le plus petit signe de faiblesse, si finalement elle se révélait être… une proie, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la croquer… Les yeux de celui qui était en train de se révéler comme son pire ennemi la transpercèrent, la clouèrent sur place, aussi tremblante et apeurée qu'une petite souris. L'Univers entier s'était réduit à son cœur qui battait la chamade et à ce regard gris, à ces yeux perçants dans lesquels elle se noyait, lentement, et avec délice…

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et la secoua. Debout dans le Hall, frissonnante, elle revint à la réalité par un énorme effort de volonté, approuva la proposition de Padma d'aller s'installer dans le dortoir des Serdaigles et dans son cas de découvrir la salle commune de la Maison, assura qu'elle se sentait bien, et calma les inquiétudes de ses camarades en invoquant un peu de mélancolie, puis, craintivement, elle scruta les alentours pour voir où se trouvait Malefoy. Fort heureusement, il était en train de disparaître des les profondeurs de Poudlard, entouré à nouveau d'une meute d'admirateurs. Charlotte respira. L'effet qu'avait ce jeune homme sur elle était… troublant. Mais il était temps de se ressaisir. Elle n'allait pas se laisser détourner de son but par une vague amourette avec un play-boy blondinet !! Puissent les dieux lui venir en aide, cependant, car il était après tout diablement sexy…

Sans cesser d'observer son nouvel environnement, Charlotte entreprit de défaire sa valise et de ranger ses multiples affaires dans les armoires encadrant son lit. Un vrai lit, à baldaquin, excusez du peu !! Le dortoir, décoré aux couleurs et aux armes de Serdaigle, combinait tous les dégradés possibles de bleu dans les tapisseries suspendues sur les murs. Un énorme poêle se dressait au centre de la pièce circulaire, elle-même nichée au centre de la tour d'astronomie, à l'ouest du château. Huit lits se trouvaient dans la pièce, que Charlotte partageait en conséquence avec Cho, Padma, Luna et quatre autres filles de sixième année. Chaque fille disposait d'une alcôve personnelle qu'elle pouvait aménager à sa façon, avec un petit bureau et un confortable fauteuil de lecture disposés de part et d'autre d'un lampadaire, face à une grande fenêtre. Celle de Charlotte s'ouvrait plein ouest, avec le lac et les forêts à perte de vue. Pendant que la jeune fille réfléchissait à une question cruciale pour son avenir, à savoir comment faire tenir plusieurs mois de petites culottes sur une seule étagère, Luna et Padma, qui avaient fini leur rangement depuis longtemps, décidèrent de lui donner un coup de main. Elles s'étaient contentées jusqu'à présent de regarder la jeune sorcière se débattre avec un monceau d'habits et autant de paires de chaussures en riant sous cape, avant de lui faire une petite confidence...

« Hum… Charlotte ?

- Oui, une petite minute encore !! Alors, si je mets mes bottes comme ça, normalement je peux placer en plus mes bottines, et alors … ET TOJOURS MES PU…NAISES DE BALLERINES QUI RESSORTENT !!!!! RETENEZ-MOI OU JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS LES F…ICHE PAR LA FENÊTRE !!!!!!!!!

- Non attends, Charlotte, calme-toi…

- Oui, il y a un petit truc qu'on ne t'a pas expliqué…

- Ces pauvres ballerines ne t'ont rien fait après tout…

- Cesse de vouloir rouler tes affaires en boule et mets-les simplement dans ton placard.

- Mais enfin, vous voyez bien que ça ne rentre pas !!! Désolé les filles, mais je ne sais pas faire de miracles !!

- D'abord si, parce que tu es une fille…

- Oui, toutes les filles peuvent faire des miracles, c'est obligé…

- Ensuite souviens-toi que tu n'es pas chez toi ici, tu es à Poudlard ! Les armoires des dortoirs pour filles sont magiques, elles peuvent contenir autant d'affaires que tu veux sans jamais les froisser.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de forcer.

- Attendez, juste une seconde… Voilà, je suis calme : CA FAIT VINGT MINUTES QUE VOUS ME REGARDEZ M'AGITER COMME UNE PAUVRE GOURDE SANS RIEN FAIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT, NON !!!!!!!

- Bah, on te trouvait tellement mignonne …

- Oui, prends-le comme un petit bizutage !

- Bienvenue à Poudlard !! Et maintenant, visite des lieux ! » conclut Padma dans un grand éclat de rire.

Luna en fit autant peu après, et, incapable de garder son sérieux, Charlotte se joignit à elles avec plaisir. Comment garder de la rancune après deux filles pareilles ? Cependant, Charlotte espérait que le bizutage allait s'arrêter là, parce qu'après tout, qui sait ce dont était capable une école entière de sorciers !!! Le bizutage des petits nouveaux étaient toujours un grand moment à Beauxbâtons, et chaque confrérie rivalisait d'ingéniosité afin d'offrir le meilleur spectacle sans mettre (trop) en danger la vie des petits arrivants. Charlotte avait enfoui le souvenir de son propre bizutage dans un des recoins les plus obscures et les plus sombres de sa mémoire… Pour éviter de repenser à ce moment particulièrement atroce de son existence, elle suivit ses camarades hors de la salle commune, espérant qu'une visite de Poudlard lui changerait les idées. Et… effectivement.

Parcourir au pas de course les multiples couloirs de l'antique château eut un effet radical sur le moral de la jeune fille, car comment penser de manière cohérente après trois heures de visite au pas cadencé ? Salle des archives, salle des sceaux, salle des médaillons, salle des trophées, salles de classes, monter, descendre… Au bout d'une heure, Charlotte avait perdu ses pieds, et au bout de deux heures et demi son identité. Que de salles et de passages dans cette immense forteresse !! La jeune sorcière n'allait jamais réussir à retrouver son chemin toute seule, et, n'en déplaise à ses deux amies, elle n'avait vraiment plus qu'une envie, une douche chaude et un bon lit !!

De retour dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle s'effondra sur le premier canapé venu et, sans attendre, enleva ses chaussures avec un grand soupir de soulagement. Douillettement enfoncée au milieu d'un monceau de coussins, Charlotte retrouva peu à peu toutes ses facultés cognitives, et put alors se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. La salle commune des Serdaigles était, comme le dortoir, décorée avec un dégradé de bleu rehaussé d'argent. Se succédaient aussi à intervalles réguliers divers tableaux et tapisseries retraçant des faits marquants de la vie de la fondatrice de la maison, Rowena Serdaigle. L'aigle royal, symbole de la maison, était aussi omniprésent sur les murs, avec bien sûr la devise des Serdaigles, inscrite de façon permanente au-dessus de l'immense cheminée de la salle commune. Passé ce décor presque obligatoire à Poudlard, on découvrait ici et là de petites niches, en fait de véritables bibliothèques, cachées dans les coins. Des devises et citations latines s'inscrivaient et se gravaient temporairement un peu partout sur les murs, la plupart un peu rebutantes pour Charlotte, pour qui les langues mortes n'étaient pas vraiment le plus grand des plaisirs. Des philosophes morts depuis des lustres conversaient depuis le bord de leur tableau avec des élèves à l'air très sérieux, des dictionnaires ronronnaient affectueusement tandis que leurs propriétaires leur tournaient délicatement les pages, des livres immenses occupaient certains des fauteuils de lecture disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, la plupart avec une main à chaque extrémité, pour les maintenir ouvert et indiquer la présence d'un lecteur, mais pas tous…

Cependant l'objet le plus étrange de toute la salle restait le gigantesque tableau qui occupait le mur entre les deux escaliers conduisant aux dortoirs. A première vue, il pouvait s'agir d'un tableau de salle de classe ordinaire, n'eut été sa taille exceptionnelle. Mais une fois ce détail accepté, d'autres suivaient : la surface vert bouteille et granuleuse semblait ondoyer, la forme du tableau rappelait plus un portail qu'une simple surface destiné à l'écriture, le cadre lui-même était excessivement travaillé, doré et tarabiscoté pour un simple cadre ordinaire. Bref, ce tableau n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance à Charlotte, et il était pourtant couvert de toutes sortes d'annonces : depuis les avis officielles jusqu'aux petits mots de trocs entre élèves, en passant par les messages codés des copains et copines, les annonces d'anniversaire, le décompte officiel des jours avant les vacances, etc. Quand elle interrogea Padma sur les origines de cet étrange objet, la jeune fille lui répondit avec une évidente fierté. Apparemment, nul ne savait d'où venait ce tableau, ni depuis combien de temps il était là, mais c'était le symbole de la maison Serdaigle, ce tableau où tout était inscrit, passé, présent, futur, les réponses que l'on ne voulait pas et les questions que l'on ne se posait pas…

De multiples légendes couraient sur cet objet, mais avant que Charlotte n'ait pu interroger plus avant ses camarades, un petit avion en papier se posa devant elle, sur la table basse, et se déplia jusqu'à former une immense bouche, pour lui annoncer que le directeur désirait la voir immédiatement, malgré l'heure tardive. La jeune sorcière déglutit nerveusement et se leva en hâte, s'excusa auprès de ses amies, non sans remarquer les murmures provoqués par cette annonce parmi l'assemblée des élèves, et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant chez le directeur. Elle remarqua à peine qu'elle était suivie, tant ses pensées étaient en ébullition : enfin, l'heure des explications avait sonné, enfin, elle allait pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert, enfin, elle allait connaître (ou pas !) son destin …


	4. Chapter 4 : un lourd secret

Arrivée devant le bureau du directeur, Charlotte inspira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte de chêne massif. Une voix grave lui donna la permission d'entrer, en même temps que l'huis tournait lentement sur lui-même. Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune sorcière pénétra dans le saint des saints, l'un des lieux les plus mythiques de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, le bureau de Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard.

C'était un des endroits les plus étranges du château, parce que presque normal : pas de toiles d'araignées dans les coins, pas de grimoires à la couverture étrange et biscornue entassés sur le sol, pas de liquides louches glougloutant dans des alambics fantastiques, non, rien de tout ça dans la pièce, juste un fatras d'objets… intrigants, mais pas effrayants. Il fallait juste ne pas les fixer trop longtemps, sinon ils se mettaient à vous regarder d'un air bizarre. Comme ce fauteuil à l'air agressif qui venait de gonfler ses coussins et secouer ses accoudoirs pour dissuader Charlotte de le prendre pour siège, donc la jeune fille préféra s'asseoir sur une petite chaise d'aspect inoffensif, près du bureau du directeur qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Les anciens directeurs de Poudlard se penchaient par-dessus le bord de leur tableau pour mieux voir la jeune sorcière blonde comme les blés qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, puis ils passaient de cadre en cadre pour réveiller les plus vieux et trouver un meilleur point de vue. Charlotte sursauta : un objet en argent, auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque-là venait de… se mettre en marche ? Se réveiller ? Bref, il produisait maintenant un sifflement étrange, accompagné d'une longue colonne de fumée blanche. La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et se redressa lentement, prudente, prête à jeter un sort en cas d'attaque soudaine.

«Permettez… Ceci est une bouilloire, ma chère, et ce sifflement m'indique simplement que l'eau pour le thé est chaude. » Charlotte sursauta à nouveau, et rangea sa baguette en hâte : celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que le prestigieux directeur de Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver (ou révéler sa présence ? Qui sait ?) et elle se sentait maintenant quelque peu idiote et rougissante ; superbe première impression : être prête à répondre à l'attaque d'une féroce théière !! Décidément… Billy avait raison, elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations gênantes ou embarrassantes! Se faire surprendre ainsi…

Morte de honte, Charlotte rougissait de plus en plus, et fixait désespérément ses pieds, espérant que le sol allait s'ouvrir et l'engloutir. Relevant enfin les yeux, la jeune sorcière coinça les mèches blondes qui lui cachaient le visage derrière ses oreilles et fixa son regard bleu azur sur le visage de Dumbledore, lequel, ouvert et souriant, respirait la bonté et la malice. Intérieurement, la jeune sorcière soupira de soulagement. Le directeur avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose, et ne semblait pas vouloir l'accabler avec ce petit incident. Soulevant l'affreuse chose sifflante, il éteignit d'un mot le feu magique qui brûlait en dessous, et invita Charlotte à prendre place tout en s'affairant à préparer le thé. Elle s'assit, méfiante malgré tout : après tout, on ne pouvait pas venir en Angleterre sans couper au sacro-saint rite du thé, mais était-ce vraiment une habitude du directeur, accueillir les nouveaux venus autour d'une tasse de breuvage typiquement anglais à des heures indues ? De toute évidence, elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur, et elle savait très bien pourquoi…

Elle prit la tasse que lui tendait Dumbledore, le remercia et se redressa sur sa chaise. La séance était ouverte !

« Bien… Alors, miss de Beauregard, le voyage s'est bien passé ? Mr O'Clahan s'est bien conduit, j'espère ?

- Oh, il a été absolument charmant, M. le directeur, je vous remercie… Je pense que mon séjour ici va être très agréable.

- Et… Fructueux aussi, sans aucun doute ?

_Déjà le vif du sujet !!_Pensa Charlotte._ Eh bien, le vieux renard ne perd pas de temps. On m'avait prévenue, mais je ne pensais pas que l'adversaire serait si retors… Allons, plus une bataille est rude, meilleure est la victoire, alors à l'attaque !_

- En effet, M. le directeur, je pense trouver à Poudlard de nombreuses réponses…

- A vos multiples questions ?

- Non, à mes multiples problèmes. »

Il y eut un silence de bon augure dans la conversation. La jeune fille but calmement quelques gorgées de thé, attentive à ne pas dévisager trop ouvertement son interlocuteur.

« Puis-je savoir, miss de Beauregard, de quelle nature sont les problèmes auxquels vous faites allusion ?

- Oh, allons, M. le directeur !! Vous comme moi connaissons l'histoire de ma famille, vous savez donc quels sont les problèmes dont je parle !

- Certes, je crois en avoir entendu quelques bribes, ici et là, mais je suis un vieil homme, et si vous pouviez me rafraîchir la mémoire…

- … Fort bien. Comme vous le savez, je descends d'une antique famille de Sang-Pur, parmi les plus anciennes de France…

- Vous êtes d'ascendance royale, si je ne m'abuse.

- Vous voyez que votre mémoire n'est pas si mauvaise ! En effet, je suis de lignée et de sang royal, si l'on remonte au temps où il y avait encore un roi parmi les sorciers. Ma famille s'est considérablement étendue depuis, et notre magie s'est donc quelque peu aussi… dispersée. Et il s'est avéré que je suis l'une des plus puissantes sorcières que l'on ait vues depuis des générations parmi ses membres. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas seulement hérité du pouvoir, je suis aussi dépositaire de… De…

- De la malédiction des Beauregard. »

Ces mots tombèrent comme des pierres dans le cœur de Charlotte. Oui, la malédiction des Beauregard… Elle était maudite pour l'éternité, au moins de trouver un remède à son malheur. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la meilleure des écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Voilà pourquoi elle était allée là où la bibliothèque était plus fournie qu'ailleurs. Elle espérait trouver parmi les plus brillants esprits du monde de la sorcellerie une façon de changer son destin, quelque chose pour se débarrasser de l'épée de Damoclès qui brillait d'un éclat malsain au-dessus de sa tête…

Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle reposa sa soucoupe et sa tasse sur la table devant elle, puis serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. A cet instant, Charlotte aurait tout donné pour connaître un sort capable de faire disparaître la boule qui s'était insidieusement nouée dans sa gorge. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer devant le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, non, elle n'allait pas fondre en larmes devant le directeur de Poudlard, lequel n'arrangeait pas les choses en la regardant maintenant d'un air profondément compréhensif et apitoyé, non, elle n'allait pas se rendre ridicule une nouvelle fois en pleurant comme une gamine de cinq ans juste parce qu'elle avait réalisé une nouvelle fois à quel point sa vie était compliquée et fragile ; elle était venue ici pour trouver une solution, et ce n'est pas en chouinant qu'elle allait la trouver ! Première résolution : endiguer ce flot de larmes.

Ceci fait, après une profonde inspiration, la jeune sorcière reporta toute son attention sur Dumbledore. Au moins n'avait-il pas essayé de profiter de son moment de faiblesse ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à reprendre la parole, quand un léger frôlement derrière elle détourna son attention. Elle se retourna, et découvrit le très estimé et tout autant haï directeur de Serpentard, Severus Snape. Elle ne l'avait qu'entre-aperçu lors du banquet de bienvenue, mais elle le connaissait de réputation bien avant de mettre les pieds dans cette école. Depuis quand était-il là, à les écouter ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il là ? Il avait en la regardant une expression semblable à celle que Charlotte utilisait pour regarder les tâches de boues qui avaient osé se former sur le bas de sa robe les jours de pluies. La jeune sorcière soutint ce regard, décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par le moindre Serpentard, fut-il le directeur ou le préfet-en-chef en personne !!

Cette joute silencieuse aurait pu durer un certain temps, et la tension grimper encore de quelques degrés dans le bureau jusqu'à finalement exploser, si Dumbledore ne s'était pas enfin décidé à intervenir : « Miss de Beauregard, sans doute ne connaissez-vous pas notre très estimé maître des potions, le professeur Snape ?

- Je suis enchantée de rencontrer celui dont le nom est connu jusqu'en France, mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre la raison d'une telle présentation. L'emploi du temps du professeur Snape est si chargé qu'il n'a même pas quelques petites minutes à me consacrer dans sa journée ?

- A vrai dire, miss Beauregard, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir examiner votre cas de manière discrète, expliqua le professeur Snape d'une voix évoquant le doux écoulement d'un poison mortel.

- Pardon ?! Examiner mon cas ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre, professeurs… dit Charlotte d'une voix dangereusement tendue et saccadée.

- Miss de Beauregard, c'est très simple : le professeur est un expert en potions, peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider à résoudre votre problème. D'autre part…

- Professeur Dumbledore, nous prenez-vous pour des idiots, ma famille et moi ? Cette malédiction nous frappe depuis plus de deux cents ans, et vous croyez réellement que personne n'a jamais pensé à essayer les potions ? Nous les avons toutes essayées, professeur, TOUTES !

- D'autre part, disais-je avant d'être interrompu, permettez-moi de vous rappeler, miss de Beauregard, que vous vous trouvez ici dans une école, où les élèves sont sous ma responsabilité. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'ils soient en danger par pure négligence de ma part, donc je tiens à ce que tous les professeurs capables de vous aider et, le cas échéant, de vous arrêter, soient mis au courant de la situation… »

Charlotte capitula. Le regard du vieux directeur s'était chargé d'une telle menace, il dégageait une telle aura de puissance et de pouvoir… Malheur à ceux qui oseraient faire du mal, d'une quelconque manière, à ses élèves qu'il aimait tant !! Snape s'assit à côté d'elle et accepta la tasse de thé que Dumbledore lui tendait. Charlotte s'était ressaisie. Le professeur avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses camarades en danger. D'ailleurs, elle était elle-même en danger : il y avait à Poudlard tellement de jeunes sorciers talentueux et puissants ; si jamais elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même devant eux, il s auraient vite fait de la réduire en charpie !! Mieux valait donc coopérer, du moins dans une certaine mesure (pas question de leur raconter tous les secrets de la famille !). Charlotte soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et entreprit de dévoiler à deux éminents représentants du monde des sorciers une partie du sulfureux passé de ses ancêtres…

Quand Charlotte eût enfin terminé son récit, il y eut dans le bureau un silence qu'elle jugea interminable. Sans doute Dumbledore regrettait-il de l'avoir acceptée parmi eux, elle, la catastrophe sur pattes…

"Eh bien, jeune fille, vous avez là un talent… particulier, dirons-nous.

- Particulier ? Un talent ?! Professeur, avez-vous vraiment écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ? Ce n'est pas un talent, c'est une MALEDICTION !!

- Ma chère, c'est une malédiction si vous considérez que c'en est une. Enfin… J'avoue que votre cas est un peu délicat, si je puis dire. Mais nous reparlerons de tout cela une autre fois. Il est tard, vous devriez dormir. Veuillez regagner votre dortoir.

- Mais…

- Et faites de beaux rêves, chère enfant. »

Snape le regarda partir d'un air moqueur. Il avait sans doute senti qu'elle n'appréciait guère de se faire congédier de la sorte, telle une gamine. Boudeuse, elle se dirigea néanmoins vers la porte et sortit. La journée avait vraiment été longue et éprouvante, et elle avait effectivement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle réfléchirait demain à cette histoire de talent et de malédiction…

La nuit, Poudlard était vraiment impressionnant. Ces couloirs majestueux, encombrés d'élèves bruyants le jour, retrouvaient avec les ténèbres un certain mystère. Les portraits accrochés aux murs ronflaient doucement pour la plupart, même si quelques uns semblaient plutôt abriter une orgie romaine, et ce bruit ténu mais persistant couvrait vaguement les grincements des armures changeant de position, les hululements des oiseaux de nuit dans le parc, ou le froissement d'une cape derrière elle…

Charlotte fit volte-face, tous les sens en alerte, mais…rien. Le couloir était vide. Elle resta un instant à admirer les rayons de lunes jouant à travers les vitraux, disparaissant brutalement au passage d'un nuage. Son mystérieux poursuivant tomba dans le panneau : persuadé qu'elle admirait les jeux d'ombres et de lumières, il sortit de sa cachette, s'approcha doucement d'elle par-derrière… Et se retrouva avec un _lumos_ en pleine figure !

« Malefoy !! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?!

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? Je te rappelle que je suis préfet-en-chef, et l'une de mes tâches consistent notamment à faire respecter le couvre-feu. Serais-tu sujette aux insomnies, ou as-tu une autre excuse à ta présence en ses lieux à une heure pareille ?

- Oui.

- Oh, je serais ravi de l'entendre. Mais avant, veux-tu, s'il-te-plait, ôter ta baguette de sous mon nez ? Un accident est si vite arrivé…

- A qui le dis-tu ! C'est vrai que c'est dangereux… Dit pensivement Charlotte en commençant à lui passer doucement sa baguette toujours allumée sous le menton… Avant de la rengainer avec un petit ricanement moqueur.

- Merci. Je t'écoute.

- Je reviens de chez le directeur.

Malefoy émit un petit sifflement étrange à cette nouvelle.

- Convoquée dès le premier jour ? Félicitations la Française, tu fais honneur à ton beau pays ! Pour un peu, tu battais le record de Potter et de son rouquin ! Et qu'as-tu fait, au juste ?

- Je suis juste un danger public, Malefoy. Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir… »

Face à cette menace à peine voilée, le blond ne se départit pas de son sourire. Un sourire un peu étrange, d'ailleurs… Un sourire qui fit courir dans le dos de Charlotte toutes sortes de frissons, certains agréables et d'autres non. Elle avait l'impression d'être une friandise appétissante pour ce Serpentard, ce qui n'était guère enviable, et en même temps, elle mourait d'envie d'être croquée…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, damoiselle, je vous surveillerai de près. De très près… Susurra-t-il en ponctuant ses paroles d'une révérence moqueuse. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous reconduire à votre dortoir. Je vérifierais votre histoire de convocation demain, et si elle est vraie, vous ne serez pas punie. Dans le cas contraire… »

Encore cet étrange sourire ! Charlotte, qui s'apprêtait à clamer haut et fort son honnêteté et à s'indigner de ces insinuations dégradantes, en fut réduite au silence. Il était tellement beau !! Etait-ce les rayons de la lune, les ténèbres avoisinantes, l'étrangeté de la situation, ou la fatigue, tout bonnement ? Mais Malefoy lui semblait dix fois, cent fois plus attirant que dans le train. Aussi frissonna-t-elle derechef quand il poursuivit, avec une certaine ironie langoureuse et coquine : « Dans le cas contraire, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous punir, Mlle Charlotte. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons ; et Charlotte s'empressa de le suivre. Comment un tel charisme était-il possible ? La jeune fille rougit : depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot _punir _de manière si particulière, la tête de la jeune sorcière était remplie d'images inavouables, de _punitions_ un peu particulières... Dans cet état de semi-conscience, Charlotte se demanda à peine comment ce beau blond connaissait son prénom.

Le temps qu'elle retrouve un semblant de maîtrise, et ils étaient arrivés. Malefoy s'inclina encore une fois devant elle, sans dire un mot, et repartit faire sa ronde dans les couloirs. Charlotte le suivit du regard un instant, puis rentra enfin se coucher. Avant, bien sûr, une petite douche froide s'imposait…


	5. Chapter 5 : l'ennemi parfait

Quand Charlotte se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait légèrement désorientée. La soirée d'hier lui semblait encore un peu irréelle. A côté de son lit, Padma et Luna finissaient de s'habiller en discutant joyeusement. Résignée à subir un interrogatoire sur ses activités de la veille, la jeune blonde s'étira et bâilla voluptueusement, puis se frotta les yeux avant de se résoudre à saluer ses camarades de chambrées. Elle n'était pas vraiment du matin, ce que ses amies virent tout de suite. Elles eurent la délicatesse de laisser leur nouvelle camarade avaler un bol de céréales avant de lui poser les questions qui visiblement leur brûlaient la langue : « Alors, ton entrevue d'hier ?

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Comme je suis la première sorcière à essayer ce programme d'échanges, le directeur voulait me parler personnellement. Après tout, je suis une sorte de cobaye pour les professeurs !! _Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point_, ajouta en son for intérieur la jeune Française. D'ailleurs, le directeur m'a présenté le maître des potions… Snape, je crois.

- Le directeur de Serpentard ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Il est trop classe, non ?!

- Oh, ne fais surtout pas attention à Padma, Charlotte ! Elle est passionnée de potions, et elle serait prête à trouver du charme à un Wilcrug s'il pouvait lui apprendre à faire un élixir d'immortalité !

- Ah, d'accord. Et… c'est quoi au juste, un Wilcrug ?

- Tu exagères, Luna !! C'est vrai, j'adore les potions, mais reconnais au moins que ce prof a un charme fou !! Quand il me regarde droit dans les yeux, c'est simple : je pourrais m'évanouir !

- Oui, moi aussi…

- Mais de terreur !! S'exclamèrent en cœur deux voix joyeuses. Luna se poussa un peu pour faire de la place aux jumeaux Weasley, qui, avant de s'asseoir, se penchèrent carrément par-dessus la table pour faire la bise à Charlotte.

- Alors, Mademoiselle…

- Cette première nuit ?

- Courte : elle a été convoquée chez le directeur !!

- Non ?!

- Déjà ?!

- Les jumeaux ont raison : tu as failli battre notre propre record ! »

Charlotte se retourna, et découvrit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui souriaient. Elle dit bonjour à Hermione et Ron, et eu ce faisant un drôle de frisson dans le dos. Mais quand Harry se pencha à son tour sur sa joue, ce fut une véritable décharge ! Charlotte jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du Gryffondor et ne tarda pas à découvrir la cause de tout cela : assis raide comme un piquet à sa table, Malefoy dardait sur eux l'un des regards les plus haineux que Charlotte eut jamais vu. Harry se retourna à son tour pour voir ce qui retenait son attention, et soudain un blizzard terrible sembla surgir dans la salle : les yeux des deux ennemis les plus mortels que Poudlard eût jamais abrités venaient de se rencontrer. L'affrontement sembla durer un temps infini, puis soudain la vie repris son cours : Harry venait de reporter son attention sur Charlotte. « Dis donc, c'est moi ou il t'observe avec attention ?

- Avec gourmandise, tu veux dire : Monsieur le play-boy s'est trouvé une nouvelle cible ! Dit Ron avec un profond dégoût.

- On s'est croisé, hier, dans les couloirs. Il ne voulait pas me croire, pour cette histoire de convocation chez le directeur. Il a dit qu'il allait se renseigner, et, le cas échéant, qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de ma punition… je le trouve répugnant.

- Eh, c'est un Serpentard !!

- Oui, et l'un des pires. Ce type s'est vanté de pouvoir tomber toutes les filles qu'il voulait, et ce quand il le veut !!

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il déteste autant Harry…

- Du moins en partie !!

- Euh, je suis un peu perdue, là… Vous pouvez préciser ?

- Oh, c'est rien…

- Juste que Monsieur le Survivant n'a quasiment qu'à claquer du doigt pour avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut !!

- Ne rougit pas Harry ! C'est la vérité !

- Seulement voilà…

- Monsieur est un romantique…

- Ce qui fait encore plus craquer les filles !! » Conclut toute la tablée en éclatant joyeusement de rire. Charlotte se joignit à eux avec plaisir, d'autant plus que le trouble évident d'un Harry écarlate était vraiment amusant ; mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Malefoy avant de quitter la salle. Toujours assis à la même place dans la même attitude, il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Un regard troublant, si profond et si intense… En voyant qu'elle l'observait, Malefoy eut un petit sourire ironique, craquant à vrai dire, en passant lentement la main dans ses cheveux sublimes. Une fois sûr d'avoir l'attention pleine et entière de la jeune sorcière, il lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin, sans se départir pour autant de son aura glaciale. Charlotte rougit et quitta la salle précipitamment. Pas question de figurer sur la liste des conquêtes de ce type, avec les autres pauvres cruches !! Qu'il essaye seulement, et il s'en mordrait les doigts ! Ceci dit, il était vraiment sexy : il pouvait toujours essayer, ce ne serait certainement pas désagréable…

La première journée de cours se passa sans trop d'anicroches, si ce n'est que Charlotte avait l'impression de buter sur Malefoy chaque fois qu'elle changeait de salle. Bon sang, ce type la suivait ou quoi ? Impossible de faire trois pas sans tomber sur lui, c'était vraiment épuisant : à chaque fois, il trouvait le moyen de faire un commentaire désagréable, et il s'ensuivait évidemment un échange de regards meurtriers avec le reste du groupe. A chaque fois, la jeune sorcière craignait de voir le conflit dégénérer en bain de sang, et à chaque fois, sa tension nerveuse faisait du yoyo pour rien ! Elle n'allait pas tenir trois mois, à ce rythme.

Ceci dit, l'administration de Poudlard était sans faille, il fallait le reconnaître : par rapport à certaines écoles françaises, où la plus petite information mettait des mois à circuler, le fait est que le lendemain de son entretien avec le directeur, tous les professeurs semblaient être au courant de sa situation. Et ce, sans passer par le bouche-à-oreilles des élèves ! Un vrai tour de rumeurs avaient bien commencé à circuler, au vu de sa situation inhabituelle et de ses fréquentations ; donc l'attention que lui portaient tous les professeurs n'arrangeait en rien les choses : tous l'avaient saluée particulièrement, parfois avec une petite phrase de connivence, incompréhensible pour qui ne connaissait pas son secret… Mais la situation commençait vraiment à lui peser ! Même ses camarades la regardaient bizarrement, se demandant ce qui lui avait valu un signe de tête et un demi-sourire de MacGonagall, un quasi-câlin de Flitwick devant toute la classe, un examen complet du professeur Trelawney pendant au moins quinze minutes, et, plus rare encore, un mot aimable de Snape !!

Alors qu'il aurait dû la réduire en miette pour avoir osé faire exploser son chaudron, tapissant ainsi les murs du cachot d'une sorte de bouse violette et fluorescente, le professeur le plus redouté de l'école s'était contenté de la regarder d'air impassible, puis lui avait ordonné pour toute punition de réparer les dégâts, ce que Charlotte avait fait en deux temps-trois formules. Et il avait même, à la fin du cours, poussé le vice jusqu'à lui souhaiter une bonne journée, avec dans les yeux (Harry en aurait juré, et pourtant lui-même aurait été le dernier à y croire) comme une lueur de pitié. Bref, on commençait à la considérer dans toute l'école comme une célébrité ou un monstre de foire, au choix.

Et pour couronner le tout, la jeune sorcière se sentait de plus en plus menacée. La mystérieuse menace perçue dans le train, la présence maléfique sentie au château, se faisait de plus en plus présente. A chaque minute, Charlotte se retournait brusquement en s'attendant à voir dans son dos un monstre prêt à la dévorer ! Et à chaque fois, ce qui n'était pas mieux, elle tombait sur Malefoy. Vers la fin des cours, elle n'y tint plus : ses nerfs commençaient vraiment à lâcher. Elle marcha droit sur le grand blond qui la regardait d'un air goguenard comme à son habitude, et fendit sa sempiternelle cour d'admirateurs avec l'aisance d'un brise-glace sur la banquise. Il faut dire que personne n'osait se mesurer à toute la colère qu'on lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Pansy Parkinson tenta bien un petit jappement ridicule, mais un regard noir de Charlotte lui ôta la parole et tous ses moyens dans la même seconde.

« Dis-moi Malefoy, tu me suis ou quoi ? Parce que je te trouve toujours dans mes pieds, où que j'aille, et je dois dire que ça commence à bien faire !

- Oh, que vas-tu t'imaginer là, la Miss ? Il se trouve simplement que tu offres plutôt un beau spectacle, et…

- Je te remercie du compliment, Malefoy, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te le retourner : si être suivie par le Roi des Bouffons et toute sa clique m'amusait dans un premier temps, ce n'est maintenant plus le cas, alors DE L'AIR !! »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, et des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre parmi ses suivants : jamais personne n'avait encore osé parler sur ce ton au roi des Serpentards, mis à part peut-être le Survivant en personne, et encore… Même lui n'avait jamais cherché l'affrontement direct.

« J'ai dû mal entendre, la Frenchie…

- C'est normal, avec toutes ses larves bourdonnantes autour de toi ! A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement une déficience… neurologique.

- Mesure tes paroles ! Je …

- Et toi, mesure tes pas !! J'en ai marre de t'avoir collé à mes basques, alors voilà le premier avertissement. La prochaine fois…

- Oh, des menaces maintenant ?

- Qui te parle de menaces ? J'ai dit : A-VER-TIS-SE-MENT. Pour les menaces, je cogne : ça rentre plus facilement.

- Tu…

- Je ? Je quoi ? Tu sais quoi, Malefoy, j'en ai assez de ce petit « jeu » moi aussi, alors voilà : je te défie.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as bien entendu : je te défie. Un duel de sorciers, tu sais, avec les baguettes et tout…

- C'est interdit à Poudlard, intervint Hermione, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Hein ?! Pardon ? C'est une blague ?

- Non, pas du tout. Les duels magiques sont interdits dans le règlement.

- Mais, mais alors… Comment faites-vous pour régler un conflit ? Pour réparer votre honneur ? Pour… OH ET PUIS CESSE DE RICANER MALEFOY !!C'EST ASSEZ ! JE FAIS APPEL A TON HONNEUR, POUR AUTANT QUE TU EN AIS UN : JE TE CONVOQUE SUR LE PRE, SUR-LE-CHAMPS! Et crois-moi, mon petit blondinet, je vais te massacrer, te réduire à l'état de tapas sanguinolent. Oh oui, crois-moi, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même les hérissons écrasés sur le bord de la route auront meilleur figure que toi !! »

Haletante, Charlotte attendit une réaction de la part de son adversaire. Mais Malefoy, quelque peu décontenancé, se contentait de la regarder avec un petit sourire moqueur. La jeune sorcière n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : alors comme ça, les duels étaient interdits ! Comment diable les jeunes sorciers anglais faisaient-ils pour se défouler ? Harry, qui venait de lui taper sur l'épaule, avait peut-être la réponse à cette question.

« Ecoute Charlotte, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille maintenant.

- Tu permets ? D'abord, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique : comment ça, les duels de sorciers sont interdits à Poudlard ? Mais comment vous faites ?! Et je te rappelle que je viens de provoquer Malefoy, donc je dois me battre, à moins que Môssieur le roi des Serpentards n'ait la trouille ? »

A voir la tête du blond devant cette insinuation, Charlotte aurait sûrement eu son duel, si le professeur Snape n'était pas apparu au même instant.

« Eh bien, jeunes gens ? Un problème ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Potter ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, Monsieur, et...

- A vrai dire, il s'agit de…

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, Monsieur, et…

- Mais Monsieur…

- SILENCE !! Monsieur Malefoy, vous qui semblez avoir encore un peu la tête sur les épaules, peut-être sauriez-vous m'expliquer l'origine de ce désordre ? J'attends.

- Pour tout vous dire, Monsieur… Il s'agit d'un léger désaccord entre moi et Mlle de Beauregard à propos des coutumes de nos pays respectifs. Lequel désaccord a quelque peu… dégénéré, à la suite d'une incompréhension mutuelle. Et l'arrivée de Mister Potter n'a malheureusement rien arrangé, mais…

- Monsieur, je vais vous expliquer !! Il existe une tradition à Beauxbâtons, Monsieur, selon laquelle certains élèves ayant un contentieux à régler peuvent le faire les baguettes à la main, avec des témoins, et un professeur agrégé comme arbitre. Après tout, dans les duels de sorciers, rien ne vaut un peu de pratique, non ?

- Et vos professeurs, votre directrice, vous laissent vous entretuer ?

- Généralement, Monsieur, les duels se résument à des démonstrations de force et d'adresse sur des cibles inanimées. Les professeurs ne laissent deux élèves se battre ensemble qu'en cas de conflit majeur, et encore, avec des baguettes bridées ! De plus, les duels ne sont jamais à mort. Les combattants sont obligés de s'arrêter au premier sang, souvent avant, alors…

- Jamais de morts, jamais de blessés graves ? Permettez-moi d'être un peu sceptique…

- Bien que Français, Monsieur, nous avons, nous aussi, une certaine notion du _fair-play_ britannique.

- Ah, la chevalerie à la française !! Eh bien sachez, miss de Beauregard, que dans cette école, c'est le sang-froid, ou flegme britannique, que l'on exerce, et non un quelconque sens de l'honneur antique. Tant que vous resterez dans nos murs, je vous prierais d'oublier cette stupide coutume, à la fois dangereuse et inutile, et vous conseille de vous tenir bien tranquille : à vous plus que les autres, les duels sont interdits… Sur ce, jeunes gens… Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir à une punition appropriée à votre cas. »

Et sur cette ultime menace, le maître des potions tourna les talons et s'éloigna, suivi de près par Malefoy et sa clique. Charlotte, en état de choc, remarqua à peine le regard noir dont la gratifia le Serpentard avant de s'éloigner. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?! D'habitude, elle arrivait à maîtriser sa colère sans aucun problème !! Elle n'avait que rarement provoqué ses ennemis en duels à Beauxbâtons, et uniquement avant qu'on ne lui explique le danger que représentait sa malédiction dans pareille situation… Pourquoi diable éprouvait-elle un tel besoin de casser la tête à Malefoy ?? C'était incompréhensible… Et extrêmement dangereux. Si jamais elle se laissait aller… Sans répondre aux nombreuses questions et sollicitations de ses amis, Charlotte se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Il était grand temps qu'elle commence à chercher une solution à son problème, et ce n'était pas deux-trois cours sur les animaux et plantes magiques qui allaient l'aider. Hermione, pensant à juste titre qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, houspilla toute la troupe afin que celle-ci aille en cours sans plus poser de questions.

La jeune Française passa ainsi une après-midi assez calme, entourée d'une montagne de gros grimoires poussiéreux et craquants. Quand cette inactivité studieuse cessa enfin, il était plus de 20 heures, et l'heure du repas était déjà largement passée. De plus, la jeune sorcière se rendit compte avec consternation qu'elle avait laissé passer l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Billy. Elle aurait dû avoir un cours particulier d'anglais avec lui, et au final lui avait posé un lapin. En soupirant, elle se leva et entrepris de rassembler ses affaires. Avant de retourner dans la salle commune, elle allait passer dans la chambre des préfets et s'excuser, c'était quand même la moindre des choses… Et puis, qui sait ? Comme les préfets-en-chefs disposaient d'une petite cuisine dans leur appartement privé, elle pourrait peut-être se cuisiner (se faire cuisiner, plutôt !) un petit en-cas, histoire de ne pas mourir de faim.

Au bord des larmes, la jeune sorcière considéra les dizaines de volumes poussiéreux qu'elle avait compulsés sans relâche, pour rien, absolument RIEN, et songea qu'il lui faudrait, en plus, avant de se coucher, répondre à toutes les questions de ses condisciples, sur ses activités de l'après-midi, sur les coutumes de Beauxbâtons, sur les provocations en duels, sur ses propres exploits… Complètement épuisée, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force nécessaire pour affronter tout ça et, le cerveau embrumé et les yeux brouillés par les larmes, se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre des préfets.

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses à propos de Poudlard, mais en aucun cas remettre en cause la splendeur de ses bâtiments, et la décoration de ses intérieurs. Complètement abasourdie, Charlotte détaillait les fresques qui décoraient le plafond de la chambre, ou plutôt du salon préfectoral. Conçu sans doute sur le modèle de celui de la Grande Salle, on ne pouvait qu'en deviner les ogives. Mais au lieu de représenter le ciel, ce plafond-ci était recouvert de boules lumineuses, de différentes tailles, qui changeaient sans cesse de couleur, selon le motif représenté. Et la jeune sorcière avait ainsi été accueillie par la Joconde qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil, et, sans doute pour rester dans le domaine artistique français, elle contemplait maintenant un superbe coq bleu, blanc et rouge en train de danser le french cancan.

Bien que troublée par cette vision assez peu ordinaire, la jeune fille n'oubliait pas de détailler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. D'aspect assez moyenâgeux, la pièce se composait d'une cuisine aménagée entièrement équipée à gauche de la porte, et d'une sorte de coin lecture ou détente meublé de toutes sortes de fauteuils moelleux à droite. Une petite table ronde se trouvait au centre de la pièce, devant une immense baie vitrée par où la lumière entrait à flot. Des portes se dessinaient ici et là, et on entendait un bruit d'eau en arrière–fond. Charlotte se dirigea vers la table et commença à y poser ses affaires, espérant que Billy serait de suffisamment bonne humeur après sa douche pour consentir à lui pardonner le lapin et à lui donner quand même sa leçon d'anglais.

Justement, le bruit de la douche venait de cesser, et une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans le dos de Charlotte.

« Billy, écoute, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié l'heure de notre rendez-vous… En fait je travaillais à la bibliothèque, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. En plus, j'ai eu une journée assez difficile et j'ai loupé l'heure du repas, donc si je pouvais utiliser votre cuisine, ça serait… »

Et le restant de la phrase mourut dans la gorge de Charlotte. Elle venait de se retourner, et de constater par la même occasion que ce n'était pas Billy, son interlocuteur. Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il y avait deux préfets-en-chef, et que l'autre n'était autre que…

Devant elle se tenait Malefoy, juste vêtu d'une étroite serviette nouée autour des hanches, et frottant ses cheveux blonds. Charlotte n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son torse musclé à la perfection, encore couvert de gouttelettes d'eau scintillantes, de sa chevelure en désordre encore mouillée, de son visage marmoréen, de ses yeux, ses yeux si profonds qui la fixaient maintenant avec une surprise non dissimulée, une peu de colère et… oui, un peu d'inquiétude aussi, comme une sorte d'attente, une question latente… Le diable a toujours une gueule d'ange, à ce que l'on dit, mais en ce qui concernait Malefoy, c'était carrément tout le corps, et pas seulement d'un ange !! Bon D… Bon sang, qu'il était beau !

Charlotte n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'une goutte d'eau qui, après s'être détachée d'une mèche mouillée, avait parcouru tout l'arrondi de la joue, s'était égarée un moment dans les délicieux méandres du torse, avant de trouver un chemin vers… le dessous de la serviette du blond. Rouge à éclater, Charlotte tremblait d'émotion, et pas seulement à cause des muscles… Parfaitement conscient du trouble de la jeune fille, ce parfait spécimen de mâle avait arrêté de se sécher vigoureusement les cheveux pour se passer plus langoureusement la serviette sur le corps, son regard brûlant éclairé par son magnifique sourire fixé sur la jeune Française. Sans en avoir l'air, petit à petit, il se rapprochait d'elle. Et ce qu'il dégageait… Au-delà des odeurs de shampoing, au-delà de l'atmosphère incroyablement érotique qui s'était installée, Charlotte percevait autre chose… quelque chose de mauvais, de dangereux…

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était trop pour elle. La jeune fille vacilla, s'appuya sur la table, porta une main à ses yeux… Et se retrouva dans les bras de Malefoy. Le Serpentard, la voyant prête à s'évanouir, s'était précipité et la portait maintenant vers le canapé disposé dans un coin de la pièce. La déposant délicatement, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour lui apporter un verre d'eau. Dans le feu de l'action, sa serviette se souleva légèrement, et … Oh Mon Dieu, Malefoy avait le plus beau petit cul du monde !!

Charlotte enfouit son visage dans un des coussins du canapé. Quelle situation… gênante… équivoque… ambiguë… Et Malefoy qui revenait déjà, toujours aussi renversant !! Il la laissa boire son verre d'eau et reprendre ses esprits, puis, se calant confortablement dans le fond du canapé, attaqua : « Je ne nie pas m'être retrouvé dans des situations étranges. Après tout, il m'est arrivé de rendre mes interlocutrices muettes, hystériques, bégayantes, rougissantes, et autres réactions moins orthodoxes encore, mais je dois dire que tu es l'une des premières à t'évanouir ainsi… Il faut dire aussi que celles qui ont la chance de me voir… disons dans cet état ont atteint avec moi un plus grand degré d'intimité. Ceci dit, il n'est pas trop tard…

- Malefoy, je ne veux pas… ET CROISE LES JAMBES S'IL TE PLAÎT !! Merci. Je disais donc que… Peux-tu aussi arrêter de me caresser les cheveux je te prie ?!

- Tu as des cheveux magnifiques… Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Tu n'as pas l'air de trouver ça si désagréable… Et puisque Billy n'est pas là pour nous interrompre… » Susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille…

Charlotte, haletante, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. En une fraction de seconde, le blond diabolique avait trouvé le moyen de surmonter toutes ses résistances. Il la caressait de ses milles mains, le ventre, la poitrine, le cou, les hanches, tout en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres, l'arrondi de l'épaule, la paupière, le bout de nez, le sein… Et ses mains poursuivaient leur exploration, les hanches, les cuisses, les seins…

Comme paralysée, la jeune Française n'arrivait plus à réagir, ce qui décida son inconscient à prendre les commandes. Jetant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec tant de fougue qu'ils tombèrent du canapé. Roulant de concert sur le tapis, ils se livrèrent tout d'abord à une sorte de duel sensuel, qui se transforma peu à peu jusqu'à ressembler à la danse immémoriale à laquelle se livrent les amants depuis la nuit des temps…

Pour finir, Charlotte reprit ses esprits alors que, à cheval sur Malefoy, elle essayait d'aider tant bien que mal ce dernier à faire passer sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tête. Quand à lui, sa serviette avait depuis longtemps quittée sa place initiale pour se retrouver échouée seule sur un coin du tapis. La jeune fille sentait contre son ventre la preuve du désir du Serpentard, et cela la rendait à moitié folle, mais elle ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa jusqu'à retrouver un semblant de dignité et de raison. Elle se releva, rajusta ses vêtements et s'éloigna du péché originel à toute vitesse.

Réfugiée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et le plus éloigné du tapis, elle essaya de retrouver son calme… Tâche ardue quand, dans son dos, approchait l'une des plus sublimes créatures qui soient et dont la voix, rendue de surcroît rauque par le désir, murmurait les promesses des plaisirs les plus intenses…

Décidée à l'affronter, Charlotte se retourna. Grave erreur ! Debout devant la baie vitrée, auréolé par les feux du soleil couchant, Malefoy ressemblait à quelque créature divine, venue apporter le plaisir aux femmes… Ou plutôt au démon de la luxure, « armé » pour pervertir l'humanité toute entière ! La jeune sorcière s'approcha de lui, tremblante de désir…

Et lui tendit sa serviette, qu'elle avait ramassée au passage. Malefoy effleura ses doigts, puis, alors que Charlotte lui tendait violemment la serviette, il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille au bord des larmes et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant. Un baiser brûlant, au goût d'éternité…

Combien de temps dura-t-il ? Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le dire. Et il aurait duré sans doute encore longtemps si Malefoy, comme averti par un sixième sens, n'avait pas mis violemment fin au baiser, écarté Charlotte et repris sa serviette, le tout à une vitesse quasi surhumaine.

La jeune fille était encore dans tous ses états lorsque Billy pénétra dans la pièce. La réalité reprit aussitôt ses droits avec cette arrivée… Indésirable ? Providentielle ? La jeune sorcière n'arrivait pas à se décider. Toujours est-il que le temps lui aussi reprit ses droits, et que Charlotte s'aperçut avec effarement qu'une heure à peine s'était écoulée, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis au moins un siècle !!

Immédiatement, Billy se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se trompant juste sur la nature de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il lança à son colocataire qui fuyait vers sa chambre : « Que lui as-tu encore fait, Malefoy ? Je ne peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes ?

- Ta petite protégée a fait un malaise, il fallait bien que je l'aide, lança Malefoy par-dessus son épaule sans ralentir et sans se retourner. La prochaine fois, promis, je ne l'aiderai pas, elle pourra crever la gueule ouverte ! »

Et la porte de la chambre claqua sur ces dures paroles. Complètement abasourdi, Billy se tourna vers Charlotte, qui aurait tout donné à cet instant pour disparaître dans un trou de souris ou, à la rigueur, tomber dans le coma … Mortifiée, elle attendit que Billy prenne la parole.

Mais la jeune sorcière ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre et, qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-elle préféré continuer à l'ignorer.

« Bon sang Charlotte, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état !!

- Je ne …

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu le bouleverser à ce point ? Malefoy perdant son sang-froid, c'est une grande première ! Tu as vraiment dû lui faire peur, parce qu'on dirait que son cœur de pierre s'est un peu dégelé pour toi. Tu peux te vanter de faire des miracles ! Mais j'espère que ça va mieux, je… »

Et pendant que Billy continuait à soliloquer, Charlotte tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées : non , il n'y avait rien entre elle et Malefoy, ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse…

Mais la jeune sorcière pouvait invoquer toutes les raisons et les excuses du monde, il n'empêche que Malefoy faisait battre son cœur, et qu'elle faisait apparemment battre le sien…


	6. Chapter 6 : Panique à bord !

_Milles excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre !! La faute, d'une part à mes concours, et d'autre part à mon manque flagrant d'inspiration. L'angoisse de la page blanche, pourrait-on dire... _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je renouvelle mes excuses pour cette attente in-ter-mi-nable (ceci dit, si vous en avez vraiment souffert, d'un côté, ça me fait plaisir ^^ !) et j'espère qu'elle ne reviendra plus !! Sinon ce chapitre est en cours de rodage, parce que je n'en suis VRAIMENT pas satisfaite ( Vous avez attendu patiemment tout ce temps, et en plus pour une M*****, je suis vraiment confuse ) donc j'ai plus que jamais besoin de vos critiques et de vos conseils !!!! Malgré tout, bonne lecture, et à vous revoir pour la suite !!  
_

Charlotte ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Outre le fait que sa journée avait effectivement très mal commencé, avec les innombrables questions de ses camarades, la jeune fille n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, vu qu'elle avait passé les trois quarts du temps à penser à Malefoy. Étrange, comme ce garçon était aussitôt devenu important pour elle ! Elle n'était pas à proprement parler une fille facile, et les quelques garçons avec qui elle était déjà sortis avaient respecté les mesures d'approches _convenues_ : les regards en coin, de petites attentions, les propositions de sorties… La parade amoureuse habituelle !!Et voilà que sans aucun préavis, ou presque, elle se retrouvait à moitié nue, allongée sur le sol avec un garçon, qui lui par contre était bien en costume d'Adam et qui de surcroît semblait plus convenir au départ pour le rôle de l'ennemi mortel que de l'amant sulfureux !! La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas… Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?! D'accord, ce blond possédait sans nul doute la beauté du diable, agrémentée d'un sex-appeal à se faire damner toutes les saintes du paradis, mais quand même !!

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête depuis son réveil, parfois interrompues par une pensée ou une réflexion des plus insolites, mais toujours en rapport avec le Serpentard. Exemple : comment avait-il pu prévoir l'arrivée de Billy à temps ? Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il dit que Draco semblait avoir perdu son sang-froid ? Et surtout, quelle était cette tristesse, enfouie au fond des yeux gris aciers, et que Charlotte avait entraperçue la veille ? Il n'y avait pas que ça, d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi de la mélancolie, de la colère, de la suspicion, et de la haine...

Une haine énorme, incommensurable, qui emplissait ses yeux comme un poison à l'état pur. Toutes sortes de sentiments, mêlés, entremêlés, bouleversés, cachés, enfouis, perdus… Les yeux de Malefoy n'étaient qu'un immense champ de bataille, remplis de cadavres et hantés par des centaines d'âmes. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant que l'on ne puisse y trouver, si du moins il y en avait encore, une parcelle d'amour. Peut-être était-ce cela qui attristait le plus Charlotte. Elle sentait, au fond de son cœur, que ce garçon n'était pas du tout comme les autres, en premier lieu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer. Elle avait toujours été attirée par les gens bizarres et les cas désespérés, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait pas à s'éclipser pour aller réfléchir tranquillement dans son coin à ce blond si étrange et si délicieusement torturé.

En effet, elle trouvait toujours quelqu'un sur sa route, une personne qui voulait de ses nouvelles ou lui demander quelque chose. En clair, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas eu une minute à soi de la journée, et les multiples questions qu'on lui avait posées sans aucune interruption depuis son réveil ainsi que l'infernale sarabande qui se déroulait sous son crâne lui avait donnés un mal de tête sans précédent. L'infime grésillement du matin s'était mué peu à peu en une cataracte grondante, pour finir par évoquer la chevauchée de Walkyries. En entrant dans la salle pour le dernier cours de la journée, Charlotte se tenait la tête à deux mains et la suppliait de ne pas exploser.

Elle balança son sac par terre et s'assit, ou plutôt s'effondra sur son banc. C'est alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'obligea à relever les yeux : elle balaya la classe du regard… et s'arrêta sur une nuque, au premier rang. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien celle de… Le retour du blond maudit !!! Se sentant sans doute observé, Draco Malefoy venait de relever la tête, et de lui adresser l'un des sourires les plus glacials qui soit. Complètement sonnée, la jeune sorcière n'eut aucune réaction, même pas le plus petit début de réponse, remarquant cependant au passage la légère inquiétude qui semblait assombrir davantage le regard ténébreux du beau Serpentard. Bon sang, elle devait vraiment avoir une mine épouvantable, si même celui qu'elle s'était ingéniée à éviter toute la journée, jetant sans cesse un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, hésitant avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, si même celui-là, donc, s'inquiétait de sa santé !

Ceci dit, tant mieux : elle n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir un mot d'excuse de l'infirmière pour pouvoir aller se reposer. Mais au moment où Charlotte se levait, dans l'intention de terminer sa journée à lutter contre les Forces du Mal au chaud sous sa couette avec un bon chocolat , le professeur de Défense contre lesdites Forces pénétra dans la classe. Notre jeune Française ne se sentait pas d'humeur à devoir s'excuser, puis écouter pendant un quart d'heure, voire une demi-heure, les conseils et recommandations d'une enseignante compatissante et inquiète debout, devant tout le monde; elle décida de prendre son mal en patience et se rassit. Une petite heure, ça passait vite si on faisait la sieste…

Le problème, et Charlotte s'en aperçut bientôt, c'était qu'apparemment le professeur avait décidé de faire des travaux pratiques ce jour-là ! En effet, la dénommée Madame Mistlouf, honorable remplaçante du véritable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard, était maintenant en train de distribuer des casques un peu bizarre, fruit d'un mélange hasardeux entre les œillères et les boules quiès. La jeune fille se força à adresser un pâle sourire à la brave dame quand son tour arriva, mais elle ne put malgré tout empêcher une moue d'inquiétude d'apparaître quand même. Apparemment, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se tienne à carreaux et qu'elle fasse bonne figure aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas dormir en paix, pour une fois ?! Si jamais elle se retrouvait avec une créature qui lui vrillerait les tympans, elle allait sans doute faire un malheur...

Revenue sur l'estrade à côté du bureau, le professeur s'affairait près d'une énorme cage, recouverte d'un drap. Ce qui était à l'intérieur se mit à siffler et à s'agiter en sentant une présence juste à ses côtés. Mme Mistlouf s'assura que la couverture était bien en place avant de se tourner vers la classe.

« Bonjour à tous, jeunes gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande d'être particulièrement attentifs, car nous allons étudier une créature très rare, mais aussi très dangereuse. En effet, Mr Hagrid l'a trouvée il y a quelque temps déjà dans la Forêt Interdite, et … Un peu de calme, là-bas, je vous prie ! Donc oui, je vous disais que Mr Hagrid l'a trouvée et l'a soignée : elle avait visiblement fait un long voyage et mené un dur combat, ce qui explique en partie comment notre garde-chasse a pu la capturer sans trop de difficultés. Nous allons bientôt la relâcher, car elle est suffisamment rétablie pour se débrouiller à nouveau seule. Cependant, avant de la laisser filer, je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de vous la présenter… Prenez donc vos stylos, et notez, je vous prie, l'intitulé du cours d'aujourd'hui : la banshee. »

Aussitôt coururent dans toute la classe des chuchotements et des murmures d'étonnement.

« Un peu de calme, jeunes gens, je vous prie !! Faites silence ! Bien, comme je vous le disais donc, la créature que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui se prénomme une banshee, et … Oui, Miss Patil ?

- Je crois me souvenir, Madame, que la banshee est une créature particulièrement dangereuse, annonciatrice et porteuse de mort, notamment… Est-ce vraiment prudent de l'amener ici, en classe ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Patil, je contrôle entièrement la situation. De plus, la banshee est encore un peu faible, et donc assez facile à maîtriser en cas de problème. Bien, reprenez vos stylos et notez: la banshee est l'une des créatures légendaires les plus célèbres qui soient. Les Moldus eux-mêmes en possèdent une trace dans leurs légendes, notamment en Irlande. D'après leurs croyances, le cri de la banshee annonçait la mort d'une personne dans l'entourage de quiconque l'entendait, voire de l'auditeur lui-même. Mais nous savons bien, nous sorciers, que la banshee n'est qu'une créature particulièrement dangereuse, qui _provoque_ la mort au lieu de simplement l'annoncer. Son cri est en effet très néfaste, mortel dans la plupart des cas.

- Pourquoi seulement la plupart ?

- Parce que, Miss Lovegood, une personne entraînée ou prévenue peut espérer résister au cri de la banshee. Donc mieux vaut s'y habituer progrssivement, au début avec des boules quiès ou une bonne paire de protections pour les oreilles. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai distribué ces petits appareils ingénieux. Mais reprenons…

- Nous allons avoir besoin de ça pour quoi ?

- Ne m'interrompez pas comme ça, Mr Goyle ! Vous allez passer chacun votre tour devant la banshee. Être capable de soutenir le regard de cette créature est la première garantie quant à votre capacité à lui résister. Cependant, je dois quand même vous prévenir : la banshee peut se défendre de plus d'une manière, et si toutes les attaques physiques sont impossibles grâce à la cage où elle se trouve, elle est aussi capable de faire des… révélations, qui peuvent se révéler assez souvent plus que déstabilisantes.

- Déstabilisantes ?

- En effet, Miss de Beauregard. Il se trouve que la banshee a une sorte de don de prescience, qui lui permet de faire de surprenantes révélations sur le passé, l'avenir ou le présent de la personne qu'elle a en face d'elle. Pour résumer, disons qu'elle trouve toujours le moyen de dire quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas entendre. J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas de secrets trop gênants, à ne révéler sous aucun prétexte ! »

Après un petit gloussement pour saluer ce qu'elle croyait être une remarque spirituelle, Mme Mistlouf enchaîna avec une description du mode de vie des Banshees, alimentation, mode de reproduction, etc. Charlotte, quant à elle, s'était pétrifiée en entendant la dernière remarque de la prof.

Un secret un peu gênant… Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de quitter ce cours tout de suite !! Elle leva précipitamment la main, et demanda d'une petite voix tremblotante la permission d'aller à l'infirmerie.

« Mais certainement, jeune fille. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas pouvoir rester ? Après tout, c'est sans doute la seule fois de votre vie que vous verrez une banshee d'aussi près, de surcroît sans risquer le moindre problème ! Ceci dit, si vous ne vous sentez vraiment pas bien, alors… Le préfet va vous accompagner. Mr Malefoy ? Voulez-vous…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Madame, je vous remercie…

- Ah mais il le faut jeune fille, c'est le règlement ! Donc…

- Non, c'est que finalement je vais rester, Madame ; je pense pouvoir supporter ma migraine, et il est vrai que cette créature est si rare…

- Tant mieux, ma petite, tant mieux ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir dans de si bonnes dispositions !! Donc, comme je le disais… »

Maudits soient les professeurs responsables et les préfets disponibles !! Charlotte se retrouvait devant deux adversaires, et, tant qu'à faire, choisissait le plus faible des monstres : la banshee. Mieux valait un tête-à-tête avec cette créature qu'être sous la responsabilité du blond pendant dix minutes !! Quand Mme Mistlouf lui avait demandé son aide, le Serpentard avait eu un tel regard… Brrrr, la jeune Française frissonnait rien que d'y penser ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience, et à espérer qu'elle ne passerait pas devant la banshee. Vu son état de fatigue, elle se sentait capable de n'importe de quoi, et ses nerfs en pelote n'allaient pas arranger les choses…

La moitié de la classe était déjà passée devant la banshee, et il ne restait plus que dix minutes pour faire passer l'autre moitié. Charlotte priait depuis longtemps pour y échapper, malheureusement, de nombreuses personnes avaient vu leur enthousiasme douché par les révélations de la créature. D'ailleurs, son apparence avait nettement contribué à refroidir les ardeurs : quand le professeur avait soulevé le drap qui recouvrait la cage, tous avaient poussé un petit cri, soit de stupeur, soit de peur, voire de dégoût.

En effet, on pouvait ne voir à première vue derrière ces barreaux qu'une fille, une jeune femme plutôt, en mauvaise santé et vêtue de haillons. Mais ensuite, on remarquait sa peau verdâtre, comme écailleuse par endroit, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, ses mains crochues et griffues aux ongles noirs et cassés… Elle avait relevé la tête, reniflé comme si elle flairait le sang chaud, la présence de mammifères humains, des hors-d'œuvre…

Et lorsqu' elle avait soulevé ses paupières, il n'y avait rien. Rien, rien d'autre que deux puits noirs et sans fond. Là où il y aurait dû y avoir les yeux, il n'y avait que le néant dans ses orbites. Et la créature ricanait doucement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées, dans une appréciation par anticipation du bon repas possible. Charlotte avait frissonné, comme toute la classe d'ailleurs. Et les têtes se courbaient, les regards fuyaient pour mieux feindre de ne pas comprendre l'interrogation muette de leur professeur.

Cherchant désespérément un volontaire, Mme Mistlouf crut lire dans la dénégation fébrile de la jeune Française un certain intérêt pour l'épreuve proposée.

« Miss de Beauregard, oui !! Venez donc ici, ma chère enfant, devant tout le monde. Vous avez vos protections ? Bien ! Allons, un peu d'enthousiasme, un peu plus de nerf !! Voilà. Vous désirez vous asseoir, peut-être ? Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons !! Vous allez voir, je suis sûre que ce sera très intéressant ! Enfin, je le suppose, puisque ni moi ni vos camarades ne pourront entendre les propos de la créature. Ils sont destinés à vous, et à vous seule ! Bien, vous êtes prête ? Attention, je lâche la bête !! »

Même si cette « libération » n'était que métaphorique, Charlotte recula quand même d'un pas. Pour attirer l'attention de la banshee, le professeur utilisait un sort mineur, qui faisait ressembler sa baguette à un feu d'artifice. Comme les fois précédentes, ce qui ressemblait à une jeune femme avait levé ce qui ressemblait à une main là où auraient dû être ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Et la jeune sorcière entendit la créature parler…

« Bon sang, utilise encore une fois ton maudit bâton, espèce de grosse poule, et la première chose que je ferais en sortant d'ici sera de te le carrer dans le …

- Heu, salut… Je… Tu es …

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Non, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes menaces, mais…

- Il s'agit bien de menaces, humaine !! Tu me comprends ?!

_D'un bond la banshee vint s'accrocher aux barreaux de la cage, juste sous le nez de Charlotte._

- Bin… Oui. Tu menaçais ma prof de … Enfin oui. Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas normal.

_La langue de la créature ressemblait à celle d'un serpent_.

- Normalement, les humains ne comprennent pas le langage de mon peuple. C'est pour ça qu'ils trépassent dès que nous chantons. Mais toi… Tu me comprends.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel . Mes camarades t'ont bien comprise, et ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de leur plaire !

- Pour leur parler directement, j'ai utilisé la langue des humains. Avant cela, ils pensaient que je marmonnais des prédictions, des prophéties, des malédictions ou que sais-je !! Tu es la première depuis bien longtemps à me comprendre, et cela m'intrigue… Approche, jeune sorcière… »

Charlotte avait instinctivement reculé de plusieurs pas au cours de la conversation. Mais, incapable de résister à l'appel de la banshee, dans un mélange de fascination et de dégoût, elle se rapprocha de la cage. Elle pouvait à nouveau voir les ailes écailleuses qui naissaient dans le dos de la créature.

Celle-ci tendit une main griffue, et arracha à la jeune fille une mèche blonde. Puis elle la renifla, la goûta du bout de la langue et… la mâcha. Indifférente aux exclamations de stupeur qui retentissaient dans toute la classe, la banshee avala et en ronronna de contentement.

« Eh bien, jeune demoiselle, que tu as bon goût !! La saveur de ta magie est… particulière. Approche…

- Pour que tu puisses me tondre ? Certainement pas !! Qu'est-de qui t'a pris ?!

- Ta magie fait partie de l'essence de ton être, et comme tu ne m'aurais pas laissé boire ton sang, il a fallut que je trouve un autre moyen pour te goûter. Tu ne te serais pas laissé arracher un bras, j'imagine ?

- Bien vu ! Mais…

- Dis-moi, ma sœur, tu vas m'aider à sortir d'ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me meurs, dans cette cage !!

- Ta sœur ?! De quoi tu parles ?

- Le goût si particulier de ta magie, c'est la part de ténèbres qui y est rattachée. C'est si … fort, si voluptueux ! Tu n'es pas une simple sorcière, tu es une créature de la nuit, comme moi, une fille de la mélancolie et du désespoir !! Alors, tu vas m'aider ?

- Arrête, tu débloques !! Je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec toi, et je n'ai de même pas du tout l'intention de t'aider !! Tu peux crever dans ta cage, je…

- Allons ma sœur, du calme !!

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA SŒUR !!!! JE N'AI RIEN A VOIR AVEC TOI !!!! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !!!!! »

L'air crépitait autour de Charlotte. Mme Mistlouf essaya de toucher la jeune Française, mais une sorte de champ de force l'en empêcha. Les cheveux dressés, les yeux étincelants, la jeune sorcière fixait la banshee, qui riait aux éclats dans sa cage.

« Tu as raison, ma sœur, laisse libre cours à ta colère !! Libère-moi !

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA SŒUR !!!!!!!!

- Charlotte !! ARRÊTE !!!!! »

Charlotte se retourna, le visage toujours déformé par une sorte de colère surhumaine. Celui qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi n'était autre que le blond maudit. Debout, l'air menaçant, il se tenait manifestement prêt à intervenir, avec quelques sorciers derrière lui, la baguette dégainée.

_Il a dit mon prénom..._

En croisant son regard, la jeune fille s'y accrocha immédiatement. Son ennemi mortel devint son seul repère, le pilier où s'accrocher pour échapper au maelström des sentiments qui se déchainaient en elle. Dans les yeux gris, elle puisa assez de force pour échapper à la tourmente. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de la haine ou… autre chose, de tout aussi puissant, mais cela lui permit de retrouver son calme . Du moins, en partie...

_Il m'a appelée par mon prénom..._

Quand Charlotte quitta la salle, ses mains tremblaient encore. Sa confrontation avec la banshee n'avait fait qu'aggraver son mal de tête, et ses camarades avaient trouvé un nouveau prétexte pour la harceler de questions.

Que t'a dit la banshee, demandait Luna ; pourquoi as-tu paniqué à ce point, renchérissait Padma, et la cohorte de Gryffondors qui galopait à l'autre bout du couloir, précédée par la chevelure flamboyante d'un Weasley, viendrait sûrement s'ajouter à la foule soucieuse de sa santé et de son bien-être, prête à l'enfouir sous les multiples interrogations concernant sa santé !!

Complètement affolée, la jeune sorcière se jeta dans le flot des élèves vomis par les classes à la sortie des cours. Ballotée de toutes parts, elle arriva tant bien que mal près des escaliers, et s'accrocha un instant au pilier pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Seulement ses… « poursuivants » amicaux la suivaient de près, et la vague provoquée par leur arrivée déséquilibra Charlotte, qui bascula dans l'escalier, incapable de se retenir.

Dans le brouhaha de la fin des cours, personne n'eut le temps de se porter au secours de la jeune fille, les uns par manque d'attention, les autres par manque de réflexe ou de place. Et puis, si ce genre d'accident n'était pas rare à Poudlard, il suffisait généralement que le malchanceux prononce une ou deux formules pour se tirer d'affaire, la magie n'étant autorisée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence dans les couloirs de l'école.

Mais le mal de tête de la jeune Française, ajoutée à sa fatigue et à la fragilité de ses nerfs, fit qu'elle dévala l'escalier sur toute sa longueur la tête la première. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le palier, au milieu d'un troupeau de premières années affolées. Complètement sonnée, le cœur au bord des lèvres et des points noirs devant les yeux, Charlotte se rendit compte qu'elle s'était faite une fracture ouverte au poignet gauche.

Sa main pendait, inutile, et du sang s'écoulait de part et d'autre de l'os blanc dressé au milieu de la plaie. Luttant contre une nausée tenace, la jeune fille murmura une formule de soins pour blessure sans gravité, la seule dont elle se souvenait, et qui eût au moins le mérite d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Mais un danger plus grand menaçait ; blessée, épuisée, la jeune Française se sentait glisser vers un état second qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, une transe qu'elle redoutait plus tout…

Sa malédiction n'aurait pas dû se déclencher, pas pour un simple blessure, mais il y avait autre chose…

Cette menace, que Charlotte sentait peser sur elle depuis qu'elle était au château, cette présence meurtrière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à situer précisément…

Le prédateur était là, tout près, et sa proie affaiblie ressentait le danger par tous les pores de sa peau…

Lentement, alors qu'une sorte de voile commençait à obscurcir sa vision, le regard de Charlotte fit le tour du cercle assemblé autour d'elle.

Et dans les brumes de la douleur, dans le brouillard de sa magie, elle le repéra.

Des yeux rouges bordeaux braqués sur elle .

Le regard d'un tueur qui a flairé le sang, son sang.

Deux canines pointues, que fait briller une langue rose et alléchée.

Une bouche pulpeuse, qui goûte l'air avec gourmandise.

Charlotte regarda Malefoy, le roi de Serpentard, le diable de son existence, le blond à la beauté de tueur, et sut, à cet instant, ce qu'il était vraiment, sa véritable nature.

« Vampire », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, elle s'abandonna à la malédiction des Beauregard, réveillée par la douleur et le danger.

Elle Paniqua.

Et ce fut l'Apocalypse.


	7. Chapter 7 : le temps des révélations

La sensation d'une gêne au niveau du poignet. Quelque chose d'un peu… rêche. Le moelleux sur la joue, celui d'un oreiller. Le chatouillis agaçant des cheveux sur le bout du nez.

Une odeur un peu… âcre, étrange. Pas celle du dortoir, ni de la Grande Salle. Une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vraiment bizarre, mais qu'elle pourrait identifier, si jamais elle s'en sentait le courage.

Du bruit ? Un peu, comme étouffé, et pas de bruits humains et urbains. Craquement de bois, gazouillis d'oiseau…Chaleur d'un rayon de soleil, d'ailleurs, un petit, sur sa joue.

Et si elle soulève ses paupières… Oui, un tout petit, qui fait danser les particules de poussières depuis sa chute d'une des hautes fenêtres de… De quoi, d'ailleurs ?!

Charlotte se redressa brusquement dans le lit et réprima un hurlement de douleur. Un instant, elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son poignet bandé qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Manifestement, elle n'était pas entièrement guérie. Tenant précautionneusement le membre blessé contre son ventre, la jeune fille s'assit contre son oreiller et entreprit d'identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Une pièce aux murs blancs, sans décoration particulière, ni affiche ni gravure. Deux armoires métalliques dans un coin, avec un assortiment d'instruments bizarres posés sur un meuble quelconque. Sûrement une sorte d'annexe à l'infirmerie ; ou même le bureau de l'infirmière elle-même puisque Charlotte voyait là tout l'attirail normalement utilisé par le médecin pour l'auscultation d'un malade. Bizarrement, tout cela avait été repoussé dans un autre coin de la pièce, comme s'il avait fallu faire de la place à la hâte, pour son lit. Les ressorts grinçaient doucement tandis que la jeune fille se tortillait sur son matelas, bataillant avec la couverture pour poser les pieds par terre. Ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et comme en plus elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était… Mieux valait partir en exploration. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus sommeil.

La jeune sorcière manquait singulièrement de poigne avec une main en moins, et elle était toujours aux prises avec ses draps quand l'infirmière, une femme d'apparence énergique, entra d'un pas pressé dans la pièce.

« Ah, tu es réveillée, parfait ! Comment te sens-tu, ma petite ?

- Bien, à part que j'ai le poignet en compote. C'est grave ?

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est spectaculaire et douloureux, mais rien de véritablement problématique, du moins pour nous autres sorciers. Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne m'a soignée, alors je pensais que… D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous restez près de la porte ? Je ne suis pas contagieuse, du moins pas aux dernières nouvelles.

- Vous pouvez supporter un traitement magique ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez manifestement un problème avec... les fortes doses de magie, si l'on peut dire. Quand on vous amené, je… Enfin on ne pouvait clairement pas vous soignez avec les méthodes magiques habituelles. Donc on s'est contenté de vous administrer les premiers soins moldus, en attendant. En attendant que vous vous calmiez, s'entend, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je pense… Et où sommes-nous ?

- Tout d'abord, répondez à ma question : tout va bien ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous vous sentez comment, d'ailleurs ?

- Ecoutez, j'ai déjà fait des … crises de ce genre, et je peux vous assurer qu'à présent il n'y a plus aucun danger. Vous pouvez donc vous rapprocher, ça m'évitera de crier. Je me sens bien, quoique un peu faible, et avec le poignet dans un sale état.

- Je vais m'occuper de ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pensez-vous garder des séquelles de votre crise ?

- Je… dois répondre à cette question ?

- Ce serait mieux, mais…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un examen médical approfondi, si c'est là le sens de votre question. Je connais parfaitement les conséquences que peuvent avoir sur moi mes « petites crises », et j'en ai déjà parlé au directeur, donc…

- Si le directeur est au courant… J'imagine que tout est réglé ! Bon je vais m'occuper de votre poignet, dit la jeune femme en se rapprochant de sa patiente et en tirant sa baguette dans le même mouvement. Attention, ça risque de faire un peu mal. »

Quand le traitement commença, Charlotte serra les dents pour ne pas hurler… Mais ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle était toujours plus douillette après… ce genre d'incident, et remettre en place une partie du poignet n'avait rien de très agréable.

« Voilà, c'est terminé, jeune fille. Vous allez garder le lit au moins quelques jours, et vous prendrez une ou deux potions à intervalles réguliers. Je vous les apporterai tout à l'heure, et je vous expliquerai quand et comment les prendre. Si vous souffrez encore, je peux aussi vous mettre un peu de pommade spéciale. Maintenant…

- Merci. Et, euh, excusez-moi, mais… Il y a eut des dégâts ? J'espère que je n'ai blessé personne, ou causé trop de dommages…

- Non, n'ayez crainte, personne n'a eu à souffrir de votre … petit écart de conduite.

- Mais encore ?

- Écoutez, j'ai beaucoup de travail, mais si vous le désirez, je peux faire entrer vos amis. Ils attendent dans la pièce à côté, ils sont très inquiets… Vous n'aurez qu'à leur demander tout ce que vous voulez savoir !! »

Et l'infirmière se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte sans plus se préoccuper de ses protestations. Charlotte l'entendit annoncer que « la jeune demoiselle était réveillée, et que l'on pouvait la voir, mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop la fatiguer. Quelques minutes, pas plus. »

Et aussitôt cette permission accordée, la pièce se retrouva envahie et le lit encerclé par tous les camarades de Charlotte : il y avait là Luna, Parvati, Cho, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux Weasley… Tous heureux de la voir lucide, en bonne santé, et tous le regard brillant de curiosité.

La jeune sorcière soupira ; cette fois, elle n'allait pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle…

« Charlotte !!! Bon sang, si tu savais à quel point on était inquiet !! Quand on t'as vu… c'était atroce !!

- Dis, comment t'as fait ça ? C'était trop cool, et…

- Oh my God, tu as… Et puis…

- Franchement, tu es quoi, au juste ? Hier, tu ressemblais plus à une pile électrique qu'à une fille !! Si c'est à ça que ressemblent les Françaises quand elles sont en colère, je ne poserais jamais ne fut-ce qu'un pied dans ton pays, Dieu m'en préserve !!

- Mais enfin, Ron, tu ne savais pas que les Français avaient très mauvais caractère…

- … Alors imagine un peu les Françaises ? Déjà qu'une fille, en temps normal, c'est…

- STOP ! STOP ! Un peu de calme, s'il-vous-plaît !! »

Charlotte remercia Hermione d'un signe de tête. L'autorité dont savait faire preuve la jeune fille à l'occasion pouvait se révéler fort utile dans des circonstances comme celles-là. Après s'être assurée de l'attention pleine et entière de toute l'assemblée, la jeune sorcière poursuivit : « Nous avons tous envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec notre amie hier, mais nous ne pourrons jamais y arriver si vous parlez tous en même temps !! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans la chambre d'une convalescente, enfin ! Bon, si vous avez compris… Charlotte, tu accepterais de nous fournir quelques explications ? Parce que franchement… On a beau être habitués aux trucs bizarres, voire vraiment étranges, on aimerait bien en savoir un peu plus. »

C'était touchant, de les voir tous là, rassemblés dans ce petit bureau, pendus à ses lèvres et néanmoins prêts à laisser leur curiosité inassouvie si elle le désirait !! Leurs yeux brillaient de curiosité, ils étaient toute ouïe, mais ils attendaient, et ils attendraient aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Si ce n'était pas une belle preuve d'amitié, ça !

« Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, on comprendra, ne t'en fais pas, mais sinon, n'ai pas peur : on ne te jugera pas, en aucun cas. Tu es et tu restes notre amie, sois-en sûre. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, nous sommes là… » Charlotte regarda Harry avec un petit sourire ému. Même s'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles de manière trop craquante après ce petit chef-d'œuvre oratoire bien qu'un peu théâtral, elle ne l'en remercia pas moins mentalement d'avoir prononcé les mots justes, ceux qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'entendre…

Combien de fois, au fil des ans, ne s'était-elle pas retrouvée isolée, complètement seule, après cette malédiction ? Après chaque crise, inévitablement, ses… « amis » du moment la fuyaient comme la peste, comme la brute incroyablement dangereuse qu'elle pensait être. La seule exception notable, qui malheureusement confirmait la règle, concernait son amie d'enfance Harmony.

Ah, Harmony… Plus qu'une amie, même des bacs à sables, quasiment une sœur !!! Toujours là, au moindre coup de pompe, toujours prête à consoler, à faire des bêtises et un talent incroyable pour remonter le moral en toute circonstance !! Plus que son pays, c'était Harmony qui manquait à la jeune Française… Surtout après ce qui s'était passé !

Charlotte soupira. L'une des choses qui avaient rendues son amitié possible, avec Harmony, et qui l'avait même soudée de manière indéfectible, c'était le secret qu'elles partageaient, celui de la malédiction des Beauregard. La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience de la vérité, mais bon… Peut-être cela pouvait-il encore marcher ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'elle dirait serait déterminant pour son avenir, alors… Si ses camarades devaient partir en courant après son histoire, autant être franche, comme ça elle n'aurait aucun regret !! Mais avant…

« Avant de vous donner une réponse, j'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand je suis dans cet état, je ne garde aucun souvenir, ce qui fait que quand je me réveille… Vous pourriez me raconter la fin de la journée d'hier ? Honnêtement, ce serait super. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Personne ne s'attendait à cette demande pourtant logique, et personne ne savait comment y répondre.

Pourtant, il a bien fallu accéder à la requête de Charlotte, et c'est Harry qui s'est lancé le premier : « Eh bien, quand tu as commencé à… à… péter un câble grave, on ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Déjà, tu as… lévité. Enfin, tu t'es soulevée de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les bras en croix, tu sais, un peu dans le style « ange dévastateur ».

- Ange de la mort, c'est tout à fait ça !!

- Ron a raison, c'était carrément flippant !!

- Oui, et…

- Et je continue, merci !! Donc tu étais là, les cheveux entièrement hérissés, les yeux révulsés…

- En fait, on voyait encore quelques vaisseaux sanguins.

- Oui, c'était pire !

- En effet, tu étais vraiment terrifiante. Tu avais des sortes d'éclairs, de toutes les couleurs, qui te couraient sur tout le corps. Ça pouvait être joli, tant qu'on ne les voyait pas ouvrir un trou de la taille d'une balle de golf dans le sol !! On n'avait jamais vu de magie comme ça, à Poudlard, et personne ne savait comment réagir ! D'ailleurs, euh… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Oh, c'est un peu compliqué ; en gros, ce sont des éclairs de personnalité : ils étaient de toutes les couleurs parce que je n'étais pas en mode « combat », et pour ça vous avez eu de la chance ! J'imagine que le ... stimulus ayant provoqué le déchaînement de… mon état avait provisoirement disparu. Mais je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard, continue Harry. S'il-te-plaît.

- Euh… D'accord. Tu étais là, comme ça, au milieu du palier, et tu as commencé à tourner sur toi-même, comme si… comme si tu cherchais quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la foule, effectivement. Et si tu l'avais trouvé, il se serait passé quoi ? Ok, ok, je continue. Tu devais en être à ton deuxième tour quand les profs sont arrivés. Enfin, McGonagall a surgi, en brandissant sa baguette, et elle t'a jetée un sort de paralysie, si je me souviens bien. Mais toi, tu l'as détourné comme on écrase une mouche !! Tu… Tu as ricané, et tu as commencé à flotter vers McGonagall. Je crois que tu lui aurais fait sa fête, si Snape n'était pas arrivé au pas de course. Il a sorti sa baguette sans ralentir, il t'a crié quelque chose dans une langue bizarre, tu t'es retournée, et là… Là… C'était tellement…

- Accouche, Harry ! Quoi ?!

- Eh bien en fait, il a fait sortir de sa baguette une sorte de filet bizarre, il l'a jeté sur toi, et toi tu as commencé à hurler.

- Comment ?

- Tu te rappelles la banshee, au cours de Mistlouf ? Le même cri. Peut-être un peu plus… humain, mais en substance c'était le même.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite Snape a commencé à chanter. Oui, oui, je sais, ça paraît étrange, mais il a commencé à chanter une espèce de mélopée, une incantation, toujours dans cette langue bizarre. McGonagall et Flitwick , qui venait d'arriver, lui ont donné un coup de main. Enfin, si l'on peut dire. Toi, tu étais toujours enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à grosse bulle de savon multicolore, et tu as arrêté de crier. A la place, tu t'es mis à fixer Snape, et méchamment ! Apparemment, cette bulle devait te servir de prison, parce que tes éclairs rebondissaient à l'intérieur sans transpercer les parois, mais tu as quand même réussi…

- Et pour ça tu as droit à tous nos remerciements…

- … et à notre grâce éternelle !!

- Oui, parce que tu as réussi, comme je le disais juste avant d'être interrompu, tu as donc réussi à faire basculer Snape par-dessus la rambarde !!

- QUOI ?!

- En fait, il a été projeté en arrière, si fort qu'il a perdu l'équilibre et… oh ne t'inquiète pas, ne fais pas cette tête, il va très bien ! Simplement, il a … été blessé dans son amour-propre.

- En fait, quand tu perds l'équilibre à Poudlard, et que tu bascules par-dessus la rampe, un sort protecteur s'active : le malchanceux se retrouve hissé par son fond de culotte sur le palier qu'il vient de quitter. Le plus souvent, l'atterrissage est assez brutal et se fait au détriment de la dignité du malheureux !

- Merci, Hermione. Tu imagines : toute l'école a pu admirer Snape, cul par-dessus tête, en train de se débattre avec sa robe de sorcier et sa sempiternelle cape !!

- D'ailleurs ses sous-vêtements ne sont pas…

- Par pitié, pas de détails sordides ! La suite plutôt !

- Pendant que Snape se retrouvait dans cette peu gracieuse position, Dumbledore est arrivé. Vous vous êtes dévisagés quelques secondes, il t'a crié une phrase dans cette langue inconnue, tu lui as répondu aussi sec, et …. Vous avez commencé à lutter. Au final, c'est lui qui a gagné, mais vous êtes quand même restés face à face cinq bonnes minutes !! Franchement, c'était… Énorme !!

- Et puis, ajouta Luna d'une toute petite voix, j'ai l'impression que si Dumbledore a eu le dessus, c'est parce que tu l'as laissée faire. A un moment tu t'es cabrée, on aurait dit que tu luttais contre toi-même… C'est ce qui a permis à Dumbledore de fermer complètement la bulle avant de te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il t'a assommée magiquement, ligotée, et les professeurs t'ont emmenée à l'infirmerie.

- Et quand on est arrivé ici, on a vu qu'ils t'avaient mis dans le bureau de l'infirmière, probablement parce que c'est une pièce qui est isolée et protégée magiquement de reste du château. Et puis il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il serait relié directement au bureau du directeur.

- En cas d'urgence…

- … ou autre chose !! »

Même la boutade des jumeaux et son sous-entendu graveleux ne parvint pas à dérider Charlotte. Elle entendait encore le récit sinistre de ses exploits devant toute l'école, et elle ne parvenait pas à admettre que tout le monde, désormais, avait vu la bête qui se cachait en elle. Elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Les gens qui se tenaient devant elle avaient répondu à ses questions, elle se devait maintenant de répondre franchement aux leurs. Et tant pis s'ils partaient en courant ensuite, elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver seule…

Tant pis s'ils ne comprenaient pas !!

La jeune fille soupira encore, puis, après avoir regardé chacun de ses auditeurs droits dans les yeux, elle se lança dans le récit de ce qui lui coûtait tellement à chaque fois : elle commença à raconter l'histoire des Beauregard, et surtout de leur malédiction…

_Et là, je sais, vous me détestez tous !! J'imagine sans peine le cri de désespoir qui vous échappe quand vous lisez cette fin, et que vous comprenez qu'il va falloir attendre encore pour connaître la nature de la malédiction... Et comme je suis une sadique, j'aime ça !! Cependant, ne vous en faites pas, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je fais ça surtout pour emmerder mon personnage principal un bon coup ! La suite est déjà prête, et je n'attend qu'une réaction de sa part (à savoir, deux ou trois insultes bien senties ^^) pour la publier. Je pense que ça ne tardera pas trop, et en attendant... Bon, je me tais, je me tais, promis !_ A bientôt !!!!


	8. Chapter 7bis : Confidences

_Le voici le voilà, ce fameux chapitre 8 ! Si j'ai été un peu longue, c'est parce qu'au fur et à mesure de ma relecture, je me suis mise à rajouter des trucs, à modifier des machins... J'ai réécrit et écrit plus de la moitié du chapitre ! Mais... Je suis contente ^^. _

_Bonne lecture !  
_

« Bon, je suppose qu'après ce que vous avez vu, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Et puis c'est vrai que dans cette école, vous êtes plutôt habitués à ce que les élèves sortent un peu de l'ordinaire, alors voilà… J'espère que vous êtes bien installés, ça risque d'être un peu long… Luna, je peux avoir un peu d'eau ? Merci… Donc, heu… Par où commencer ? En fait, je déteste raconter cette histoire, alors…

D'accord, d'accord, je me lance, pas la peine de crier ! N'oubliez pas que je suis convalescente, enfin ! Oui, je sais, c'est du poignet, pas de la langue, et alors ? Les séquelles psychologiques, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ah ! Bref, si les jumeaux veulent bien me laisser continuer… Merci Hermione. Donc…

_"Cette histoire commence en plein Moyen Âge, en l'an 1149, mais elle aurait pu se dérouler n'importe où et à n'importe quelle époque. Une histoire emblématique. Et comme toutes les histoires emblématiques, elle commence par Il était une fois…"_

Je m'appelle Charlotte de Beauregard, et j'appartiens à une très ancienne lignée de sorciers. En fait, à une époque, ma famille a même régné sur la France, et sur quelques autres pays. Non, vous ne trouverez pas une seule trace de cette domination dans les livres d'histoires moldus, pour la bonne et simple raison que cette Histoire concerne le seul royaume des sorciers. Vous savez, celui qui a disparu au XVIIIème siècle à peu près, quand les sorciers se sont rendus comptes que désormais, beaucoup de peuples entendaient faire valoir leur droit en tant que nation ? Oh bon, d'accord, peut-être plus tôt ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas une experte, et puis je suis convalescente… Oui, je sais, pas de la tête… Oh, flûte, vous voulez entendre la suite de mon histoire, oui ou… Merci de votre sollicitude, les jumeaux, mais ma santé mentale est … ET PUIS ZUT ! JE M'ENERVE OU JE CONTINUE ?

Ah, quand même. Vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile pour moi, de vous raconter ça ? Et bien pas du tout, figurez-vous. Bon. Sachez que nous ne sommes pas des adeptes de la « pureté » du sang, chez les Beauregard, et donc qu'au fil des siècles notre famille s'est beaucoup étendue, et notre… potentiel magique, contenu dans ledit sang, s'est un peu dilué. En fait, des Cracmols naissent dans notre famille, des sorciers de peu d'importance aussi… Par peu d'importance, j'entends peu de pouvoir, vous comprenez…

Mais moi, Charlotte de Beauregard, je descends en droite ligne de l'ancêtre le plus puissant toute notre histoire et il semble que j'ai hérité de tout son pouvoir, puisque je suis la plus puissante sorcière que l'on ait vue dans ma famille depuis des générations. Au début, je trouvais ça super-cool, et puis… j'ai su que ce pouvoir s'accompagnait du sort qu'il avait lancé sur notre famille, voilà des siècles, et qui s'était peu à peu transformé en malédiction.

Vous connaissez cette phrase culte, « un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités » ? Eh bien, chez moi, c'est : un grand pouvoir implique une grande malédiction ! Et non, ce n'est pas mon CARACTÈRE DE CHIEUSE, MERCI LES JUMEAUX !

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, donc, cet ancêtre… Il s'appelait Sigismond, je crois, Sigismond de Beauregard. A deux ou trois générations près, c'est le fondateur de la famille. Eh oui, ma famille a un arbre généalogique qui remonte au Moyen-âge, ça vous épate, hein ? En tout cas, même si c'est son arrière-arrière-grand-père le premier des de Beauregard, c'est bien Sigismond l'auteur de tout mon malheur. Comment je le sais ? Grâce à son frère Enguerrand, le chroniqueur familial, son cadet. Il tenait une sorte de journal intime, chose plutôt rare pour l'époque chez les moldus, mais pas chez les sorciers. Vous savez que c'était obligatoire dans les grandes familles, d'avoir quelqu'un pour tout consigner ?

Ah. Évidemment. Non Hermione, ne te méprends pas, c'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée que tu le saches, ni même que tu ais lu les _Chroniques de Godric le Preux_, les plus détaillées pour l'époque. N'empêche, t'as du courage. Ce pavé fait bien quarante volumes…

Enfin bref, donc Enguerrand était chargé de raconter l'histoire familiale. Je vais essayer de vous résumer l'essentiel : pendant la Première Guerre de Sorcellerie, mes ancêtres avaient un rôle majeur ce qu'ils ont fait exactement n'est pas très précis. Ils étaient dans le camp des justes, comme tout le monde à l'époque, ils combattaient pour le Bien et la Justice, Dieu était avec eux, et bla bla bla… Vous voyez le tableau ? Bien. Moi, j'ai quelques doutes par rapport à ce qui a suivi, parce que…

Ok, ok, je continue ! C'est pendant cette guerre que nous avons acquis une grande partie de notre prestige et de notre renommée. Nous nous y sommes illustrés comme de vaillants combattants, un clan fier et uni, fort, sur qui on pouvait compter. Nous étions devenus les représentants du monde libre. Et ceci expliquant cela, nous étions donc les adversaires tous désignés des « Hommes de la Nuit ».

Vous voyez de qui je parle ? Les sorciers maléfiques, les serviteurs des Forces du Mal… Mais si, faites un effort, notre guerre contre eux a été tellement violente qu'on en trouve même des traces dans l'Histoire moldue!

Oui, c'est ça, les croisades, merci Hermione. Les batailles en Terre Sainte n'ont eu lieu que bien après le début de la guerre, quand l'ennemi était déjà agonisant, mais c'est ainsi : les « guerres saintes » n'ont été que la conséquence des « guerres magiques ».

Quand la Grande Guerre contre les Mores, les Sarrasins, ou, selon l'appellation consacrée, les « Hommes de Nuit » a commencé, le camp de la Lumière s'est rapidement retrouvé en mauvaise posture. L'ennemi était plus cruel, plus fort, et beaucoup mieux préparé. Il en faut, du temps, pour maîtriser les arcanes de la magie noire, alors on peut bien planifier une guerre à côté, non ?

Toujours est-il que si les serviteurs du Bien se doutaient de quelque chose depuis un certain temps, ils n'ont commencé à se préparer que bien trop tard : la guerre avait déjà commencé. Nous n'avions que des armes classiques, des sortilèges de canonnade à opposer aux redoutables baguettes de combats imaginées dans les laboratoires maléfiques d'Istanbul. Le pays qui est aujourd'hui la Turquie était alors le QG des Forces du Mal… Pas étonnant.

Outre les baguettes surpuissantes, qui avaient la taille d'une épée classique et la puissance de feu d'un bazooka, les Maures disposaient aussi de toute une gamme de sortilèges préfabriqués, de l'empoisonnement de l'eau à l'épidémie de choléra. Sans pitié, sanguinaires, ils dévastaient tout sur leur passage.

Et le château de mes ancêtres fut assiégé. D'après le compte-rendu des événements, les combats ont commencé non loin de nos terres, à tel point que le château en question occupait la position peu avantageuse de forteresse en première ligne. Les batailles faisaient rage, et chaque jour des paysans venaient par milliers chercher refuge entre les murs de pierre. Beaucoup balbutiaient des histoires étranges, à propos de créatures immortelles, invincibles, dignes des limbes adversaires avaient apparemment recours aux créatures démoniaques, au moins un peu, afin d'ajouter à leurs armées de quoi réduire nos forces en pièce encore plus facilement.

Mais nous, les Beauregard, nous avions la ténacité, la rage de vaincre, la… Oui, en gros, un très mauvais caractère ! Nous résistions depuis des jours et des jours déjà, et bien que nos hommes fassent toujours preuve d'un courage exemplaire et donnent du fil à retordre à nos adversaires, la situation commençait à être légèrement désespérée. C'est alors que Sigismond eut un geste à la fois glorieux et ignoble : de peur de voir sa forteresse succomber et sa lignée s'éteindre, il décida de recourir à une magie très ancienne, dont le secret est oublié de nos jours.

C'est en grande partie la source de mon problème aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

Mon ancêtre monta dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour pour élaborer son sortilège. Il y resta enfermé plusieurs jours de suite, sans que personne ne remarque son absence sur les remparts. Ce ne fut que le septième jour, alors que l'aube se levait sur un nouveau carnage, qu'Enguerrand s'inquiéta : son frère n'était ni blessé, ni prisonnier, alors où pouvait-il avoir disparu ?

Ce fut aussi à ce moment qu'il sentit son corps changer. Tous les habitants du château sans exception, hommes femmes, enfants, tous ceux qui avaient survécu tombèrent à terre et se tordirent de douleur, en proie à d'atroces souffrances. Pendant ce temps, les Sarrasins, devant le manque de réactions inhabituel de leurs adversaires, investirent la forteresse : ils dressèrent des échelles, utilisèrent des tours de guerre pour faire passer le maximum de leurs hommes.

Bien sûr, ils eurent un instant d'hésitation en voyant que plus aucune magie ne fonctionnait, mais les Beauregard avaient protégé leur fief avec des barrières magiques, et les envahisseurs pensèrent à un simple dommage collatéral, ceci d'autant plus que ce qu'ils découvrirent dans la cour principale leur donna suffisamment de quoi penser : partout des corps, agités de convulsions, tordus par des spasmes violents, ou totalement immobiles, mais laissant échapper des râles affreux.

Partout la… Mort ? La maladie ? Plutôt les prémices d'une malédiction dont ils ignoraient tout. Ils crurent que tous les habitants avaient choisi la mort par empoisonnement plutôt que de tomber entre leurs mains.

Ivres de rage, de sang, et d'une victoire trop facilement acquise, ils se promenaient tranquillement en riant au milieu des corps impuissants, quand soudain…

_Tout l'auditoire, suspendu aux lèvres de Charlotte, s'était penché en avant pour ne pas perdre une miette du passionnant récit…_

Un More, pour s'amuser, avait commencé à donner des coups de pied à un enfant. Un petit garçon brun, de six ou sept ans à peine, et qui gémissait en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Penché au-dessus de lui, l'ennemi riait en le faisant rouler à coups de bottes.

Quand soudain…

_Toute l'assistance retenait son souffle._

Le petit a ouvert les yeux ; au même instant, sentant une présence derrière lui, le Maure s'est retourné. Aussitôt, le garçonnet a bondi et lui a déchiqueté la gorge, à mains nues. Puis, pendant que le cadavre de son persécuteur s'abattait dans la poussière du sol, il a regardé son père, celui qui avait distrait son adversaire, son géniteur au sourire rouge de ère lui s'entassaient les débris humains…

Et tous deux avaient le regard impavide, insensible, inhumain. Sans un mot, ils se sont retournés pour contempler le carnage qui avait lieu dans la grande cour du château. Les assiégeants se faisaient massacrer par les assiégés, sans aucune pitié.

Là, un vieillard tordait le coup d'un homme de dix ans plus jeune que lui. Ici une femme utilisait une poêle en fonte avec autant d'efficacité qu'une massue. Une bande d'enfants, les mains illuminées par le feu du pouvoir, fabriquaient des projectiles magiques et crevaient les yeux des « Hommes de la Nuit » à leur portée à coups de lance-pierre.

Et le père et le fils se jetèrent dans la bataille.

Les ennemis arrivèrent, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus forts et mieux organisés.

Tel un fleuve coulant du haut des murailles, ils tentèrent de submerger cette résistance inattendue, ils tentèrent par tous les moyens de reprendre le contrôle du champ de bataille, mais rien à faire ! Chaque personne dans le camp des Beauregard, quelle que soit son âge et sa stature, se battait comme un lion, avec la force de dix hommes.

Pour chaque Beauregard tombé, un régiment entier de Sarrasins succombaient.

« Et le combats cessa faute de combattants »…

Tout ce que je viens de vous raconter n'est que le fruit des déductions d'Enguerrand, peut-être agrémenté par quelques détails tout droit sortis de son imagination.

Toujours est-il que lorsque les Beauregard sortirent de leur transe meurtrière, ils baignaient tous dans le sang de leurs ennemis.

Et « baigner » n'est pas employé ici au sens métaphorique de terme, je vous prie de le croire.

Partagés entre l'euphorie d'une victoire inattendue et l'horreur du spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, tous étaient en état de choc. Après ce réveil quelque peu chaotique, Enguerrand prit les choses en mains, c'est-à-dire qu'il établit un semblant d'organisation pour nettoyer le château, inspecter ce qui restait du camp des Sarrasins,soigner les blessés et enterrer les morts, pendant que lui-même partait à la recherche de son frère.

C'était la dernière sensation dont il se rappelait distinctement, cette inquiétude causée par l'absence de son aîné en plein milieu des combats. Ensuite venait une sorte de voile rouge, auquel se mêlaient l'odeur du sang et le bruit des chairs déchiquetées.

Il le trouva dans la salle, tout en haut du donjon. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour arriver là, tant les cadavres s'entassaient dans les escaliers. Le corps de Sigismond se trouvait au sommet d'une véritable montagne de morts, humains et démons mêlés, en morceaux ou entiers. Seul le visage de son aîné était encore reconnaissable : le reste de sa personne avait été percé de tant de coups, c'était un miracle qu'il en reste quelque-chose.

Enguerrand resta un instant immobile, à pleurer son frère et à s'interroger : qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à se réfugier là, à l'abri des combats ? Sigismond avait disparu bien avant que les Sarrasins n'envahissent le château, et seule la couardise avait pu mener ici, à l'écart du champ de bataille. La couardise…

Sigismond n'était pas un lâche, il y avait donc forcément une autre explication. En entendant ses hommes déblayer l'escalier, Enguerrand sortit de sa transe et commença à inspecter la salle. Tout ce qui se trouvait au sol avait été détruit par la violence des combats ou noyé sous des flots de sang jusqu'à devenir totalement méconnaissable. Mais au-dessus…

Sur la poutre principale pendait un bout de tissu. Enguerrand reconnut le blason de sa famille, ma famille, sur ce qui semblait être l'étoffe protégeant les Chroniques des Beauregard. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs, comme Sigismond sans doute avant lui, pour léviter jusqu'à hauteur de la poutre.

Et là, il découvrit le lourd volume, dans lequel il consignait chaque jour les événements quotidiens et ce, depuis des années. Bien sûr, depuis le début des combats, ses rapports s'étaient faits plus laconiques, plus précis : on ne faisait pas de poésie en temps de guerre, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de marquer consciencieusement le nombre de morts et de blessés depuis le début du siège.

Il n'eut donc aucun mal à retrouver la page du jour, et ce qu'il y lu l'épouvanta…

Voici ce que disait le dernier message de son frère :

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Nous sommes courageux et forts, de vaillants guerriers, mais il y a parmi nous des femmes et enfants, et je refuse de les voir souffrir plus longtemps. Et il ne s'agit pas simplement de nous, mais du camp de la Lumière tout entier… Les nôtres ne sont pas prêts à combattre, il faut leur donner du temps, il faut résister à tout prix. N'importe quel prix…

Pour sauver notre château et notre lignée, j'ai décidé de faire appel à une magie parmi les plus anciennes et les plus simples qui soient. En fait, je vais combiner deux sortilèges, l'un de puissance et l'autre de réveil, pour nous donner les moyens de nous défendre contre nos ennemis. Si j'ai hésité si longtemps à le lancer, c'est parce que j'ignore tout de ses conséquences exactes je ne sais pas s'il marchera, ni s'il aura les effets que j'espère, mais c'est notre dernière chance. Notre dernière alternative, face à une mort aussi glorieuse qu'inutile.

Je vais tout simplement réveiller l'instinct de nos ancêtres. Je préfère ne pas donner ici de plus amples explications ainsi, si je meurs, ou si le château tombe aux mains de nos ennemis, le secret de cette puissance sera préservé. De plus, je sais que n'importe quel membre de ma famille pourra me comprendre : point n'est besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet, d'autant plus en ces temps troublés où le temps est plus à l'action qu'à la parole. Aussi je m'en remets à vous, mes chers amis, mais surtout à toi, mon cher frère, mon précieux cadet, pour comprendre mes dernières paroles si je ne suis plus là pour vous les expliquer.

Bien à vous…

Sigismond de Beauregard, héritier de la Couronne du Dragon, premier fils d'Harald le Grand. »

Sous le choc, Enguerrand vacilla. Il pouvait lire ce qu'avait écrit son frère, il pouvait comprendre ses dernières paroles, mais il n'arrivait pas à en assimiler totalement le sens… Ainsi Sigismond avait osé !

Ils en parlaient souvent à table, le soir, et d'ailleurs cela donnait lieu à des disputes mémorables. Sigismond était fasciné par les mystères du corps humain, et Enguerrand ne se lassait pas d'observer la Nature. Les deux frères avaient fini par combiner le résultat de leurs recherches et de leurs réflexions, et…

Un jour, Sigismond avait testé sur lui une de ses nouvelles formules : une tempête avait ravagé leurs terres, et surtout détruit un village entier. Pour secourir les rares survivants encore coincés sous les décombres, le jeune homme avait augmenté sa force à l'aide d'une formule, et…

- Bah oui, c'est facile à faire, non ?

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Il a modifié ses muscles à l'échelle cellulaire, il a ensorcelé son ADN ! ET IL A RÉUSSI ! Ah, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Donc…

En fait, il a utilisé un principe très simple : nos cellules gardent énormément d'informations en mémoire, notamment du temps où l'homme était encore proche de l'animal, non civilisé, solitaire… Vous savez, l'homme naturel décrit par Rousseau ? Non ?

Bande d'incultes.

En bref, du temps où l'homme était encore sauvage, il était beaucoup plus fort, ne disposant d'aucun outil pour l'aider. Sigismond s'est juste rapproché de cette force originelle, dissimulée en nous. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas l'ADN, ni la mémoire cellulaire, ni Rousseau, donc il a dû simplement souhaiter quelque chose comme « être fort comme un bœuf », ou… Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, quoi.

C'est aussi ce qu'il a fait le jour de cette bataille funeste, mais à plus grande échelle et de manière beaucoup plus radicale : il a réveillé la mémoire des plus féroces prédateurs qui soient, et qui ont été proches de l'homme à un moment ou à un autre de la création…

- Et, euh, en résumé, ça donne quoi ?

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas suivi ? C'est une blague ? Raaah, mais vous servez à rien, ma parole ! Ok, en résumé, euh… eh bien, un sort a gravé dans le patrimoine génétique de ma famille le réveil de tous les instincts les plus primaires, et ce, dès que nous sommes en danger. Là, ça vous va ?

- Vous êtes maudits à cause de l'erreur d'un lointain ancêtre, ok. Et… Enguerrand ne pouvait pas lever le sortilège ?

- En fait, il n'avait jamais pratiqué cette sorte de magie, n'avait jamais prononcé un seul de ces sortilèges, donc il n'avait aucune idée de la procédure à suivre. En plus, tous les ustensiles utilisés, étant posés au sol, ont soit été détruits dans le chaos de la bataille, soit noyés sous des flots de sang, et par conséquent impossibles à identifier. Vous suivez ce que je dis ?

- On suit, on suit, mais… Et après ?

- Quoi après ?

- Ben… c'est tout ?

- Oh, non ! En fait, Enguerrand se remettait tout juste de ses émotions quand des soldats ont surgi, complètement affolés. C'était ceux qu'il avait envoyé inspecter le camp des Sarrasins, vous vous souvenez ? Bon.

Il se trouve qu'en inspectant les tentes encore intactes, ils étaient tombés sur une des créatures démoniaques invoquées par les Hommes de la Nuit pour les aider. Tous ont hurlé, dégainé leurs épées et… les deux hommes qui formaient l'avant-garde se sont jetés sur cette espèce d'araignée géante et velue et l'ont massacrée.

A deux. Contre un arachnide de sept mètres de haut.

Le sort s'était réveillé pour eux, et les autres soldats ont assisté à la scène. Ils l'ont décrite par la suite comme le combat de _berserkir _à la pure mode viking. Pour avoir étudié le phénomène d'assez près, je suis d'accord avec mes ancêtres : c'est la meilleure façon de nommer mon état à l'heure actuel.

Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout.

- Donc… Si on a bien tout suivi… Tu es en fait une princesse blonde, française et berserk, parce qu'un de tes ancêtres a modifié ton ADN grâce à la magie, ce qui fait que quand tu te sens menacée tu te… transformes en une sorte de bête sauvage, primitive et féroce ?

- C'est ça, en gros.

- La vache. »

Un assez long silence plana sur l'assemblée. Chacun prit le temps de digérer les secrets extraordinaires révélés par Charlotte, sans pouvoir réellement réaliser l'énormité de la chose.

Mais cet instant de repos fut bien trop court pour la jeune Française, car ses amis exigèrent, presque aussitôt selon elle, des explications, des précisions, et…

« Tout le monde se calme ! Arrêtez de hurler, bon sang ! Une question à la fois, s'il vous plaît ! Je commence à saturer grave, là…

- Excuse-nous Charlotte, mais bon, avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend des trucs pareils !

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours non plus que je raconte cette histoire ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je confie ça à tout le monde ? Non, généralement, quand je fais une crise, je change d'école ou je vais en « vacances » à la campagne, alors… Vous faites partie désormais du petit cercle d'initiés, youpi !

- Mais… Et tes amies ?

- J'en ai deux au courant, et quelques autres dans la confidence.

- Il y a une différence ?

- Oui : quand je dis « au courant », c'est au courant de tout, dans les moindres détails. Harmony et Laura ne m'ont jamais trahie. Heureusement que je les connais, d'ailleurs, puisque qu'elles savent comment me… « calmer », si ça dérape. Laura a une méthode bien à elle, en tout cas, mais efficace : soit elle m'assomme, soit elle fait fuir le danger.

- Elle peut faire fuir un danger qui te pousserait à devenir berserk ?

- Oh oui… Et plus encore ! C'est Laura. Mais bon, si je vous ai raconté ça, ce n'est pas pour rien. Déjà, vous êtes habitués à côtoyer ce qui est bizarre, voire étrange, et…

- Merci Charlotte !

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de toi, Harry ! Mais reconnais quand même que tu as le chic pour attirer les ennuis. Non, le plus important, c'est que vous connaissez mieux Poudlard que moi, et notamment sa bibliothèque. Alors, si vous pouviez me dire où chercher…

- On va faire mieux que ça ! On va te donner un coup de main, mais avant, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question…

- Oui, Hermione ?

- En fait… Sigismond était vraiment l'héritier de la Couronne du Dragon ?

- Oui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est extraordinaire ! C'est… Et tu …

- Hermione, là n'est pas la question. Si tu veux bien, on pourra en discuter plus tard, ok ? Surtout que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le problème qui nous occupe.

- Aucun ?

- Aucun.

- Dommage. Mais c'est d'accord, je vais commencer à aller fouiller la bibliothèque. Repose-toi bien !

- On va te laisser, et puis on va aussi passer voir Billy. Le pauvre, il n'arrête pas de tourner en rond depuis hier.

- Sa petite protégée a été blessée…

- … Son honneur de _gentleman_ aussi !

- A demain ! »

Ses amis partis, la jeune sorcière poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était bon de les voir, de rire avec eux, mais c'était bien aussi d'avoir un peu de calme, surtout avec le poignet en compote !

Charlotte se réveilla en sursaut quand l'infirmière arriva pour lui donner ses potions. Elle avait dû s'assoupir assez longtemps, puisque le crépuscule avait pris place derrière les hautes fenêtres. La jeune fille se sentait très bien, ragaillardie par ses quelques heures de sommeil, et elle avait envie de se promener.

Aussi, malgré l'interdiction formelle de l'infirmière, elle attendit le départ de cette dernière pour se glisser à bas de son lit et se faufiler dans les couloirs, déserts à cette heure. Tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, mais Charlotte se dirigea vers la chambre des préfets.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que ses amis lui avaient dit au sujet de Billy et culpabilisait depuis : en effet, elle aurait dû au moins avertir le jeune homme dès leur première rencontre. Après tout, il était chargé de veiller sur elle, alors qu'il aurait dû plutôt la surveiller… Aussi espérait-elle se rattraper en allant lui avouer toute l'histoire, là, maintenant, avant que les rumeurs n'aient pris trop d'ampleur pour qu'elle puisse les contrer.

La jeune sorcière s'était toujours servie des ragots auparavant, pour dissuader les possibles amitiés et pouvoir ainsi rester seule, dans son coin. Mais la réaction d'Harry et les autres lui faisaient, pour la première fois, espérer autre chose : au lieu de la fuir, ils s'étaient précipités à son chevet, et ils étaient restés une fois leur curiosité satisfaite ! Charlotte était consciente d'en faire un peu trop en allant voir Billy, mais elle avait tellement soif d'amour…

La chambre était sombre et silencieuse. Apparemment, Billy était encore avec les autres dans la Grande Salle. Peu importe, elle pouvait l'attendre, et mieux valait rester où elle était : si on la trouvait en train de se promener dans les couloirs, elle risquait de se trouver enchaînée à son lit jusqu'à son complet rétablissement. Et ça, pas question.

Comme la jeune fille était un peu fatiguée, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, et le stress, sa convalescence et les moelleux des coussins aidant, elle s'assoupit à nouveau.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui la réveilla. Au début un peu désorientée, elle réussit finalement à reconnecter tous ses neurones, et… Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit regretter son audace.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle décidé de crapahuter dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle était encore faible ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris ce risque ? D'autant plus qu'elle risquait de tomber sur Lui. Ceci dit, c'était peut-être le désir inconscient de Le revoir qui l'avait poussée à sortir du lit, à venir le plus discrètement possible ici, là où elle avait le plus de chance de Le revoir…

Lui.

Et voilà qu'elle le découvrait, Malefoy le Maudit, debout à la porte de sa chambre, appuyé contre le chambranle, à moitié nu, un simple drap noué autour de la taille. En silence, ils regardèrent la jeune sorcière brune, sortie elle aussi de la chambre du Serpentard, nue elle aussi sous son drap, disparaître dans la salle de bain, rouge de honte.

Quand la porte claqua, Charlotte reporta toute son attention sur Draco. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier qui il était ?

Le sang séché rapidement entrevu sur le cou de la jeune victime venait de lui rendre la mémoire. Furieuse contre elle, contre le blond, contre le monde entier, elle entreprit de dissoudre Malefoy par la force de son regard.

Et elle réussit en partie, puisque ce fut lui qui céda le premier. Il baissa la tête, soupira, puis braqua à nouveau ses yeux brûlants sur elle.

On entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Mais il n'avait pas peur.

Elle n'avait pas gagné.

Là, impuissante, assise dans ce fauteuil, elle le vit approcher, lentement, puis :

« Te voilà de nouveau parmi nous. Tant mieux. Ca va redevenir… intéressant. Tu ne penses pas, chérie ? Oh, pardon. Je voulais dire…Princesse Charlotte.»

Il savait.

Il avait entendu.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rétracter ses crocs.

_Alors, ça vous a plut ? Ça vous plaît ? Un petit effort pour les 50 reviews, please ! Et sinon, je vous préviens : je pars en Allemagne. Donc un peu de patience pour le chapitre 9, désolé, il va en falloir ! J'essaierais de faire au plus vite, je vous le promets ! Rongez votre frein avec cette fin en attendant ! (Je suis vraiment atroce, non ? ^^ ) Merci beaucouuuuuuuuuuuuup !_


	9. Chapter 8 : Combats en chambre

_Le voici le voilà, tout beau, tout chaud, et assez court ! En fait, c'est un peu un chapitre spécial pour Yuu-HiNa : merci, merci d'avoir eu le courage et la patience de laisser une review sur chaque chapitre ! En fait, ça m'a donné des idées, notamment sur Billy... Ce personnage était prévu pour rester assez secondaire, mais voilà, ta remarque a fait tilt, donc... J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait ^^ ! Je précise que c'est une histoire qui n'était absolument pas prévue au programme ; en fait, c'est le développement d'un incident prévu (Draco en serviette ^^), mais comme il rendait mon chapitre trèèèèèèès long... je l'ai coupé ! Alors voilà... Bonne lecture _

_PS : Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai l'intention de rendre les chapitres suivants... comment dire... assez chaud ! Vous n'avez qu'à me donner votre avis dans une review ^^ !_

_PPS : OUI, CELA IMPLIQUE UN PANTALON DE CUIR ! Je n'oublie pas, t'inquiète (je n'oublie jamais rien : pire qu'un éléphant !) et je pense que tu vas aimer ce que j'en ai fait, ma Rousse ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA...  
_

MORDS-MOI MORDS-MOI MORDS-MOI !

Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente de Charlotte pendant près de dix minutes.

La sorcière brune pouvait bien se noyer sous sa douche, la jeune fille blonde s'en fichait royalement, comme toute princesse capricieuse qui se respecte. Seul comptait ce beau blond à moitié nu, cette pure représentation d'Apollon qui provoquait en elle un tel désir. Inconsciemment, elle se redressa et se cambra dans son fauteuil. La douleur de son poignet venait se mêler à une autre sorte de souffrance, plus forte et plus agréable…

Et apparemment, Draco lui-même avait sentit l'atmosphère se charger de tension sexuelle – ceci dit, comment y échapper ? Quand on voyait la tête de Charlotte…- ; plus étonnant, il semblait ne pas y rester indifférent. Son regard posé sur la jeune sorcière s'était fait brûlant, ses canines avaient grandies et sa serviette… était tombée. Il détaillait avec plaisir le corps presque offert de Charlotte, ces courbes voluptueuses, et son cou si fin, où l'on voyait battre une veine...

Il s'avança vers la jeune Française, qui détaillait avec plaisir et envie les moindres courbes de son corps musclé et parfait. Des épaules larges, des pectoraux bien dessinés que l'on caresse avec tendresse et/ou passion, les mamelons déjà durs semblables à des friandises délicieuses, des abdos en tablette de chocolat que l'on mourrait d'envie de croquer, de lécher, de mordre à pleine dents… Et le reste ! Charlotte, le souffle court, contemplait l'incarnation vivante de la tentation, et se sentait plus que prête à lui céder sans hésitation !

Qui peut dire ce qui se serait passé entre les deux jeunes gens, si ...

Si Billy n'était pas revenu de la Grande Salle à ce moment-là.

La porte claqua, et Malefoy, comme sortit d'une profonde transe, se débrouilla pour remettre simultanément sa serviette et rentrer ses crocs. Quand le jeune préfet des Serdaigles découvrit face à face dans la même salle les deux personnes en passe de devenir les plus grands ennemis de Poudlard, il crut qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. En cela il n'avait pas tort, bien qu'il interprétât de manière erronée la tension qui régnait dans la salle : il pensait sûrement à une autre sorte de lutte au corps-à-corps (avec vêtements et sans lit, contrairement aux deux autres)...

Sans dire un seul mot, le Serpentard traversa le salon et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, en claquant la porte. Le nuage de vapeur qui s'était échappé de la pièce s'était à peine dispersé que Billy et Charlotte commencèrent à entendre des bruits étranges.

La jeune Française s'efforça de ne pas rougir et concentra toute son attention sur Billy, qui était pour sa part carrément écarlate. Ils tournèrent tous les deux les talons et se dirigèrent avec un bel ensemble vers la partie kitchenette de la pièce, le plus loin possible de la porte refermée. Billy mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé – béni soit le bruit strident de la bouilloire ! – pendant que Charlotte prenait place sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la minuscule table.

Comme au bout d'un moment l'atmosphère devenait trop lourde, le représentant des Serdaigles n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de commencer à parler, la jeune fille se décida à exposer le motif de sa visite : « J'ai vu Luna, Parvati et toute la bande des Gryffondors aujourd'hui, et ils m'ont dit que tu te sentais mal, vu ce qui s'était passé… Mais tu dois savoir que ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, en aucune façon ! Et je pense que, comme les autres, tu mérites une explication. Alors voilà, je suis venue pour te raconter une histoire, mon histoire, comme je l'ai fait pour les autres… »

Et Charlotte, à nouveau, lui décrivit les origines de sa malédiction, les effets sur son organisme, l'impossibilité de s'en défaire, toutes les contraintes que ce fardeau lui imposait, etc.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être particulièrement lyrique, pourtant elle aurait juré voir briller dans les yeux du jeune homme quelques larmes confirmée quand, à la fin de son récit, il se jeta à son cou pour lui faire le plus gros câlin de tous les temps.

Notre petite blonde eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que déjà, elle se retrouvait à moitié étouffée, enserrée dans l'étau rassurant de deux bras assez musclés sensation agréable, somme toute, et elle décida d'en profiter un peu : elle se blottit davantage contre une large poitrine pour écouter le jeune Serdaigle, et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Oh, Charlotte, si seulement j'avais su ! Ton récit était si… Si… Si bouleversant ! Tout ce que tu as dû endurer, cette solitude durant tant d'années… Tu as eu raison de te confier à moi, d'ailleurs j'étais si inquiet pour toi ! Tu as l'air si fragile, Charlotte, et en même temps si brave, si forte… Et pour couronner le tout, tu es si déterminée, si belle… »

Oh oh.

Charlotte sentait le cœur du jeune homme s'affoler dans sa poitrine, juste sous sa tête. Et cette emphase, cette déclaration enflammée… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Elle releva un peu la tête, de manière à voir l'expression de son visage. Il la regardait, et… Serait-ce de l'adoration, qui faisait maintenant briller son regard ?

Il n'avait plus cette expression de chien battu, de cocker malheureux, utilisée tout à l'heure pour exprimer sa compassion, non, il avait l'air… D'un homme. D'un homme qui vient de croiser de croiser Vénus. De quelqu'un qui a reçu une flèche de Cupidon en plein cœur mais par-derrière.

Oh oh.

Danger.

Mayday Mayday.

Charlotte ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander de la ramener à l'infirmerie, elle était un peu fatiguée, normal après cette journée épuisante et ces confessions difficiles, mais ça irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il se verrait demain, ok ?

Seulement elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Dans la seconde qui avait suivi, Billy avait plongé sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassait avec une telle fougue, une telle… dextérité : elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui !

Toute étourdie, complètement affolée par la tournure prise par les événements, Charlotte garda juste assez de lucidité pour noter que vraisemblablement,

1) Billy était tombé amoureux d'elle, ou du moins était sous le charme, peut-être son tempérament chevaleresque qui ressortait face à une demoiselle en détresse

2) il embrassait vraiment très bien, et la jeune fille n'était qu'à deux doigts de se laisser emporter, voire d'en redemander – après tout, elle avait bien droit à un peu de douceur, voire à un petit remontant après cette sale journée et toute ces émotions, non ? - ;

3) vu qu'elle-même ne savait pas très bien où elle en était niveau sentiments, additionné au fait qu'elle n'était pas venue à Poudlard pour se trouver un copain mais pour supprimer une malédiction et accessoirement sauver sa vie et celles de ses amis, il lui semblait judicieux, voire carrément urgent, de mettre fin à ce baiser et de clarifier la situation.

Au même instant, Billy la relâcha, probablement pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, et en profita pour la contempler avec un regard énamouré sous ses longs cils.

« Charlotte… Je sais que ça peut sembler brutal, et pour ma part je serais incapable de te décrire ce que je ressens exactement, mais…Je crois, non, je suis sûr, que… Je t'aime. »

Et le pouvoir de ces derniers mots, chuchotés au creux de son oreille, clouèrent le bec une fois de plus à Charlotte.

Billy en profita pour reprendre possession de se lèvres, après une guirlande de baisers légers déposés le long de son cou, et cette fois il se fit encore plus entreprenant ! Charlotte avait déjà perdu toute notion du temps, mais sentir sa langue forcer ses défenses… Succombant à une vague d'ivresse, grisée par l'excitation qui commençait à naître au creux de ses reins, la jeune sorcière jeta les bras autour du cou du Serdaigle et se plaqua contre son torse musclé.

Billy, prenant cette réaction pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire un encouragement, voire une invitation, accentua la pression. Les yeux à demi fermés, Charlotte s'apprêtait à lâcher un gémissement de plaisir quand… elle croisa le regard de Malefoy.

Mieux qu'une douche froide ! Sous l'effet du choc, elle repoussa Billy avec une telle force que celui-ci alla s'écraser sur le parquet.

Encore haletante, elle essaya de soutenir le regard de Malefoy, mais il exprimait une telle haine, témoignait d'une telle blessure…

Ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs sous l'effet de la souffrance.

Résistant à l'envie de s'essuyer la bouche, la jeune Française esquissa un geste, un pas vers Draco, mais le Serpentard lui montra les dents, ou plutôt les crocs, et prit la fuite à une vitesse proprement vampiresque.

Il fonça droit sur Billy, toutes canines dehors, ce qui arracha un hurlement étouffé à le jeune sorcière pendant qu'il soulevait le Serdaigle de terre, le secouait comme un prunier, avant de le laisser tomber comme un vieux tas de chiffon pour se diriger vers Charlotte. Seulement celle-ci était déjà entourée de son halos magique lumineux, et paraissait à deux doigts de perdre à nouveau les pédales.

Voyant cela, le vampire à demi-nu eut un instant d'hésitation, s'avança... puis repartit vers sa chambre, dont la porte claqua.

Un instant effondrée, Charlotte reprit ses esprits en vitesse : il lui fallait trouver une explication pour Billy, voire s'en occuper… autrement, mais il fallait à tout prix éviter le scandale. Cependant, quand elle se tourna vers le jeune brun, toujours étendu par terre, elle réprima un haut-le cœur.

Les yeux grands ouverts, immobile, il avait l'apparence et la rigidité du cadavre.

Mon Dieu ! En le repoussant, elle avait tué Billy ! Il s'était sûrement ouvert le crâne sur les pierres et… OH MON DIEU !

Sanglotant déjà, elle se précipita et s'agenouilla près de lui. La jeune sorcière se tordait les mains en hoquetant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quand…

« Il n'est pas mort. »

Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de sang, donc ça pouvait sembler logique, mais plus que cette révélation, ce fut la voix qui la prononça qui atteignit Charlotte en plein cœur.

Se retournant, elle vit Malefoy, à nouveau appuyé contre le chambranle de sa chambre, mais habillé cette fois, qui la dévisageait.

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et en revenait avec le corps exsangue de la jeune brune aperçue un peu plus tôt.

Voyant que Charlotte était toujours à terre, prostrée, voire traumatisée, il soupira et entreprit de lui fournir quelques explications :

« Il n'est pas mort, je te dis. Pas plus que cette fille, d'ailleurs. Simplement, comme il devait être mon colocataire, on lui a jeté un petit sort de mon cru. »

Malefoy crut un instant que Charlotte n'allait jamais s'en remettre et réagir, tant le choc avait été violent. Mais une lueur se fit dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et, bien que ce soit d'une voix minuscule, elle parla :

« On ?

- Le directeur, Snape et moi. Il n'était pas question qu'il apprenne ma… petite particularité, ma vraie nature disons, donc il a fallu prendre quelques précautions.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A chaque fois que j'utilise mes… talents devant lui, il s'évanouit, le temps que sa mémoire s'efface.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est atroce !

- Moins que de devoir le tuer parce qu'il a commencé à révéler mon petit secret et à le diffuser dans toute l'école.

_Un assez long silence succéda à cette remarque somme toute assez raisonnable._

- Et… La fille ?

- Elle s'en remettra. Sa mémoire est sur le point d'être effacée aussi, et elle se sentira faible pendant quelques jours, mais ça ira. Je lui ai pris plus de sang que prévu, mais… j'ai du mal à me maîtriser, parfois.

_Et se disant, il braqua à nouveau le feu de ses yeux gris sur Charlotte. _

_Allait-elle comprendre ? Allait-elle… ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'elle se relevait tant bien que mal, mais sans le quitter des yeux._

- Écoute, Malefoy, je…

- Je te dois te préciser une chose, cependant : je peux choisir la durée de leur évanouissement, et par conséquent le moment à partir duquel la mémoire va être effacée. Pour Billy, ce sera… la fin de ton récit. Il va oublier le reste de la soirée. TOUT le reste de la soirée. Je compte lui raconter qu'il t'a simplement raccompagnée à l'infirmerie pour que tu puisses te reposer.

- Draco… »

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la plainte ne concernait pas l'utilisation abusive que Malefoy faisait de son pouvoir ; au contraire, c'était une autre sorte de supplication que contenait les yeux bleus…

Posés, plongés dans les yeux gris de Malefoy, il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : panser la douleur, la souffrance qu'on y lisait, effacer la… trahison, il faut le dire, nommer les choses pour ce qu'elles sont.

Touché malgré lui par cette supplication, le blond fit un pas vers la jeune Française… avant de serrer la sorcière brune contre lui et de filer à vitesse surhumaine par la porte, laissant Charlotte seule, désemparée, déboussolée, larmoyante, avec Billy froid et raide allongé à côté d'elle.

Après de longues minutes, où la jeune fille espérait à chaque seconde revoir le Serpentard franchir la porte, elle prit son courage à deux mains et puisa dans ces dernières réserves de force et de ténacité pour se traîner dans les couloirs et regagner tant bien que mal l'infirmerie.

Elle aurait bien voulu remercier le Malefoy, car, d'une certaine manière, il lui avait rendu service : maintenant que Billy avait oublié sa déclaration et leur baiser, elle n'aurait plus à avoir avec lui une explication gênante et douloureuse.

De plus, comme elle était prévenue, elle allait avoir tout le temps d'inventer une excuse plausible pour les prochaines déclarations : un petit copain fou amoureux resté au pays, peut-être, ou une séparation douloureuse encore récente ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il valait mieux qu'elle reste seule. Elle n'était pas ici pour batifoler, et, même si elle le voulait…

Bon sang, Malefoy était un vampire ! Un buveur de sang ! On ne peut pas sortir avec quelqu'un quand c'est un macho ambitieux, insupportable et prétentieux, et surtout, quand on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le carboniser s'il s'approche trop !

Même si… il semblait, lui aussi, éprouver quelque chose… Même si… elle avait envie de le consoler, et plus encore… Même si elle était totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.

Il ne POURRAIT jamais rien y avoir entre eux.

Sarabande de pensées infernales, questions sans réponses et évidences, règles à briser…

Les mots qui tournoyaient sous son crâne, comme autant d'insectes à la morsure irritante…

Le trajet lui sembla infini, et la souffrance psychique atroce, ajoutée à une fatigue physique monstrueuse.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'au-dessus d'elle, caché parmi les ombres du plafond, se trouvait son beau vampire, veillant sur elle malgré lui.

_Alors alors alors ? D'accord, il est très court ! Mais sinon ? Il est assez... dense ^^, vous ne trouvez pas ? Sinon la suite arrive, et au fait : il y a dans ce chapitre une référence cinématographique "culte" ; l'avez-vous trouvée ? Non ? Alors relisez-le ^^ !_


	10. Chapter 9 : Combats de salle

_Déprime d'auteur. Bonne lecture._

« Arrête. Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis !

- C'est pourtant la simple vérité, Charlotte. La seule et unique vérité. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est dur, mais… Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions... Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Non. NON ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible, c'est… TU MENS ! TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! TU…

- Charlotte, arrête ! Calme-toi. C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi ! Tu es bouleversée, et ça peut aisément se comprendre, mais arrête de t'en prendre à Hermione. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour t'aider, vraiment, elle a fait le maximum, mais… S'il n'y a aucun moyen de t'aider, elle ne peut pas faire de miracles… »

Charlotte sortit en trombe de la salle, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, il y avait forcément une solution…

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, elle se cogna soudain au poitrail musclé de Malefoy. Malgré sa rapidité naturelle, elle ne pouvait pas lutter avec les réflexes surhumains d'un vampire : le blond lui attrapa les poignets afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans le pouvoir ravageur de son regard, car malgré les flots de larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Charlotte sentit que ses préoccupations prenaient un tout autre sens, nettement plus… physique, se dit qu'au lieu de se noyer dans son propre chagrin, mieux valait essayer de rechercher l'oubli entre les bras solides du propriétaire de ses deux magnifiques perles grises et brûlantes.

Dans un état second, ivre de tristesse et d'excitation, Charlotte s'alanguit imperceptiblement entre les bras du Serpentard, et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, si pulpeuses… Une véritable invitation au péché ! Puisqu'elle venait de basculer en Enfer, autant essayer de rendre son séjour le plus agréable et le plus lucratif possible, non ?

Ca serait sans nul doute des plus… jouissif.

Quand soudain …

« Lâche-là, Malefoy ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ?

- En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt elle qui risque de me faire du mal, tu ne crois pas Potter ?

- Si tu en es conscient, pourquoi risquer ta peau ? Laisse-la partir !

- Navré, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Je n'ai jamais pu résister aux larmes d'une jolie demoiselle en détresse. C'est une déformation de mon éducation de parfait _gentleman, _donc quelque chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais, en particulier toi, Weasley.

- Bon sang, arrête un peu ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Apparemment non, mais je déteste me fier aux seules apparences. J'attends donc que tu m'expliques cela plus en détail, Potter.

- Tu…

- Tu défies l'autorité d'un préfet-en-chef ?

- Je ne te ferais jamais ce plaisir, Malefoy, à moins d'être certain que tu n'en sortiras pas indemne, mais là, j'aimerais d'abord que tu lâches Charlotte. Pour que l'on puisse s'expliquer sans risquer d'être réduit en miette.

- Elle n'ira nulle part. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la voir s'évaporer dans la nature sans rien savoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, pauvre petit Potter, on dirait qu'elle commence à se calmer un peu, regarde… Maintenant, tu m'expliques ? »

La question sonnait plutôt comme un ordre, et Harry ne s'y trompa, donc il n'hésita qu'un peu avant de s'exécuter. Plus vite ils en auraient terminé, plus vite Charlotte pourrait être libérée. Car contrairement à Malefoy, il n'était pas vraiment dupe de son apparente docilité, grâce à une sorte d'intuition naturelle, ou peut-être parce qu'une fréquentation plus qu'assidue de divers dangers avait finis par le rendre un brin paranoïaque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même, et il avait en plus bien raison. Charlotte n'était que superficiellement calme. Dans sa tête, c'était la tempête la plus complète. Mais elle conservait encore assez de maîtrise sur ses propres neurones pour écouter le récit que Harry faisait à Malefoy de se propres aventures.

Serrée contre le torse de celui qui était en passe de devenir SON blond, le nez enfoui dans ses vêtements d'où montait une odeur pareille à une promesse de paradis, la jeune sorcière se laissa emporter par le récit des événements qu'elle venait de vivre :

« Ce matin, Charlotte est sortie de l'infirmerie, comme tu le sais. Elle était bien un peu abrutie, à cause de tous les médicaments et toutes les potions qu'on lui avait fait prendre, mais dans l'ensemble ça avait l'air d'aller. Elle nous a dit que son poignet la lançait un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Un matin qui aurait pu être normal, quoi : on a pris notre petit déjeuner à la table des Serdaigles, pour être avec elle, et tout le monde venait lui demander de ses nouvelles, et…

- Abrège, Potter !

- Oui, voilà ! Donc tout allait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte remarque l'absence d'Hermione. On lui a expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'Hermione passait les trois-quarts de ses nuits enfermée dans la bibliothèque, et qu'il ne se passait pas deux jours sans qu'on aille la chercher au petit matin, ronflant le nez sur un grimoire. Seulement, elle ne nous a pas vraiment cru, et elle a demandé à ce qu'on aille chercher Hermione ensemble. Alors on s'est tous dirigés vers la bibliothèque, et ça faisait une sacrée troupe, puisque…

- Potter…

- D'accord, ok ! Heu… Oui ! Finalement il n'y a que Ron et moi qui sommes restés avec Charlotte. Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment envie de nous aider à fouiller toute la bibliothèque, ce qui peut se comprendre. Elle avait l'air un peu effrayée, mais je pense qu'au fond, c'était plus l'excitation de pénétrer enfin dans la légendaire Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'autre chose. En effet, vu qu'Hermione n'était nulle part dans les rayons, elle ne pouvait être que dans la Réserve, puisqu'elle a le laissez-passer illimité . Comme prévu, nous sommes tombés derrière une étagère sur notre Gryffondor préférée, écroulée sur un énorme bouquin, un léger filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres…

- Hé !

- Il plaisante, Mione…

- Pas sûr… Mais bref, Ron et moi l'avons réveillée pendant que Charlotte furetait dans les rayons. On aurait dit un vieux hibou frisé ou une vieille chouette bouclée quand elle clignait des yeux, elle était… Aïe ! Arrête Hermione ! Aïe ! Ça va, je continue. En fait, elle avait l'air un peu paniquée de découvrir que Charlotte était avec nous, et c'est seulement après qu'on a compris pourquoi.

- C'est vrai que je devais avoir l'air un peu hystérique quand je les ai salués. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est qu'ils partent, que Charlotte s'en aille très très vite avant que…

- Avant que je remarque quoi que ce soit. Avant que je puisse comprendre, que je puisse découvrir… Ce que tu avais fait.

_La voix de Charlotte fit sursauter tout le monde, Draco y comprit. Bien qu'il n'ait pas oublié la jeune sorcière collée contre son torse, sa présence s'était quelque peu effacée au fil du captivant récit. L'entendre ainsi, avec un timbre un peu caverneux… La jeune Française avait à peine décollé sa tête, tout juste suffisamment pour que son chuchotis de mourante ne soit pas étouffé par les plis du vêtement._

- Charlotte, je suis désolée… Vraiment, je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, je…

- TAIS-TOI ! ARRÊTE, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu t'es sans doute trompée, tu T'ES trompée, et…Et… Ce n'est pas possible autrement… Sinon, ce n'est plus possible… Tu t'es mal débrouillée, en fait…

- Charlotte…

- Charlotte, arrête ! Mione a fait tout son possible pour t'aider, et elle connaît la bibliothèque mieux que personne. Si elle te dit non, c'est non !

- Ron ! Les garçons… Manque de tact, j'vous jure… Ceci dit Charlotte, il a raison, je suis désolée. Je connais cette bibliothèque mieux que le fond de ma poche, et, même si on peut encore chercher, je pense que l'on ne trouvera pas la solution à ton problème ici. Je suis désolée.

_Charlotte partit soudainement d'un grand éclat de rire sarcastique à ces mots._

- Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas que tu ne penses pas que la solution n'est pas ici, tu SAIS qu'elle est introuvable !

- Euh… Je n'ai pas tout suivi, là.

- LA FERME ! Ferme-la, Draco, vraiment. La vérité, Hermione, c'est que tu m'as dit ce matin qu'il n'y avait AUCUNE solution, AUCUN contre-sort, AUCUN antidote à ma malédiction, et pas que la solution n'était pas ici !

- Écoute, Charlotte… Je te le dis et te le répète, je suis désolé, mais… La magie utilisée par ton aïeul est beaucoup trop ancienne, on n'a plus aucune trace ni de sa nature ni de son fonctionnement, donc impossible de désactiver le sort par ce biais-là. D'un autre côté, la modification est ancrée dans la nature même de ton ADN, et elle s'est incrustée avec le temps, il est donc difficile, voire dangereux, de chercher à la retirer avec nos seules connaissances actuelles. Manipuler l'ADN, c'est une action dangereuse, même pour des sorciers de haut niveau ou des Moldus bien équipés, et c'est irréversible. En cas d'échec… Enfin, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? En fait… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de solutions en l'état actuel des choses. Pas de solutions fiables et sécurisées, s'entend.

_Pour la seconde fois, Charlotte éclata d'un grand rire moqueur et douloureux._

- Charlotte, crois-moi, j'ai cherché toute la nuit, et je…

- Ah mais je te crois, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, je te crois sur parole ! Mais penses-tu vraiment, puisqu'apparemment tu aimes tant penser, que cela suffise à atténuer ma peine ? Ma… Douleur ? Mon désespoir ? Ma confiance en l'avenir a été détruite, Hermione, balayée en un instant. Il me semble que j'ai le droit d'être un peu désespérée, non ? Maintenant Draco, tu vas me lâcher, histoire que je trouve un coin tranquille pour libérer ma colère et me … purifier, dirons-nous. De mes mauvaises pulsions.

- Non.

- Draco… Lâche-moi.

- Non. Tu vas venir avec moi chez le directeur, et nous trouverons une solution. Ce n'est pas parce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe fouineuse s'est révélée incapable pour la première fois de sa vie de lire correctement ses chers bouquins qu'il faut que tu t'abandonnes au désespoir ! Alors tu viens, et je ne te lâcherai pas !

- Lâche- ! »

Et Charlotte cria, hurla, griffa tant qu'elle put ce Serpentard de malheur, ultime obstacle sur le chemin de la dépression.

Un autre que le blond maudit aurait été rapidement submergé par un tel déchaînement des sentiments, mais pas Malefoy. Grâce à ces… capacités particulières, il supporta presque sans broncher les assauts de Charlotte, et parvint même à esquisser quelques pas dans le couloir.

Mais la fureur qui habitait la jeune fille lui désigna soudain une nouvelle cible.

Sans penser aux conséquences de son geste, sans songer qu'il lui faudrait répondre de son acte, elle fonça.

Elle plia la jambe et lança de toutes ses forces son genou vers le haut.

Et ce fut l'impact.

Deux secondes après, Charlotte s'élançait à toute vitesse dans le couloir, fuyant le plus loin et le plus vite possible de ses poursuivants, pendant que Malefoy s'écroulait au sol, encore plus blafard que d'habitude, frappé dans sa virilité, les mains recroquevillées autour de ses bijoux de famille endommagés.

Il y eut à peine quelques secondes de silence, le temps que tout le monde dans le couloir réalise l'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce fut suffisant pour Charlotte : elle put ainsi disparaître en un instant et sans trop de problème.

Puis ce fut l'explosion.

Un brouhaha monstrueux, tous les élèves s'agitant en tout sens comme des poulets décapités l'inconcevable venait de se produire, et, si les Gryffondors hésitaient à croire au miracle, les Serpentards n'hésitaient pas à hurler au sacrilège. Pendant que les fidèles lieutenants de Malefoy essayaient de le relever sans trop de dégâts, Blaise Zabini s'élança sur les traces de Charlotte, sa cravate volant au vent, laissant derrière lui une Pansy Parkinson complètement hystérique, le hurlement poussé à plein volume.

Charlotte courait.

Elle se foutait complètement de savoir ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Elle se fichait des Serpentards comme de sa première culotte.

Elle pensait au blond comme à un puissant laxatif.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'est courir.

Courir loin de ses amis, qu'elle risquait de mettre en danger ; courir loin de Poudlard, qui avait tellement déçu ses espoirs ; courir loin de Dumbledore, de Snape et de tous les autres, qui allaient sans doute vouloir la renvoyer chez elle le plus vite possible, maintenant qu'elle s'était révélée dangereuse _et_ incapable de changer.

Allez.

Au placard le monstre.

A la cave l'erreur de la nature.

Elle sentait déjà la gêne qui accompagnerait son retour au pays. Ce voyage était son dernier recours, tout le monde et elle plus que tous les autres en étaient conscients.

Revenir pour retrouver le sourire gênée de Tante Hiverna ? Revenir pour retrouver Oncle Wilbur et son tic qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il se sentait en danger, et chaque fois qu'il était auprès d'elle ? Revenir pour retrouver tous les cousins, désolés qu'elle n'ait pas eu de chance ? Et supporter, pour le restant de ses jours, sans aucune échappatoire cette fois, d'être traité comme une arme de destruction massive, susceptible de se déclencher au moindre choc ? Jamais.

Donc deux solutions.

Mourir.

Ou fuir.

Charlotte entendait les cris de ses poursuivants, comme une rumeur accrochée à ses talons. Elle avait beau accélérer, prendre des virages serrés et sauter d'un palier à l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas à fuir ces cris. Ils se rapprochaient.

Pire encore : Charlotte commençait à Paniquer.

Elle sentait que le processus s'engageait petit à petit. Zut. Que faire ?

Soudain, à la limite de son champ de vision, le salut : une porte.

Une porte énorme, en bois sombre, bardée de clous et de barres de fer, l'air encore plus rébarbatif qu'une porte de prison. De manière un peu paradoxale, Charlotte sentait que derrière se trouvait sa liberté. Alors elle l'ouvrit, sans plus prêter attention aux cris qui se précisaient, et elle comprit.

Elle se trouvait sur le seuil de la Salle sur Demande.

Avant de venir à Poudlard, elle avait fait l'effort de parcourir en vitesse _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, et le côté mystérieux et inconnu de cette salle l'avait particulièrement intrigué, si bien que quand elle avait appris qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione la connaissaient, elle leur avait demandé des précisions qu'Hermione s'était empressée de lui fournir. Ron l'avait d'ailleurs sauvée juste avant que ça ne tourne au cours magistral sur l'architecture magique et ses caractéristiques.

L'essentiel des connaissances acquises était encore présente dans sa mémoire, mais pour l'instant seul quelques caractéristiques de cet endroit l'intéressaient : le fait que l'on pouvait y cacher tout et n'importe quoi, même les objets les plus dangereux ,le fait que personne n'y venait jamais, et le fait que même en sachant ce que l'on cherche, il est vraiment très dur, voire à la limite de l'impossible, de retrouver quelque chose dans la Salle sur Demande.

Sans hésiter, Charlotte avança et referma la lourde porte. Le bruit léger de ses pas se perdit dans l'écho du claquement définitif des verrous tandis que la jeune fille s'engageait dans le labyrinthe formé par les objets entassés là au fil des siècles par des générations de sorciers plus ou moins anonymes.

Personne ne la retrouverait jamais.

Tant mieux !

_Broyage de noir intense, guérissable uniquement avec une dose massive de reviews._


	11. Chapter 10 : une déclaration inattendue

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! J'ai soigné cette vilaine déprime, même si je suis toujours en convalescence, et donc même s'il me faut encore des reviews ^^ ! Je me suis guérie en écrivant ce chapitre, en pensant à vous, fidèles lectrices/lecteurs... (Rougissante) Bref ! Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, mais honnêtement je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi ! Je vous en laisse seuls juges (écrivez-moi votre jugement, please ^^!) mais j'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

« CHARLOTTE ! »

La jeune fille sursauta.

Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, emportée par le tourbillon de ses nombreuses découvertes, au fil de ses déambulations sans but et sans objectif dans le bazar labyrinthique de cette salle.

Elle se sentait légère, aussi légère qu'un oiseau, une petite plume emporté par le vent, légère… Peut-être parce qu'elle était enfin débarrassée de tous ses soucis, débarrassée de cette contrainte si pesante, devoir se surveiller à chaque seconde qui passe... peut-être aussi qu'elle était trop faible, qu'elle était en train de mourir, puisqu'après tout, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé ou bu, peut-être aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas du renifler aussi imprudemment le contenu de cette boîte bizarre, aux ornementations compliquées : elle avait dû sniffer un peu de la poudre colorée qui se trouvait dedans par inadvertance…*

Quoi qu'il en soir, Charlotte se sentait bien dans cette salle, et n'avait nullement l'intention d'en sortir. L'intrus, quel qu'il soit, qui avait le culot de l'appeler et de la chercher en serait pour ses frais, foi de Beauregard !

Cependant, la jeune fille était curieuse de savoir qui s'était lancé ainsi sur ses traces – si traces il y avait dans ce capharnaüm. Le directeur avait sûrement envoyé son meilleur limier, son plus fidèle élément. A moins que ses amis –Harry, Ron et Hermione, pour ne pas les citer- poussés par le goût du risque et de l'aventure, avec un zeste d'esprit chevaleresque pour les garçons, un soupçon de culpabilité pour Hermione**, ne soient venus la chercher au mépris de leur propre vie.

De toute façon, quelle que soit leur identité et leurs motivations, ils pouvaient aller se faire voir.

C'était sûrement ses amis : ils faisaient un vacarme infernal ! Toutes les deux secondes, un nouvel objet s'écroulait dans un tintamarre de ferraille, entraînant à sa suite toute une pile branlante. Lentement, aussi discrète qu'une petite souris, la jeune sorcière commença à s'éloigner de la supposée progression de ses poursuivants, afin de les contourner pour pouvoir surgir silencieusement dans leur dos. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient une telle peur qu'ils s'enfuiraient à toutes jambes.

La poudre colorée de la petite boîte devait belle et bien être de la drogue, sinon jamais Charlotte n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux : en effet, qui aurait l'idée de faire peur à des sorciers puissants, armés et sur le qui-vive ? Personne, du moins personne désireux de rester en vie. Mais le jeune Française avait perdu tout espoir avec les révélations d'Hermione, alors peut-être désirait-elle au fond en finir avec la vie et sa malédiction, tout en gardant un certain panache ?

Une énième pile d'objets s'effondra, cette fois sur sa gauche. Le groupe avait-il décidé de se scinder afin d'augmenter ses chances de retrouver la fugitive ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'une troisième pile s'effondra à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenait Charlotte, chassant ainsi la jeune sorcière du refuge précaire offert par un vieux carrosse de parade.

Tous les sens en alerte, elle s'efforça de visualiser mentalement le parcours probablement suivi par ses poursuivants. Malheureusement, sa raison plus qu'engourdie et une petite condition physique n'arrangeaient pas les choses, d'autant plus que d'autres piles basculaient sans discontinuer dans un vacarme proprement infernal. Bon sang, ils étaient combien, dans cette salle ? Dumbledore avait rameuté toute l'école ou quoi ? Il avait sans doute réuni un groupe important, parce qu'il craignait qu'elle fasse exploser la salle ou même l'école entière, en manipulant inconsidérément des trucs dangereux. Mais b… bazar, on ne pouvait donc pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ?

Le bruit était maintenant assourdissant et semblait venir de partout à la fois. Les piles s'écroulaient sans arrêt comme des dominos, et les passages étroits que Charlotte avaient repérés se retrouvaient comblés sous ses yeux. Complètement désorientée, elle vit une baignoire s'écraser à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Mais ce qui la décida à bouger, ce fut le déclenchement accidentel d'une baguette de combat médiévale, à cause d'une bouteille poussiéreuse qui était tombée sur la garde. La bouteille se brisa deux secondes plus tard sur le sol, et un étrange brouillard s'en éleva, un brouillard rose pastel qui s'écria dans un étrange mugissement : « Libre ! Je suis libre ! »*** avant de s'élever vers le plafond, traversé par les tirs lasers de la baguette folle.

Charlotte rampa sous une table sculptée, avant de se faufiler entre deux piles de grimoires chancelantes. Malheureusement la robe qu'elle portait n'était guère pratique dans ce genre de situation, et un bout de l'extravagante crinoline bleu argent s'accrocha à un vieux clou rouillé.

La jeune Française était coincée : elle ne pouvait plus avancer, sous peine de déchirer sa robe, ni reculer, à cause des jupons froufroutants qui gonflaient sa jupe. Par un réflexe puéril de princesse gâtée, Charlotte tenta de se dégager en douceur, mais ses multiples contorsions ne firent qu'aggraver les choses.

Maudite soit cette robe, qu'elle avait dénichée par hasard en cherchant des couvertures ! La jeune coquette qu'elle était avait retenu son souffle en découvrant la merveille, un dégradé des tissus les plus beaux qui soient, dans les tons… de l'arc-en-ciel. C'était la meilleure manière de décrire cette robe de bal, de Princesse, qui chatoyait sans cesse et semblait changer de couleur à vue d'œil.

Curieusement, elle rappelait à Charlotte la fameuse cape d'Harry, sa cape d'invisibilité, celle qui lui permettait de se fondre dans le paysage tel un caméléon.***

Quand Charlotte s'était admirée dans un grand miroir, doré avec des inscriptions étranges un peu effacées sur le pourtour****, elle s'était vue belle, si belle… Mais le charme n'avait duré qu'un temps : là, elle se trouvait juste ridicule. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une grosse meringue en robe de bal !

Pourvu que personne ne la voit comme ça…

Mais juste comme elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle entendit un son très léger juste derrière elle. C'était… Mais oui, pas de doute ! Quelqu'un pouffait, là, dans son dos !

Bon sang ! Sa vie commençait vraiment à ressembler à un mauvais roman ; c'est vrai quoi, il fallait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un dans les barrages quand elle se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante ! En tout cas, il n'était plus temps de faire des manières : sa liberté était en jeu, de même que son libre-arbitre.

Charlotte s'arc-bouta de toutes ses forces, tira tant qu'elle put… Et exécuta un magnifique roulé-boulé dans un grand bruit de déchirement.

Cul par-dessus tête, à moitié étouffée par les jupons qui lui retombaient sur le nez, la jeune fille, un peu étourdie par sa sortie peu orthodoxe, s'accorda un petit moment afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Fatale erreur !

Elle n'eut pas plus tôt recommencée à respirer normalement qu'une voie s'éleva, moqueuse bien qu'un peu doublée de tendresse :

« Magnifique spectacle, je dois l'avouer ! L'acrobatie est un peu hésitante, à travailler je l'avoue, mais le final est des plus plaisants. La vue est, comment dire… à croquer. »

Oh non. Non.

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi, parmi tous les sorciers brillants et intrépides de Poudlard, fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

Il y avait quand même plus altruiste, plus… chez les élèves, que le roi des Serpentards en personne !

Confortablement assis sur un vieux fauteuil cramoisi, lui-même juché sur une pile de meubles plutôt imposants, Draco Malefoy regardait avec un plaisir non dissimulée les longues jambes fines et galbées de Charlotte s'agiter de manière fort… gracieuse, au-dessus du tas de tissus qui recouvrait encore son buste.

En un instant, après ce choc-électrochoc , Charlotte recouvra ses esprits et sauta sur ses pieds, puis se mit en position de combat, décidée à défendre sa liberté le plus chèrement possible.

« Oh, du calme ! Tu nous fais quoi, là ?

- Si tu m'approches, je t'explose.

- Oh, quelle tigresse ! Tant mieux, j'aime les femmes de caractères. Ceci dit, me menacer dans cette tenue… Ça gâche un peu ton effet, je dois l'avouer. Même si je ne m'en plains pas, vraiment.»

Charlotte baissa les yeux. Effectivement, elle ne portait désormais plus que l'équivalent d'une mini-jupe, le tissu léger s'évaporant autour de ses jambes de manière assez aguicheuse, et le bustier profondément décolleté, en tant qu'élément d'une robe, ne portait pas atteinte à la pudeur, mais maintenant dévoilait sans compter les charmes de la jeune fille.

Par un réflexe purement féminin, Charlotte, en rougissant, tenta de rajuster ses vêtements.

Le Serpentard, mettant à profit cet instant de confusion, vola littéralement à ses pieds, dans un grand bruissement de cape.

Quand il se redressa, grand, élégant, aristocrate, Charlotte ne savait plus quoi penser, quelle attitude adopter.

Draco allait-il essayer de l'emmener de force ?

Ou, au contraire, la convaincre en douceur ?

Ou encore lui jeter un sort paralysant, tout simplement, pour la transporter facilement ?

Les options étaient multiples, pour un seul danger, bien réel hélas.

A tout hasard, Charlotte lança d'une voix forte et, espérons-le, assurée :

« Je ne retournerais pas là-bas !

- Ça, je crois l'avoir compris. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

- A ton avis ? Tu supporterais, toi, de vivre comme un mutant, en sachant qu'à chaque instant tu peux devenir un monstre, et tuer dans un accès de colère tous ceux qui t'entourent, tous ceux qui te sont chers ? »

Draco la regarda un instant, l'air interloqué, puis commença à rigoler comme un bossu. C'est alors que la jeune sorcière réalisa l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Bon sang, Draco est un vampire ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier une chose pareille ? Être un tueur-né, devoir contrôler sans cesse ses pulsions, la volonté de tuer… Malefoy savait parfaitement ce que c'était, et il l'éprouvait sans doute depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle !

Outre ces petits détails, un autre souvenir revint à la mémoire de Charlotte.

Subitement, elle se rappela comment elle avait… convaincu le Serpentard de la laisser partir, la dernière fois… qu'ils s'étaient vus .

Et là, elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, la salle était hermétique et perdue on ne savait où, et pour couronner le tout, Charlotte s'était enfuie et avait donc disparue pour le reste du monde. Donc, si on ne la retrouvait pas au bout d'un moment, ça n'étonnerait sans doute personne.

Oh oh.

Mauvais calculs, là.

En balbutiant, la jeune Française tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, à défaut de la situation :

« Euh, excuse-moi. Pour la dernière fois. Je suis vraiment… En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, et… Mais, comment… Comment tu fais, toi ? Comment tu fais, pour rester zen, pour te contrôler ?

- Intéressante question… Tu n'essaierais pas de détourner mon attention, par hasard ?

_Oups again ! _

_Tentative ratée._

_ Quoi d'autre, comme option ?_

- Eh bien… Non, en fait… Non, mais vraiment, je m'excuse, sincèrement en fait, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, et je… Je m'excuse pour tout-à-l'heure, mais je commençais à Paniquer, et…

- Paniquer ?

_Bon point pour lui : il avait senti la majuscule qu'elle mettait intentionnellement sur le mot._

- Oui, Paniquer. C'est comme ça que je nomme mon état, parce que je panique, mais à grande échelle et de manière totalement incontrôlable. Et toi ? Comment tu fais ?

- Et bien…"

Draco ne fit qu'un bond : soudain, il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Charlotte, les mains posés sur ses hanches. Profitant du trouble de la jeune fille, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Je ne me contrôle pas toujours, Princesse. »

Charlotte sursauta, tenta de l'écarter pour fuir à nouveau, mais autant s'acharner sur un tronc d'arbre ! Draco avait recommencé à rire, mais Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, plaisir et gêne mêlés, qu'il avait serré les jambes, de manière à protéger certaines parties plus… fragiles et plus intimes.

« Cependant, la plupart du temps, c'est assez… facile, et très dur à la fois. C'est une partie de toi que tu dois contrôler, c'est une pulsion. Généralement, tu sais comment tu fonctionnes, et tu sais où sont tes limites. Donc tu peux te fabriquer une armure, une carapace, de manière à masquer et enfermer tout ça. Si tu ne sais pas encore ça, alors effectivement…

- Ma malédiction est différente de la tienne ! Cette partie de moi, je ne la contrôle pas, elle n'est pas consciente, elle… Ce n'est pas dans mon esprit.

- Et alors ? Ce qui fait partie de ta nature n'est pas forcément dans ton esprit. Pourtant, tu peux le contrôler. Quand tu as faim, quand tu as soif, ce sont des pulsions, mais tu peux te contrôler. S'agissant de la peur, effectivement, c'est plus difficile. C'est une pulsion qui exige de ton corps une réaction à grande échelle. Quels que soient les efforts que tu fasses, ça ne passe jamais totalement inaperçu… comme le désir.

_Que voulait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Que voulait-il ? _

_Oh oh. _

_Il faisait glisser ses mains de ses hanches, lentement, pour… pouvoir esquisser une courbette élégante._

- Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, j'aimerais, damoiselle, que vous retourniez dans vos quartiers, où je vous accompagnerais, bien sûr.

- Malefoy, tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ? Je ne PEUX pas me contrôler, contrairement à toi, bravo, et je viens d'apprendre qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de changer ma situation. Donc… Mieux vaut que je reste ici. Je peux y survivre, j'en suis sûre, et le monde sera en sécurité.

- Mais arrête, un peu ! Sainte Charlotte la Martyre ! Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on t'élève une statue, qu'on mette une plaque à ton nom à l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande ? _Morte en héroïne, pour préserver les autres d'elle-même_ ? Morte seule et pour rien, oui ! Tu crois que le monde a les yeux vissés sur toi ? Il y a des milliers de dangers dans le monde, des psychopathes, des catastrophes naturelles, même les arêtes de poissons ! Alors franchement, un danger de plus ou de moins… Puis ce n'est sans doute pas toi qui fais le plus peur aux gens."

Charlotte laissa Draco reprendre son souffle, un peu étonnée de l'avoir entendu crier comme ça.

Ceci dit, Billy le lui avait déjà dit : elle arrivait à faire perdre à Malefoy son sang-froid, ce qui était un exploit.

"Tu as sans doute raison, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant et en se recroquevillant sur une sorte de vieux pouf vert. Personne ne me regretterait, de toute façon, parce que personne ne m'aime vraiment…

- Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel… L'autre revers de la médaille, c'est ça ? Très bien, puisqu'il le faut…"

Et là, Draco se pencha et roula une monumentale pelle à Charlotte dans les règles de l'art.

La jeune fille crut qu'elle allait perdre contact avec la réalité. Eh, mon Dieu, c'est qu'il savait y faire, avec sa langue, le bougre ! Et son souffle… Ses mains… Woh !

Charlotte se raccrocha au tiroir d'une commode toute proche pour ne pas défaillir.

Un certain temps après, quand Charlotte reprit enfin la pleine (presque) maîtrise de ses lèvres, Draco lui laissa une petite minute afin de reprendre son souffle, puis il lui déclara, d'un ton solennel qu'appuyait son regard brûlant rivé sur Charlotte :

« Moi, je regretterais ta disparition. A tel point que j'en deviendrais fou, je pense. Pour la simple et bonne raison que…

_Là, Malefoy déglutit et avale sa salive._

- Ces choses-là sont toujours aussi difficiles à dire, malgré les siècles qui passent. Voilà, je pense que… Non, c'est… Je t'aime.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'aime ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Donc je veux que tu reviennes, avec moi.

_Charlotte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Malefoy, le grand Malefoy, le Roi des Serpentards et le dieu du sexe poudlarien, le Blond donc, lui faisait une déclaration ! _

_Eh ben…_

- Écoute Malefoy, je suis… Je ne…

- Ne fais pas la même chose que moi, par pitié.

- Mais… Et pourquoi veux-tu que je revienne avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

_Charlotte s'interrompit. Les yeux de Draco étaient devenus dangereusement noirs. _

_Noirs désir..._

- Tu ne devines pas ? Mais ça a tout à voir, évidemment. Je t'aime, donc je veux pouvoir te voir, je veux pouvoir te surveiller, je veux pouvoir te toucher, je veux pouvoir… te faire l'amour. Autant de fois que je veux. »

Charlotte avait le souffle coupé. La voix du Serpentard s'était faite enjôleuse, caressante, près de son oreille, dangereusement près…

Il se mit à mordiller délicatement le lobe de ladite oreille, tout en glissant tendrement ses mains, ses grandes mains, le long de des cuisses fermes de la jeune fille.

Délicatement, il se traça un chemin parsemé de petits baisers jusqu'aux lèvres roses de celle qui était désormais sa bien-aimée et là… là… Charlotte décolla, en route pour le septième ciel.

Les mains de Draco s'étaient glissées sous sa jupe et jouaient désormais avec l'élastique de sa culotte, tandis qu'il pressait de plus en plus son corps ferme et musclé sur celui de sa compagne.

Par un procédé habile, il réussit dans le même mouvement à l'allonger sur une table bien pratique qui se trouvait là, et entreprit de continuer avec intérêt et diligence son exploration du corps de Charlotte ; laquelle Charlotte poussait de petits gémissements incontrôlés qui ne faisaient qu'exciter davantage son grand blond, si l'on en croyait sa virilité gonflée sous son pantalon.

Draco était ambidextre : pendant que sa main droite avait réussi à vaincre l'obstacle du mince sous-vêtement rayé de rose et de noire, la main gauche avait décidé de remonter explorer les appétissantes rondeurs que l'on devinait sous la robe de la sorcière blonde.

C'est ce geste qui rendit à Charlotte un peu de lucidité :

"Draco… Arrête !"

Pour toute réponse, il n'y eut qu'un grognement.

« Draco, je suis sérieuse. Arrête ! Tout de suite ! »

Et pour appuyer son ordre, Charlotte saisit à pleines mains les cheveux du Serpentard et lui releva la tête de force.

Et là, elle eut un choc : pour une raison inconnue, elle n'arrêtait pas d'occulter la véritable nature de son futur amant, mais à le voir ainsi, les crocs dénudés, le regard brûlant et légèrement carmin, Charlotte sentit toute la mémoire lui revenir.

Même si c'était très érotique, il y avait trop de sous-entendus dans sa manière de lui _dévorer_ le cou de baisers, de lui _lécher_, lui _sucer_ la peau avec gourmandise…

« Draco, tu… Je…

- Ce ne sont pas des arguments suffisants pour me faire arrêter.

_Un doigt. La jeune fille laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés._

- Il va falloir encore plus que ça pour me faire arrêter, ma douce… Si tu veux que j'arrête, bien sûr.

_Deux doigts._

_ Charlotte n'était plus en mesure de comprendre les paroles de Draco, encore moins d'arrêter qui que ce soit. _

_Encore un gémissement, plus fort et plus prolongé cette fois._

- Je prends ça comme une approbation. Et… Une invitation. »

Et le sorcier se jeta derechef sur le cou de la jeune demoiselle. Charlotte se sentit basculer… au sens propre.

La fougue du jeune homme avait fait trembler la table qui leur servait de support, laquelle table n'attendait que ça pour aller découvrir le monde.

La jeune Française se retrouva donc à nouveau les jupons à l'air, tremblante encore de désir, retournée émotionnellement et physiquement, au sens propre et figuré ! Draco, lui, se retrouva avec de multiples écorchures qu'il entreprit de faire cicatriser à grands coups de langue, avait se tourner vers la jeune fille, les crocs toujours à l'air.

« Ça va, rien de cassé ? »

Charlotte essayait sans succès pour l'instant de calmer les palpitations que lui avaient données cette grande langue rose et ses mouvements habiles sur la peau de nacre.

« Oh, ça va ? Tu es blessée ? Je ne sens pas l'odeur du sang, mais tu t'es peut-être cognée la tête ; une commotion cérébrale.

- Non ! Non, ça va Draco, ça va. Il faut juste que… je me calme, et que je retrouve… mes esprits.

- Oh, vraiment ? Dois-je en déduire que notre petite «discussion » est terminée ?

_Charlotte rougit._

- Oui !

- Tu es sûre ? Pourquoi ne pas…

- Oui, je suis sûre ! Je… ne suis plus d'humeur.

- D'accord. Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé tout à l'heure ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as essayé de m'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Ah, oui, enfin… Oui, ça n'allait plus.

_Charlotte rougit encore plus._

- Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

_Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, car trop gênée pour le regarder en face, Charlotte pouvait le deviner au ton de sa voix : le Serpentard était vexé._

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi. Juste moi.

- Tu es vierge, mais tu sais, j'aurais été très doux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Et d'abord, comment tu le sais ?

- Réponds d'abord à ma question et ensuite je répondrais à la tienne.

- Très bien. Si tu veux. En fait… Je complexe.

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien… Tu n'as peut-être pas eu le temps de le remarquer, mais j'ai une petite poitrine, et… Et… Ça me complexe avec les mecs, voilà !

- C'est tout ?

- Euh… Oui.

- C'est vraiment tout ? Eh bien, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage °! Tu crois vraiment que je me suis focalisé là-dessus ? Ce qui m'attire dans ta poitrine, ce n'est pas sa taille, mais sa douceur, son odeur, son goût…

_Et le ton du Serpentard s'était fait à nouveau terriblement langoureux, tandis que son regard devenait de braise._

- D'accord, je le saurais la prochaine fois, ajouta très vite Charlotte, en se couvrant la gorge°° des deux mains. Ceci dit, tant qu'on y est, j'ai plein de questions à te poser, alors tu veux bien me répondre ?

- A une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est que pendant ce temps on marche ensemble vers la sortie. Je te tiens à te ramener parmi les élèves, et s'il faut pour que tu acceptes de me suivre que j'accepte de répondre à des questions, eh bien… Ainsi soit-il°°°. »

Charlotte leva vers lui des yeux espiègles, puis, n'y tenant plus, éclata d'un grand rire joyeux.

Lovant sa main dans celle du Serpentard un peu surpris, elle l'entraîna vers la porte en réfléchissant à la première de ses multiples questions.

Ce faisant, absorbée dans ses pensées, elle réalisa avec un temps de retard que Draco, de manière presque imperceptible, avait resserré son emprise sur sa main. Un peu émue, elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour une longue, longue série de réponses…

_* Charlotte à l'ouest, c'est venu comme ça et ce n'est pas reparti ^^ ! Je t'imagine bien au pays des bisounours et des lapins en peluche..._

_** Après tout, c'est Hermione la porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles !_

_*** Peut-être une réutilisation dans une prochaine fanfic', qui sait ? ^^_

_**** A votre avis, lequel ?_

_° Petit plaisir perso : vous imaginez vraiment Draco dire ça ? Franchement..._

_°° Double sens que j'aime bien : la gorge où palpitent les veines, ou la gorge synonyme de poitrine pour une femme._

_°°° Certains auraient dit : Alea jacta est._

_Alors ? Alorsalorsalorsalorsa... Bref, je crois que vous avez compris ^^ ! Reviews, please !_


	12. Chapter 11 : Le couloir de l'Histoire

_TaDam ! Une page se tourne, à la fin de ce chapitre ! Pour l'instant, vous avez droit à un interrogatoire en règle de Draco, qui se transforme momentanément en une version très sexy de père Castor. J'ai aimé l'écrire, je suis plus sceptique à la relecture... Ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais ce récit en tête et le voici écrit, un beau roman, une belle histoire... Et vos commentaires essentiels ? _

C'était la nuit.

Quand ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, il régnait dans l'école cette sorte de silence surnaturel, propice au déroulement des choses de l'ombre.

Par endroit, la clarté lunaire dessinait sur le sol une sorte de marelle dérangée, porte ouverte, reflet monstrueux...

Draco laissa Charlotte reprendre contact avec le monde réel pendant quelques minutes, avant de la plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche.

Un peu essoufflée après cela, la jeune fille se détacha légèrement de Draco pour lui demander le jour et l'heure exacte.

« Nous sommes le 1er février, ma douce, mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela est important.

- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus important que mon retour chez les vivants ! Répliqua vivement Charlotte, un peu vexée.

- Tes bras autour de mon cou et tes jambes autour de ma taille, par exemple ? Et aussi…

_Il se rapprocha doucement tandis que la jeune Française rougissait_

- Tes lèvres, bientôt et à jamais contre les miennes. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Charlotte reprit à nouveau et ses lèvres et son souffle.

« Dis-moi, Draco, tu as l'intention de m'embrasser toute la soirée ?

- Eh bien, pas exactement, mais c'est une excellente suggestion…

- Ecoute, dit précipitamment la jeune sorcière en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres du Serpentard pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, je suis vraiment très flattée et j'apprécierais assez qu'on suive ce plan, mais…

_Charlotte avait du mal à se concentrer avec Draco qui avait entrepris de lui lécher sensuellement et langoureusement le doigt_

mais pas ce soir, désolé. Je suis crevée, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer aux autres. Alors, une autre fois peut-être ?" Termina-t-elle d'une petite voix, craignant, et avec raison, la réaction du Serpentard.

Elle en tout cas, elle serait vénère si on la privait de sexe !

Aussi poussa-t-elle un soupir de soulagement, plus léger que celui de frustration lâché par Malefoy quand celui-ci la reposa à terre.

« D'accord, je comprends. Ceci dit, je tiens à te préciser que je considère ce que tu m'as dis non pas comme une excuse, mais comme une invitation, donc il y aura à coup sûr une suite, et au plus vite, je tiens à le préciser ! Et si tu veux rentrer le plus vite possible dans ton dortoir, saine et sauve et en bonne santé, tu devrais chercher de quoi me distraire un peu. Je suis assez… excité, maintenant.

- Oh, oui, d'accord, merci ! Alors, euh… Tu es toujours d'accord pour répondre à mes questions ?

- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir une autre option ?

- Allez quoi, s'il-te-plaît !

- Ah, j'ai compris ! Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, je te l'avoue. Vous autres, vampires, vous êtes tellement discrets… Les sorciers connaissent votre existence, bien sûr, tout comme celle des loups-garous, d'ailleurs, mais on pense que votre … espèce, ne compte pas plus de dix représentants dans le monde entier ! Pourquoi vous vous cachez à ce point ? Les sorciers vous détestent ? Comment vous faites pour survivre ? Parce que, vraiment… Quelle est l'utilité de boire du sang ? Et quelle est votre nature exacte, d'ailleurs ? Tout ce qu'on raconte sur vous est vrai ? Pourquoi ? Et…

- Oh là, oh là, du calme ! C'est bon, tu n'as plus de questions ? Alors effectivement, tu as des soucis de précisions : d'après ce que tu me demandes, tu ne connais vraiment rien aux vampires ?

- Euh… Non. Mis à part ce qu'on en dit dans les films ou dans les livres, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Tu penses donc que je dors dans un cercueil, que je brûle au soleil, que je ne me nourris que de sang, que je ne supporte pas l'ail, que je n'ai pas de reflets, et toutes ces billevesées plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres ?

- Eh bien… »

Charlotte réfléchit longuement. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait croisé son blond (c'est vrai, c'était maintenant SON blond ! YIHAA !) assez souvent dans la journée, en plein soleil (enfin, le plein soleil anglais, mais quand même) et elle l'avait suffisamment observé pendant les repas pour bien savoir qu'il mangeait de tout, et qu'il avait en plus un bon coup de fourchette !

Donc pour l'instant, les seules choses attestées sur les vampires, c'était les crocs qu'ils possédaient et le sang qu'ils buvaient.

« Ok, alors… Première question : si vous pouvez manger de tout, pourquoi buvez-vous du sang humain ? Et à quoi vous sert le sang, si vous pouvez manger ?

- Ah, voilà une question intelligente ! Seulement, j'hésite à te répondre…

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas te défiler !

- ... ou à te raconter d'abord la véritable naissance de l'histoire des vampires.

- Ah. Et tu ne peux pas faire les deux à la fois ?

- Cela rendrait mon récit assez … confus, et tu serais sans doute noyée sous la masse d'informations. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une fille, et humaine de surcroît.

- Hé ! Je te rappelle que cette faible petite humaine a failli te castrer tout à l'heure, et qu'elle pourrait bien recommencer si l'envie lui prenait !

- Tu parles ! Tout à l'heure, tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout. Le soleil était levé, et en plus tu m'as eu par surprise. En plus, j'ai exagéré ma réaction, évidemment : tu ne voulais pas que devant les autres élèves comme témoins, je puisse te courir après comme un dératé avec un coup de genou aussi magistral dans les bijoux de famille !

- C'est cela, oui… Bon, passons. Pourquoi tu parles du soleil ?

- Parce qu'il y a une part de vérité dans les livres et les légendes : le soleil affecte ceux de ma race. Pas au point de les faire brûler, non, mais il nous rend considérablement plus faibles. C'est la nuit, et uniquement la nuit, que toute notre puissance est révélée, quand la lune entre en résonnance avec notre nature maléfique et ténébreuse. Notre nature vampirique…

- Oh ça va hein, tu vas pas te la jouer mélo ! Donc le soleil vous affaiblie ? A quel point ?

- Au point de nous rendre quasiment humain. C'est pour ça, et uniquement pour ça que tu as pu me frapper sans te broyer les os.

- C'est vrai que tu es bien plus beau la nuit... Tu rayonne, un peu !Et c'est à cause de cette faiblesse solaire que tu dois manger ?

- Je ne DOIS pas manger. C'est… C'est vrai que c'est mieux, mais c'est un peu un luxe que je me paie.

- Comment ça ?

- La nourriture nous permet d'entretenir notre corps. C'est un outil dont il faut prendre soin, après tout. Avec de la nourriture normale, humaine, je… Ah, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer !

- Ça change de d'habitude !

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas le genre de truc que je raconte souvent !

- Ça, je peux comprendre… Mais bon, continue.

- Donc… Dans les aliments, je prends… les éléments organiques dont j'ai besoin pour réparer les problèmes et les imperfections de mon corps. Je… soigne mon look.

- Tu es coquet, quoi ! Et tu ne peux pas le faire avec seulement du sang ?

- Je peux, mais j'aurai alors besoin de trois fois plus de sang au moins. Les vieux vampires, ceux qui ont plusieurs milliers d'années et qui n'ont pas pris soin d'eux, ne peuvent boire que du sang. Ils se momifient peu à peu, leur corps devient froid et dur comme de la pierre, ils chassent, ils tuent sans compter pour essayer de maintenir un semblant de vie dans leur corps. Avec mon régime actuel, je peux me contenter d'un minimum de sang, et uniquement avec des… partenaires consentantes. Le minimum « vital » à prélever…

_Charlotte leva les yeux. Malefoy avait utilisé un ton sarcastique qu'elle connaissait bien : celui du désespoir rentré, de celui qui sait qu'il ne peut rien apporter aux autres, sinon la mort. _

_Emue jusqu'aux larmes, elle lui saisit la main et la serra tendrement Elle sentit, assez surprise, la main du Serpentard trembler un instant dans la sienne, puis la serrer avec plus de force avant d'entrelacer de manière définitive ses doigts aux siens. _

_Le Blond riva ses yeux brûlants, opaques aux yeux azurs de la jeune Française : la tempête des sentiments continuait d'y faire rage. _

_Rougissante, Charlotte baissa les siens avant de se laisser engloutir, et essaya de reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée._

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'entretenir ton corps avec de la nourriture ?

- Oui, je te l'ai dit. Il suffit que je sois blessé, ou autre… alors je fais des réserves en prévision. Comme ça, il me suffit de prendre dans le sang que je bois la dose de…

- De ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends dans le sang ?

- La magie. Je prends la magie qui s'y trouve, pour alimenter la mienne. Pour vivre. C'est la magie qui me permet de rester en vie, si l'on peut dire ça. La magie et la vie, toutes deux merveilleuses, toutes deux incompréhensibles…

- La magie ? Tu bois la magie ? Donc tu ne peux boire que le sang des sorciers ?

- Ah non, au contraire ! En fait, l'idéal est de boire et du sang de moldus et du sang de sorciers. Le sang des moldus contient deux fois plus de force vitale que le sang des sorciers : le corps n'a pas à produire de magie, et donc la dose de force vitale est plus importante. Mais la magie produite par les sorciers est indispensable si l'on veut donner le change, par exemple à l'école.

- Le corps produit la magie ?

- Et comme notre corps à nous est mort, il ne produit plus de magie par lui-même. Nous devons la prendre chez les autres.

- Waouh. Et tu as besoin de fortes doses ?

- Je suis un sorcier assez puissant parce qu'effectivement je prélève plus de sang que le vampire moyen. Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas trop de mal à trouver des donneurs…

_Et Draco eut ce petit sourire suffisant et hautain que Charlotte avait appris à détester. _

_Piquée au vif, elle eut un coup de sang (assez dangereux, surtout à côté d'un vampire)._

- Oui, des donneurs consentants, partenaires sexuels illimités, Môssieur le tombeur… »

Oups.

Draco sentit parfaitement qu'il avait froissé, et de manière assez peu subtile, la jeune sorcière qui marchait à côté de lui, surtout quand il sentit ses doigts se tortiller comme pour échapper à son étreinte. Il resserra sa prise, déterminé à garder cette jeune fille à côté de lui à tout prix, à ne surtout pas la lâcher... seulement il détourna la tête, juste un instant, pour lui cacher le petit sourire timide qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres.

Cette réaction de Charlotte, c'était de la jalousie, sûrement… parce qu'elle tenait un peu à lui.

N'y tenant plus, Draco éclata de rire et souleva Charlotte pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Quand il la reposa délicatement, un peu étourdie, il assortie d'un tendre baiser sur les lèvres cette déclaration :

« Je prends un peu de leur vie, donc en échange je leur donne un peu de plaisir. C'est normal, c'est un marché comme un autre pour moi.

- Mouais… Et tu es obligé de pomper plusieurs partenaires ? Sans mauvais jeux de mots, bien sûr ! Ajouta précipitamment Charlotte, rouge de confusion.

_Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore un peu, ce qui permit à Charlotte de remarquer ses canines légèrement sorties._

- Non, avec mon régime, je peux me permettre de garder une seule partenaire. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que je sois obligé de me restreindre, non ? Evidemment, maintenant, ce pourrait être un peu différent… Susurra Draco, coupant Charlotte dans son élan la bouche ouverte, et en lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou, juste sur la veine qui battait là…

_Mauvaise idée de provoquer un vampire, ou même seulement de l'inviter sur ce sujet-là ! La jeune Française n'était pas prête à parler de ce genre de chose et détourna un peu précipitamment la conversation._

- Et, euh, tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de la naissance des vampires : Bram Stoker s'est fourvoyé *, et Vlad Tepech dit « l'Empaleur » n'y est pour rien ?"

_Après un léger soupir, le blond revint effectivement à la réalité et décolla sa tête du cou de Charlotte. Puis il se remit à marcher, sa main tenant toujours fermement celle de la jeune fille._

- Bram Stoker ne s'est pas tout à fait trompé. Vlad Tepech n'est que le descendant des premiers vampires et l'héritier de pratiques ancestrales dont le sens s'était perdu depuis longtemps. Tu as déjà entendu parler des Hommes de la Nuit…

_Plus qu'une question, c'était une affirmation. Charlotte sentit son sang se glacer. Elle s'arrêta net et plongea son regard furibond dans les yeux pensifs du Serpentard._

- J'aurais dû te poser cette question depuis longtemps, merci de m'y faire penser : comment connais-tu mon histoire et mon rang ? Tant qu'on y est, comment as-tu su que j'étais vierge ? Et enfin, je te préviens, si tu as le moindre lien avec les Hommes de la Nuit, ces monstres responsables de la malédiction de ma famille, je te… Je…

_Charlotte avait parlé d'une voix blanche de colère. La tête haute devant un Malefoy changé en statue de sel, elle essayait de contenir une colère vieille de milliers d'années, pour ne pas exploser et provoquer la perte d'une personne qu'elle aimait, même si elle avait apparemment un rapport avec tout ça._

- Tu quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Si tu veux, mais écoute-moi d'abord, ou tu risques de le regretter. »

Ce n'était pas une menace, mais la simple constatation d'un fait tout simplement logique. Charlotte inspira profondément et se remit à marcher à côté du Serpentard.

Simplement, elle avait retiré sa main de la sienne…

Quand Malefoy commença son récit, il avait la voix lointaine et mélodieuse des conteurs perdus dans les méandres mystérieux de l'histoire :

« J'ai goûté ton sang, même si tu ne le sais pas. Quand tu as été blessée, tu en as perdu beaucoup sur le palier. Ton odeur l'imprègne encore, et quand je passe là, je ne peux m'empêcher d'évoquer ton image… Tu as une saveur exquise, sais-tu ? Un peu corsée, par ta colère et le côté maudit de ta nature, mais cela ne fait que ressortir la douceur toute féminine de ta personnalité… J'ai eu tous ses renseignements sur toi de la même manière que la banshee : je t'ai goûtée. Et puis, il n'est pas bien sorcier de deviner que tu es vierge quand on a une certaine expérience des femmes ! Quand au reste, l'histoire de ta famille et ton rang, il m'a suffit d'écouter ; ne sous-estime jamais l'ouïe et la discrétion d'un vampire. De toute façon, ton auditoire était tellement sous le charme que j'aurais presque pu m'installer au beau milieu sans qu'ils le remarquent ! Voilà pour toi. En ce qui me concerne…

En ce qui me concerne, les choses sont plus compliquées. Je suis un descendant des Hommes de la Nuit.

-Tu…

- Laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, ne m'interromps-pas !

Bien.

Comment je le sais ?

Ces familles sont en effet censées avoir été exterminées ainsi que toute leur descendance il y a des siècles !

Et c'est le cas.

Pour la plupart.

Connais-tu la légende de Lucifer ? Je ne te parle pas de celui qu'on appelle le diable, mais de son homologue chez les sorciers.

Non ? Ca ne m'étonne pas.

A l'époque des guerres magiques, celui qu'on a surnommé par la suite Lucifer était le champion des forces de Bien. S'il y avait eu un chef suprême, c'aurait été lui.

Non content d'être un très puissant guerrier, il était tout un symbole.

C'est pour ça que quand les sorciers maléfiques réussirent à le capturer avec tout un régiment, beaucoup pensèrent que la victoire leur était acquise.

Ils le jetèrent avec ses hommes dans la plus profonde de leurs geôles, une sorte de puits glacé, où la lumière du soleil, la sortie, faisait penser à une paillette égarée dans les ténèbres.

Ils étaient une trentaine là-dedans, et ils se sont battus contre la mort aussi longtemps que possible. Ils étaient tous braves, et puissants, mais malheureusement… Ca n'a pas suffit.

On les a laissés pourrir là-dedans, sans eau, sans nourriture, sans soin. Ils étaient vraiment coupés du monde, et on ne risquait pas de les trouver : leur prison se trouvait dans une région désertique, au cœur des lignes ennemies. Oh, bien sûr, au début, ils ont essayé des sorts, tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient en fait, ils ont essayé de creuser, d'escalader, de signaler leur présence…

Rien n'a marché. Trop loin, trop dur, trop profond, et une terre maléfique, qui sapait leurs dernières forces et le peu d'espoir qu'ils réussissaient à préserver. Au bout d'un certain temps, indéfinissable pour eux, les cadavres se firent trop nombreux et la nourriture trop rare. L'eau n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que le sang, liquide précieux trop vite bu par la terre aride.

Quelques-uns des soldats refusèrent de laisser perdre cette précieuse manne : contrairement à leurs compagnons, qui considéraient l'acte de se nourrir d'un cadavre comme insensé et sacrilège, ils mangèrent et ils burent, réduits au rang de charognards par les privations.

C'est là, à cet instant précis, que l'Histoire se mit en marche. Au fur et à mesure de leur funeste repas, ses soldats se virent revigorés, leurs forces revenir, mais surtout, surtout, la magie courir à nouveau dans leurs veines… Voyant cela, les autres prisonniers sentirent leurs convictions vaciller : ainsi, s'ils… mangeaient, leur magie serait restaurée, et il leur serait possible d'échapper à cet Enfer ?

Apparemment, ce fut un tollé, une ruée générale sur ses cadavres si sacrés jusqu'alors.

Et tous se seraient sûrement entretués si une voix ne s'était élevée au milieu du tumulte. Le commandant en second du régiment, homme sage et respecté, désignait du doigt leur chef à tous, et parlait en ces termes : si accomplir cet acte ignoble était le seul moyen de réactiver sa magie et de sortir d'ici, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux accorder cette chance au seul homme suffisamment puissant et intègre pour pouvoir tous les faire sortir d'ici à coup sûr ?

C'était pur raison, hélas, ce fut le premier pas vers la folie.

A ces mots, furieux, les premiers soldats « rassasiés » se précipitèrent sur leur chef, ne supportant pas qu'un autre qu'eux profitent du repas miraculeux. Ils avaient l'intention de le tuer, peut-être pour le servir au dessert, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre et furent massacrés par le reste de la compagnie, la majorité de leurs compagnons.

Leur chef ne put qu'assister au deuxième pas vers la folie que venaient de faire tous ses hommes ; il venait pour sa part de sortir d'une profonde méditation, de plusieurs jours, sans avoir réussi à contacter leur camp. Le Bien n'existait pas dans cette région, et il venait de disparaître de leur prison.

Bien entendu, il commença par refuser l'abominable proposition qui lui était faite ! Seulement, au bout de quelques semaines, il dut s'incliner devant la détresse manifeste, le désespoir de ses soldats : il mangea et il but.

L'expérience fut un échec, et n'eut pour seul résultat que de corrompre son âme. Ses pouvoirs furent en partie restaurés, mais les ténèbres n'en avaient pas fini avec lui et ne le laissèrent pas s'échapper.

Tout espoir avait vraiment disparu, et la Mort était désormais plus que présente dans le puits où ils croupissaient.

Mieux, on l'appelait comme une délivrance, une amie, la seule solution pour sortir d'ici.

L'un des soldats, sentant ce qui lui restait de vie lui échapper, proposa tout ce qui lui restait à son seigneur et suzerain : il avait juré de donner sa vie pour lui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire ; il avait promis de verser son sang pour lui, il le fit, pour que son maître puisse le boire et ainsi, survivre encore quelques jours pour, qui sait ? Le venger peut-être.

Est-ce la faiblesse, la pitié, l'honneur, ou un autre sentiment déjà plus obscur qui poussa ce chef estimé à accepter sans protester le dernier hommage de son soldat ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut le troisième pas vers la folie, et le Mal. Il but, il but la vie à même la source, il but de plus en plus sauvagement, et, quand s'écroula à ses pieds le corps exsangue et sans vie de son soldat, il poussa un rugissement de triomphe !

Sentir à nouveau le feu de la magie dans ses veines, dans sa toute-puissance, le sentir baigner son corps tout entier, comme le soleil qu'il ne voyait plus… Que c'était bon ! Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une petite dizaine d'hommes, dont plus de la moitié était ou mourante ou à l'agonie.

De ceux-là il accepta le dernier cadeau, et se gorgea de leur sang comme une terre trop longtemps privée d'eau et qui voit tomber la pluie. Affaibli dans son corps, affaibli dans son âme, il était désormais vulnérable à l'influence de la terre maléfique mais il ne le sentait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Aussi, quand échoua sa tentative pour sortir de ce trou, pour remonter le long de la paroi, et qu'il hurla de rage, il n'eut pas conscience des ténèbres qui l'entouraient ; la seule chose qu'il vit, c'est qu'il lui manquait de la puissance, qu'il lui en fallait plus, de gré ou de force !

Sous l'emprise complète de la folie, il massacra tous ses compagnons restants, s'abreuva à leurs gorges déchiquetées, et, enfin, eut le pouvoir de grimper le long de la paroi, de remonter tout le puits, vers la liberté.

Mais, une fois arrivé là-haut…

Le monde n'était plus le même, en tout cas le sien n'existait plus.

La lune brillait d'un éclat glacé, et la multitude des astres semblait autant de regards accusateurs, sur le point de le juger.

Le vent qui parcourait la région désertique où s'ouvrait sa prison l'enveloppa d'un linceul brûlant, et lui fit entendre les milles rires grinçants des ténèbres qui avaient gagné son cœur et cherchaient maintenant à s'emparer définitivement de son âme.

Tous les sens de ses compagnons massacrés développaient les siens jusqu'à les rendre douloureux : il ne pouvait ignorer, derrière lui, l'ouverture béante qui l'avait vu renaître sous la forme d'un monstre.

Il le savait, il n'avait désormais plus droit au repos que représentent le sommeil et l'oubli pour le commun des mortels, il n'avait plus droit à la rêverie, à la joie, au bonheur d'être humain ; son âme était cloué pour l'éternité à cette terre qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter.

Longtemps il hurla et longtemps il pleura ; tant de sujets de tristesse ! Il aurait pu rester là des siècles, mais le soleil le chassa de ces terres.

Incapable de rester debout face à sa lumière purificatrice, celui qui avait été un héros, le champion du Bien, et qui n'était désormais plus que le fantôme d'une existence dut se résoudre à chercher refuge dans les ténèbres haïes.

Il resta quelques temps parmi des rochers stériles, caché le jour dans des anfractuosités à figure de tombeau, et courant toute la nuit, ivre de vitesse, cherchant sans espoir à échapper à son sort.

Une nuit, il se retrouva près d'une ville : quelques lumières scintillantes dans le lointain évoquaient à ses yeux un phare éblouissant, des rires d'enfants et des appels de femmes semblaient les musiques du paradis.

Et, pour lui seul, mêlé à tout ça, le battement sourd des cœurs vivants, et la note discordante et impérieuse de la vengeance. Les ténèbres lui avaient tout pris, mais lui avaient donné en échange de quoi faire gagner seul son camp contre tous. Il ne les remercierait jamais pour autant, même s'il comptait bien se servir de ce cadeau empoisonné, et pas plus tard qu'immédiatement…

Nul ne comprit véritablement ce qui se passa cette nuit-là.

La douceur du l'air fut soudain envahi par l'odeur âcre du sang, certaines maisons étaient soudainement réduites en miettes, d'autres aux fondations ébranlées s'écroulaient sur leurs occupants, et l'on tombait au hasard des rues sur des cadavres empilés ou sur des membres dispersés évoquant le festin macabre de quelque bête féroce.

La curée dura toute la nuit. Les habitants ne reprirent leurs esprits qu'au environ de midi, quand le soleil brûlant eut inondé de lumière la plupart des ruelles de la ville.

Certains courageux étaient déjà sortis avant, armés jusqu'aux dents, mais le spectacle qu'ils découvraient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée leur donnait la nausée et les jambes tremblantes.

La nuit revint, et les maisons se transformèrent en forteresse, chaque habitant se munissant d'une petite lampe et d'un couteau affuté, pour repousser le mal, quelque soit son apparence.

Nul ne vit rien, mais tous entendirent les longs hurlements de bête blessée qui s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la ville, et personne ne perdit la vie cette nuit-là.

La Bête était partie, et bientôt tout l'Empire en entendit parler : son chemin était jalonné de cadavres, elle semait la Mort et la Destruction encore plus efficacement qu'une seule armée, et elle était bien plus discrète.

Personne ne pouvait dire à quoi elle ressemblait, car personne n'avait encore survécu à une confrontation avec elle. Les hypothèses les plus folles coururent sur son compte, et donnèrent lieu aux légendes les plus effrayantes qui soient.

Ce fut un prisonnier croisé qui trouva et donna sous la torture la clé du mystère.

Il se trouvait dans les geôles d'une forteresse ennemie quand la Bête était arrivée.

Il avait entendu les cris, de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'elle approchait, il avait senti l'odeur du sang, des armes, de la magie… Il avait serré les barreaux de sa prison à s'en faire péter les jointures : la liberté venait à lui ! Les hurlements des mourants, les cliquetis de chaînes, la poussière des explosions…

La Mort est une forme de liberté, quelquefois même charitable et miséricordieuse. Et Elle venait à lui…

Quand les Sorciers de la Nuit finirent par se résoudre à inspecter la forteresse, il était le seul survivant, toujours enfermé dans sa cellule, et sous le choc.

Chevalier chrétien, il répétait sans cesse qu'il venait de voir Lucifer en personne.

Blanc de terreur, tremblant de peur, il raconta tout à ses geôliers sous la simple menace de l'Enfer : comment il avait vu surgir devant lui un être qui devait être humain au départ, et qui en avait gardé les attributs, mais qui était devenu un monstre ; il raconta comment il avait vu cet être se jeter sur le cou d'un garde et boire goulûment tout son sang, à même la gorge, dans un répugnant bruit de succion ; comment il s était débarrassé facilement de deux gardes qui tentaient de le tuer pendant son ignoble repas, en fracassant leurs têtes contre les murs, comme des noix ; comment le cri de triomphe de la Bête, mêlé à des larmes des sang lui dégoulinant sur le visage, avait été brutalement interrompu lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur le visage du prisonnier, lequel avait hurlé à son tour en reconnaissant son commandant en chef, son ancien héros, transformé en monstre.

Ce dernier s'était alors enfui à toute vitesse, comme si son ancien reflet dans le regard de ce soldat lui avait infligé une blessure mortelle, pendant que le jeune prisonnier sombrait peu à peu dans la nuit éternelle de la folie infernale…

« Lucifer, Lucifer ! » C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de répéter.

Cette histoire mentionné dans les Ecritures, c'était ce qu'il avait vu : un ange, presque un archange, déchu, rejeté par Dieu et transformé en Bête immonde condamnée à l'Enfer pour l'éternité.

Le terme fut reprit par les Hommes de la Nuit et l'ancien nom de ce champion du Bien tomba dans l'oubli.

De lui, on ne se rappelle plus que cette histoire, agrémentée de quelques suppositions : la guerre durant, il continua de tracer son chemin de sang, réussissant toutefois au fil du temps à épargner les villes et à se concentrer sur les bâtiments militaires.

On raconte encore qu'une fois la guerre finie, il décida d'arrêter de tuer presque aveuglément et voulut marquer cette décision en regardant le soleil se lever pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il paraîtrait que Dieu, dans sa grande miséricorde, enflamma par sa Lumière divine son enveloppe mortelle et souillée pour permettre à son âme repentie de prendre le chemin du Paradis…

Mais cette fin miraculeuse n'est pas tout. Lui, le premier d'entre nous, avait disparu pour toujours, mais ses descendants se préparaient déjà à apparaître.

Les Serviteurs de Mal ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui lui avait procuré cette force et cette rapidité, et firent une série d'expériences malsaines, utilisant pour cela la foule des prisonniers amassés dans leurs prisons.

Quand ils furent certains de la qualité et de la réussite du processus, ils firent boire à l'élite de leurs sorciers de combats le sang de centaines de malheureux.

Heureusement, la guerre tournait depuis longtemps déjà en faveur du camp du Bien, et ce ne fut guère plus qu'une tentative désespérée qui fit que le camp du Bien n'eut qu'un peu plus de mal que prévu à remporter la victoire.

Certains de ces sorciers maudits, drogués, furent éliminés au cours de sanglantes batailles, mais la plupart préfèrent fuir pour pouvoir se cacher et ainsi développer leur pouvoir naissant.

Ils furent assez rapidement accros au sang de sorcier, et si la moitié d'entre eux furent tués au cours des traques et des chasses qui suivirent, les rares survivants se perdirent dans le monde des moldus, difficilement accessible et très dangereux pour les sorciers de l'époque.

Ils se fortifièrent, se développèrent, convertirent de nouveaux fanatiques à l'ivresse du pouvoir que procure le sang humain…

Au fil des siècles, leur nature s'est transformée. Comme dans le cas de ta famille, le besoin de sang s'est ancré dans notre ADN, et si certains aspects néfastes, comme l'exposition au soleil ou la frénésie meurtrière se sont un peu atténués, notre dépendance au sang le rend obligatoire et vital.

Nous ne pouvons vivre sans lui, sans notre dose quotidienne. Nous sommes des junkies, des morts en sursis… »

Un très long silence suivit la déclaration de Malefoy.

Charlotte, emportée par l'histoire qui s'était déroulée pour ainsi dire devant ses yeux, mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Elle força son cerveau à se remettre en marche pendant qu'elle levait les yeux sur Draco qui, lui, avait toujours les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Waouh. C'est vraiment une… grande histoire.

_Elle n'osait pas dire belle._

La saga de ma famille paraît presque anecdotique à côté.

_Elle eut un petit rire hésitant, mais qui ne réussit pas à sortir le Serpentard de sa torpeur._

En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir racontée. C'est vrai que j'ignorais tout de l'origine des vampires, et à présent je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Hommes de la Nuit non plus… Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien faire le point, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ah, tu te réveilles ! Je disais : Merci, mais maintenant on va faire le point, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Eh bien…

- Tant mieux !

Alors, pour commencer, je comprends mal votre rapport avec le sang : il t'en faut vraiment une dose quotidienne ?

- Seulement si je ne me nourris de rien d'autre. Avec des aliments normaux, j'arrive à faire durer mes réserves un peu plus longtemps.

- D'accord. Ensuite, les premiers vampires, pourquoi se sont-ils cachés chez les moldus ? A l'époque, ils n'étaient pourtant pas réputés pour leur tolérance, loin de là ! Et puis, tu m'as bien que si tu ne bois que du sang de moldus, tu perds tes pouvoirs, non ?

- Si. Mais on n'a pas vraiment besoin de magie quand on possède déjà une force et une vitesse surhumaine, surtout pour tuer de pauvres paysans ! Mieux vaut être vampire au milieu des vaches, même agressives, que parmi les chiens…

- Le manque de tolérance est mutuel, j'ai l'impression… Et depuis ce fameux « Lucifer », aucun vampire ne s'est plus offert au soleil, ou il y a eu d'autres cas de repentir ?

- C'est une bonne question, mais qui nécessite une longue réponse et comme tu es arrivée… »

Charlotte se retourna, surprise.

Effectivement, ils se tenaient maintenant devant la porte de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, dans la tour d'astronomie.

Fichtre, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Draco maintenant, surtout qu'elle sentait que l'histoire n'était pas terminée et que la sienne venait à peine de commencer!

Malheureusement, elle n'était qu'humaine et avait de ce fait besoin de repos, comme le lui rappela son corps en la faisant bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. De plus, le réveil risquait d'être brutal et douloureux, donc mieux valait profiter un maximum de son lit.

Pour ne pas risquer de fondre en larmes à la pensée de terminer un si délicieux moment, la jeune fille se borna à déposer fugitivement un baiser délicat sur la joue de son compagnon avant de s'élancer vers la porte sans plus prononcer un mot.

Mais le blond la rattrapa en un instant et la fit pivoter sans difficulté avant de lui déposer un baiser tout aussi tendre cette fois sur les lèvres, puis de s'élancer dans les ténèbres du couloir qui constituaient son royaume, lui aussi sans un mot.

Raconter l'histoire de ces ancêtres lui avait donné les crocs au sens propre, et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler s'il restait près de Charlotte plus longtemps.

La jeune sorcière, pour sa part, avait regardé son sauveur s'éloigner d'un air béat, avant de se retourner sur la porte… et de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée ni aussi obnubilée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu sentir une présence dans ce couloir.

Si Draco n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par sa faim ni bouleversé par son récit, peut-être qu'il aurait pu rester près d'elle jusqu'elle soit en sécurité.

Ainsi, elle ne serait pas tombée dans une embuscade, et elle ne serait pas emmenée à l'instant même vers un lieu mystérieux et inconnu pendant que son protecteur faisait une razzia dans l'armoire à prélèvements de l'infirmerie.

Mais avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille, et au moins comme ça Charlotte n'aurait à répondre à aucune question embarrassante ou trop gênante.

D'ailleurs, quand on est en danger de mort, se soucie-t-on réellement des questions sans réponses ?

_Aaaaaah, enfin un peu d'action ! On approche de la fin de l'histoire, les événements s'enchaînent, le rythme s'accélère, plus que quelques chapitres... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews, please pitié !_


	13. Chapter 13 : BONUS n 1

_Voilà un petit extra, commandé expressément il y a un petit bout de temps ! Donc voilà, Joy, je te dédie TON chapitre avec TON pantalon de cuir (^^) [ Tu pensais peut-être que j'avais oublié ? Moi ! Jamais ! T'as intérêt à reviewer en tout cas !] Il est assez court et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais il vous mettra sur les dents en attendant encore plus d'aventures !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Une crypte.

Du moins un endroit sombre, humide, et entièrement en pierre.

Sol, murs, plafonds et statues…

Car il y avait des statues. Des formes de pierre, indéfinies mais inquiétantes. Des formes un peu torturées, en tout cas inhumaines, et en proie à d'atroces souffrances.

A gauche, un escalier étroit, de pierre lui aussi, qui montait vers la liberté, à coup sûr, et qui vomissait ses dernières marches sur le sol usé du tombeau comme on rejette les derniers espoirs d'une vie trop longue…

A droite, une sorte de niche plus profonde, au fronton sculpté, comme une ébauche de chapelle, mais remplie des plus noires ténèbres.

Et lui, au centre de la pièce, sur une espèce de dalle surélevée, creusée de rigoles pour laisser le sang s'écouler.

A poil.

Ou quasiment.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de cuir noir, qui lui moulait magnifiquement son derrière de compétition, Draco Malefoy était attaché au plafond par des chaînes clinquantes et des cordes solides dans une position fort inconfortable.

Ses mèches blondes en désordre, quelques gouttes de sueur qui glissaient le long de ses tempes et le reste qui faisait luire ses pectoraux et ses abdos, il avait tout du prédateur qui s'était fait tiré du lit inopinément, et qui était en mauvaise posture à plus d'un titre.

Pour la bonne raison que c'était le cas.

Il était surpris, et il n'aimait pas ça. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas COMMENT il avait pu être surpris, LUI.

Il dormait plus ou moins tranquillement dans son lit l'instant d'avant, et voilà qu'en quelques secondes il se retrouvait ici, et…

Ici.

D'accord.

Draco essaya de tirer sur ses liens, essaya de les rompre, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire rentrer la corde dans ses chairs. Ignorant la douleur, il essaya de se hisser jusqu'à ses poignets pour pouvoir ronger le nœud qui les ornait, mais cela ne servit qu'à lui faire découvrir qu'il était entravé de même manière au sol.

Il en était encore à se tortiller lamentablement dans tous les sens bien que de manière très sexy, quand il sentit le danger.

Elle était déjà là.

« Eh bien, eh bien, Draco… Je ne te savais pas si bon danseur ! A moins que… Tu viens d'arriver, et tu cherches déjà à partir, peut-être? Ma compagnie te déplait donc tant que ça ? »

Une sorte de grondement retentit dans un autre coin de la sombre pièce.

« Oh pardon, NOTRE compagnie. Désolé. Reprenons : bonjour, Draco. »

Une longue jambe galbée émergea lentement de la chapelle, provoquait des remous parmi les tourbillons qui y stagnaient. Attaché à cette jambe apparut le reste du corps. Celui d'une sublime rousse, en combinaison noire très moulante, qui jouait avec un long fouet dans sa main droite.

Draco réprima un petit frisson ; après une brève hésitation, il décida de faire preuve de respect, vu qu'il préférait être prisonnier mais vivant. Bien qu'il déteste l'idée de quitter du regard même une seconde la Catastrophe incarnée qui lui faisait face, il inclina la tête en signe de respect.

La rousse ronronna : « Oh, j'aime te voir soumis, Draco, tu n'as pas idée ! Je suis si contente de cette petite visite faite à l'improviste ! Car il y a bien longtemps que nous nous sommes vu, n'est-ce-pas, mon bel Adonis ? Trop longtemps, en fait. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué… Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Draco, qui essayait de faire glisser discrètement ses chaînes, s'immobilisa aussitô avait senti les problèmes arriver.

D'un bond, la vampire rousse fut près de lui et se mit à lui lécher sensuellement l'oreille.

« Hmmm, tu as une sueur un peu salée, Draco. Tu as peur ? Oh… Si tu savais comme j'aime ce goût! Si tu savais comme j'aime cette saveur ! SI SEULEMENT TU SAVAIS, A QUEL POINT J'AIME TE VOIR SOUFFRIR! TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! »

Et avec un rire proprement démoniaque, la vampire déchaînée enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de Draco et lui déchira les flancs, avant de goûter délicatement du bout d'une langue avide le précieux liquide rouge sombre.

« Aaah, la douleur… IL n'y a rien de mieux pour faire ressortir toute la saveur du sang. »

Un nouveau feulement retentit.

« Oh, oui, pour certains c'est l'acte sexuel et la jouissance de l'orgasme, mais bon, ça devient fade, à la longue. C'est trop…onctueux, trop vivant. Tandis que la douleur, la saveur douce-amère, presque acide de la souffrance… C'est trop bon ! »

Et, alors que la femelle en transe allait plonger ses crocs dans la gorge de Draco, ce dernier réagit enfin et, sortant de sa torpeur, asséna un coup de boule monumentale à sa tortionnaire.

Etourdie, celle-ci fit quelques pas en titubant avant de roucouler :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le goût de ce genre de jeu, Draco, mais je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Si tu veux, nous allons y jouer ensemble, mais… c'est MOI qui domine ! »

Accompagnant son geste d'un rire encore plus démoniaque, l'espèce de folle avait saisi son fouet et semblait bien décider à en faire profiter Draco. Elle le fit danser autour d'elle, exécuter quelques figures pour tester la souplesse de son poignet avant de lui faire caresser délicatement toute la surface de la peau nue du blond. Puis elle rejeta son bras en arrière, prête cette fois à frapper un grand coup, lorsque…

Le fouet fut arrêté par quelque chose, tapi dans les ténèbres.

Puis une voix, aussi froide que le blizzard, aussi lisse que l'acier et aussi dur que le diamant s'éleva vers la voûte de la crypte :

« Cesse de jouer ainsi, voyons. Tu m'as demandé de te l'amener dans un but précis, je te rappelle.

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…

_La réponse fut moqueuse, écho du ton boudeur de la vampire._

- Tu t'amuseras avec lui une autre fois, s'il est d'accord. Pour le moment, il est ici pour une bonne raison. N'essaie pas de changer les règles du jeu, veux-tu ? Avec lui, c'est toi la maîtresse, mais dans ce cas précis, c'est moi qui mène la danse…

_La voix avait encore baissé de quelques degrés pour s'achever à nouveau sur une espèce de grondement guttural._

_La rousse frissonna._

- Oui, maître.

_Bien que légèrement sarcastique, la réponse était faite de manière sensuelle, assortie d'une petite courbette. Se retournant vers Malefoy toujours enchaînée, la vampire se mit à lui tourner autour en jouant avec son fouet de manière distraite._

- Alors Draco, tu es là pour une bonne raison, comme tu l'as sans doute deviné à présent. Ceci dit, la satisfaction de mes appétits sexuels seraient une raison suffisante, d'après moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers la chapelle encore dans l'ombre tout en glissant sa main sur le… pantalon de Draco. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que j'ai à te dire reste très important : Draco, tu es en danger.

- Merci, j'avais cru remarquer ! Une autre remarque intelligente de ce genre, Joy ?

- Allons, ne te mets pas en colère ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, en fait -du moins tant que l'autre gros lourd sera dans les parages, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant- et tu seras bientôt à nouveau libre de tes mouvements. Alors sois sage, d'accord ?

_Et la dénommée Joy sourit de toutes ses dents à l'infortuné Serpentard._

- Au fait, Joy, cesse de tergiverser, espèce de cervelle de moineau, et viens-en au fait !

_La voix glaciale trahissait à présent un soupçon d'irritabilité. _

_Joy soupira bruyamment mais s'exécuta._

- Donc en fait, Draco, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- J'espère bien ! Et tu l'as déjà dit ! Bon sang…

- Oh oui, du bon sang ! Comme celui de ta petite blonde, sans doute ? Eric, regarde ! J'adore la tête qu'il fait !

- Oh, Draco, tu pensais sincèrement que nous n'avions rien remarqué ? Et quand bien même, ne me dis pas que tu pensais que nous laisserions passer cela ! Que des petits vampires jeunets s'entichent d'un jouet en pensant pouvoir le cacher dans leur chambre, je veux bien, mais toi… Tu en es encore à ce genre de chose, vraiment ?

_La voix était maintenant empreinte de pitié, comme chez le père qui constate que son fils fait encore pipi au lit à un âge avancé._

- Tu peux parler, Eric ! N'est-ce-pas toi qui, il y a quelques temps, courait derrière une certaine serveuse, appartenant à un autre vampire de surcroît ?

- N'essaie de me provoquer ! D'autant que ça n'avait rien à voir. Même si j'ai un faible certain pour les jeunes blondes, celle-ci possédait certains… talents particuliers. Elle constituait donc un sujet d'étude plutôt intéressant.

- Mais Eric, la sienne aussi ! Piailla Joy d'une voix suraiguë. Son humaine tue comme une bête, à sa guise ! Quand elle se sent en danger, elle se déchaîne. C'est trop cool !

- Qui t'as dis ça ? Comment tu sais ça ? Je te préviens, Joy, si tu oses toucher à un seul de ses cheveux…

- Oh là, du calme, mon p'tit père ! T'excite pas comme ça, surtout pour elle… Non, ta petite humaine ne craint rien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une telle engeance, enfin !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Mais rien ! A elle, rien, je te le répète ! En fait, il y a quelques temps, je suis venu voir ce que tu foutais dans cette école à deux balles. Je m'ennuyais, toute seule, et ça faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas joué ensembles… Et quand je suis arrivée, je t'ai vu avec une humaine, en train de promener dans les couloirs… Ou plutôt, en train de la suivre sans te faire voir.

- Oui, et alors ? Où est le problème ? Toi-même, tu…

- Moi, je chasse, Draco ! Je ne suis pas un pauvre… romantique, pathétique personnage ! Tu la suivais, comme si tu étais prêt à baiser le sol qu'elle venait de fouler… Je dois t'avouer que cette vision m'a rendu un instant folle de rage, au point de me demander si je n'allais pas tuer cette gueuse pour me calmer. Heureusement pour elle, les blondes, ce n'est pas trop mon style. Mais ce n'est pas l'important ! L'important, c'est ton comportement vis-à-vis d'elle ! Enfin, Draco, tu as perdu la tête !

- Apparemment oui, ma chère. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué la puissance de sa réaction ? A mon avis, il ne s'agit pas simplement de jouer au chat et à la souris. Pauvre Draco, accro avant même d'avoir goûté…

- Eric, tu veux dire qu'il serait…

- Amoureux, n'est-ce-pas mignon ?

- Toi qui étais si soigneux, Draco, si amoureux de ton corps… J'ai envie de vomir…

- N'est-ce-pas ? Ceci dit, tu m'étonnes, Draco : je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé si inconscient…

- Mes pires craintes se concrétisent, s'écria Joy d'un ton mélodramatique. Enfin, Draco, as-tu oublié de mesurer les conséquences de tes actes ? Tu as vraiment envie de perdre la tête ?

- Comme si l'amour se prévoyait aussi simplement qu'une bête conséquence ! Décidément, tu n'as pas de cœur, Joy, tu n'as que des hormones ! Et pour ton information, j'ai déjà perdu la tête !

- Oui, mais pour l'instant c'est au sens figuré encore, prophétisa la rousse d'un ton sinistre… Le problème étant justement que ça risque de changer dans les jours à venir. Enfin, Draco, comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour tomber amoureux ? Bon sang, tu connais pourtant les conséquences, tu sais ce qui va se passer…

- Comme si je pouvais y changer quelque chose…

- De toute façon, le problème en question risque d'être bientôt réglé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Eric ?

- Eh bien… Tu vas être surpris, en retournant dans ton école.

- Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus précis ?

- Ta blonde est partie.

- QUOI ?

- D'accord, on l'a un peu aidé, mais le résultat est le même, au final : ton problème a disparu, au sens propre.

- Mais comment… Libère-moi, Joy !

- Oh mais Draco, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Puisque ta blonde s'est faite enlevée, nous pourrions…

- LIBERE-MOI MAINTENANT ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- D'accord, d'accord… »

A peine libéré, Draco s'élança avec la vitesse surhumaine des vampires vers l'escalier, poursuivi par le gloussement sarcastique de Joy et les recommandations moqueuses d'Eric :

« Une fois sorti d'ici, cours pendant dix minutes au moins. Tu sortiras alors de la zone d'affluence magique et tu pourras te téléporter. Mais si tu comptes arriver à temps… Dommage que tu ne puisses pas remonter le temps, pas vrai Draco ? Bon courage ! »

Et les rires redoublèrent. Un vampire amoureux, quoi de plus ridicule et désespérant, en effet ?

Mais le Serpentard n'en avait cure : sa belle était en danger, en danger de mort. Seulement il n'était pas un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, il était efficace, et surtout, il serait sans pitié…

_Bon, je sais, c'est court et c'est une spéciale dédicace... Il n'empêche, un petit review, please ^^ ?_

_Courage, cliquez sur le bouton !_


	14. Chapter 13bis:Il faut sauver Charlotte !

_Mes plus plates excuses pour cet inqualifiable retard. Bien qu'aucune prière, supplication, ou excuse quelconque ne puissent suffire à m'absoudre, je vais quand même tenter de me justifier quelque peu... ou pas. Pendant les vacances, mon cerveau s'est mis en mode off, et j'ai été stagiaire pendant le mois d'août. Même si j'aime ce travail, les gens qui le font et ceux qui en profitent, je trouve qu'il y a plus stimulant dans le domaine littéraire. Donc pendant deux mois et plus, mon cerveau a été en hibernation, d'autant plus que je détestais le début de mon chapitre. C'est ta review, Ô merryXmas, qui a produit en moi le déclic salvateur ! Merci, vraiment merci de m'avoir donné le coup de pied au cervelet que je méritais ! J'ai réalisé que je m'enlisais de manière indigne, et donc... J'ai entièrement fini ma fanfic'. _

_Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai fini. Tous mes chapitres sont prêts._

_ Je ne les mettrai pas en ligne en même temps, évidemment ^^, mais sachez qu'ils n'attendent qu'une petite review de votre part pour apparaître ! Alors, bonne lecture, bon appétit, et n'oubliez pas l'auteur !_

A son réveil, Charlotte avait la bouche pâteuse, le dos en compote et très mal à la tête. Elle s'étira de tout son long en essayant d'ignorer les protestations de ses muscles ainsi mis à l'épreuve, et tâtonna à la recherche de la couverture qui avait glissé. D'ailleurs, elle allait aussi s'expliquer avec les filles à ce sujet : qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de tirer les rideaux et d'ouvrir la fenêtre ?

Non seulement Charlotte sentait la lumière du soleil lui transpercer les paupières et les gazouillis d'oiseaux lui traverser les tympans, mais elle était en plus obligée de se recroqueviller pour essayer d'échapper au petit vent froid et coulis qui s'insinuait sous sa robe.

Où était cette putain de couverture, bon sang ?

La main de Charlotte rencontra alors un truc mou et gluant, affreusement malodorant.

Réveillée plus qu'en sursaut, la jeune sorcière ouvrit grand les yeux d'un coup, fit un roulé-boulé sur le côté pour échapper au truc bizarre, quoi que ce fut, et … Dévala toute la pente au milieu d'une avalanche de cailloux, feuilles mortes et bâtons en tout genre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Charlotte se redressa péniblement et tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, tout doucement cette fois.

Peine perdue : la jeune fille avait mal partout, faim, froid, soif, et en plus elle ressemblait désormais à un monstre des bois ; un gros : les cheveux emmêlés, la robe tâchée de boue et de bave d'escargot, et d'autres choses sûrement, les mains égratignées avec les ongles noires, les genoux écorchés… Charlotte sentit les larmes lui monter irrésistiblement aux yeux avant de se ressaisir : si elle recommençait à pouvoir pleurer, c'était bon signe, les forces lui revenaient.

Et de fait, elle pouvait désormais ouvrir les yeux, un petit peu… Avant de les refermer un peu précipitamment. Pour le moment, la vue étant endommagée, mieux valait qu'elle se fît au reste de ses sens pour se faire une idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Alors Charlotte ouvrit grandes ses oreilles, et se laissa submerger par les milles sons et odeurs qui, sans nul doute possible, étaient ceux d'une forêt…

Sous ses mains, un tapis de feuilles mortes craquantes, mêlées à de la terre odorante et légèrement humide. Devant elle, ou plutôt sous son nez, des champignons, à coup sûr des vesses-de-loup. Un peu plus loin, des violettes. Un terrier, probablement de renard. Et… Mais oui ! Charlotte se concentra, fronça encore plus son nez… Des mûres !

Stimulé par cette information, son estomac fit entendre des grognements rageurs, qui lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis… Un certain temps. Oubliant tout le reste, elle se jeta sur cet en-cas certes frugal, mais inespéré, et s'en barbouilla joyeusement la figure. Une fois sustentée, notre jeune héroïne se mit en quête d'un ruisseau, mare ou simple ru, où elle pourrait à la fois se désaltérer et faire un brin de toilette.

Tout en marchant, guidée par un léger glougloutement, notre jeune sorcière réfléchit en examinant les alentours ; aucun doute, elle se trouvait bien dans une forêt.

Maintenant, la question était : comment était-elle arrivée là exactement ? Où était-elle précisément ? Et comment retourner au château ? Charlotte n'avait en effet pas l'intention d'attendre tranquillement qu'on vienne la sauver. La dernière fois, c'est Malefoy le Canon Maudit qui était arrivé sur son cheval blanc et qui…

Une minute.

Malefoy !

La mémoire revint d'un coup à Charlotte, qui faillit sous le choc basculer entièrement dans le ruisseau. Son cerveau ne cessa pas pour autant de mouliner, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait et mettait ses mains en coupe.

Malefoy…

Il était venu la chercher dans la Salle sur Demande pour la ramener chez les Serdaigles. Il s'était justifié en lui faisant une déclaration enflammé (Charlotte s'étrangla presque à ce souvenir) et en avait profité pour… D'accord ! Rouge pivoine, Charlotte secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses souvenirs brûlants, afin de pouvoir continuer à dévider le fil fragile de sa mémoire.

Donc il l'avait raccompagnée jusque chez les Serdaigles une fois sortis, lui avait roulé un patin devant la porte (non mais il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête !) et était parti en vitesse pendant qu'elle l'admirait comme une débile. Et on avait profité de cette débilité passagère* pour l'assommer et l'enlever. On l'avait emmenée puis abandonnée ici, dans cette forêt.

D'accord.

Maintenant qui était « on », pourquoi avait-« on » fait ça et dans quel but ? Sur ce dernier point, Charlotte avait un début de réponse, une intuition, oh, comme ça, en passant : on voulait sa mort. On voulait la voir disparaître, au sens propre.

La jeune sorcière frissonna, puis s'assit sur une grosse pierre pour pouvoir réfléchir plus confortablement. Des ennemis, elle en avait plein, un sacré paquet même. Mais tous ceux qui souhaitaient sa mort n'étaient pas du genre à passer à l'acte, loin de là, et heureusement ! De plus, il fallait forcément que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait accès à Poudlard, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et puis, les avait-on vu sortir de la Salle-sur-Demande, guettait-on Charlotte depuis qu'elle y était rentrée ? A moins qu'on ait jeté un sort pour… Et soudain la lumière se fit !

Dans un flash, certains détails revinrent à l'esprit de Charlotte : comment, dans une sorte de semi-conscience, elle avait été transportée, comme un vulgaire sac à patates, par deux espèces de gorilles ; comment la voix pointue d'une fille particulièrement désagréable avait réussi à atteindre son cerveau alors que cette salope fanfaronnait en la bourrant de coups de pied ; comment un quatrième larron avait ordonné la retraite après avoir détecté une menace, et comment les quatre compères étaient partis, l'abandonnant à une mort certaine qui, en plus, paraîtrait à coup sûr totalement accidentelle, pour peu qu'on retrouve un jour son cadavre.

Charlotte retint un gémissement.

Elle savait maintenant où elle se trouvait.

Dans la Forêt Interdite.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave.

Retenant ses larmes de toutes forces, la jeune sorcière se releva et partit en titubant, n'importe où pourvu qu'elle puisse se distraire.

Non, le plus grave, c'est que Charlotte commençait à Paniquer.

Les odeurs, les sons… Tous les stimuli extérieurs paraissaient uniquement destinés à exciter le côté primaire, bestial, de la jeune fille.

Pendant que sa partie humaine se réveillait tant bien que mal et cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi des choses, sa partie maudite, elle, avait frétillé métaphoriquement de la queue, ravie de se retrouver sur un terrain de jeu adapté à ses besoins. Des proies à chasser, de la chair à déchiqueter, du sang pour se repaître, et des centaines de pistes à suivre ! De quoi retourner cent fois à l'état sauvage, et Charlotte n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Non seulement sa situation était désespérée à la base, mais si elle continuait à empirer de cette façon… La jeune sorcière s'arrêta deux minutes et respira profondément, histoire de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait.

Peine perdue ! Charlotte se surprit même à suivre la piste toute fraîche d'un peit animal poilu, à coup sûr blessé, si l'on se fiait aux quelques gouttes de sang ici et là, et donc une proie facile qui… Stop ! Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose de civilisé, quelque chose qui soit humain à cent pour cent afin de reprendre le contrôle.

Et pour cela, il n'y a rien de mieux que la haine. La haine pure et simple, qui n'existe pas à l'état animal : on est en danger ou non, on a besoin de manger, de jouer ou pas, mais pas de mort inutile.

C'est si différent pour les humains ! Tuer prend même parfois l'aspect d'un plaisir, alors… Charlotte était sûre que Pansy Parkinson, la salope qui l'avait enlevée, avait pris du plaisir à lui bourrer les côtes de coups de pied.

Et elle avait aussi pris du plaisir à lui servir son vieux discours cynique de méchant psychopathe, à base de « tu vas crever, pétasse, crever comme la chienne que tu es, seule dans cette Forêt ! Tu vas mourir, et personne ne te sauvera, personne ne te regrettera ! » Et d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque classique et bien grinçant. Puis, se tournant vers un autre larron, de poursuivre méchamment :

« Zabini, tu es sûr de ton coup ? Moi je trouve que c'est encore trop gentil pour elle. Tu ne penses pas qu'un peu de torture… ? J'ai relu récemment un vieux traité moyenâgeux absolument fabuleux, très détaillé et…

- Non.

- Allez ! Crabbe et Goyle seront parfaits pour m'aider, et je…

- Non.

- Mais…

- Non te dis-je ! Cet endroit est extrêmement dangereux c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'abandonne ici, et c'est aussi pour ça que l'on ne doit pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire ! »

Et le groupe maléfique s'éloigne peu à peu, accompagné par les protestations de Pansy, la voix sèche de Blaise et les gros rires gras des imbéciles de lieutenants Serpentards.

Bon sang !

Heureusement que la distinction naturelle de Charlotte, qui sied à toute princesse qui se respecte, l'empêchait de prononcer des mots plus grossiers. En revanche, rien ne lui interdisait de se défouler sur autre chose.

A grands coups de pied, la jeune sorcière détruisit donc consciencieusement tout un parterre de champignons, ainsi qu'une souche presque pourrie. Sa rage ainsi diminuée de moitié, notre jeune héroïne se remémora plus en avant la conversation de ses agresseurs. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne, que lui reprochaient-ils au juste ?

Voyons, il y avait eu… pendant le transport… Oui, ils avaient parlé de… De Malefoy, tiens ! C'était ça ! En fait, son enlèvement était une punition pour son… échappée spectaculaire de l'autre fois. Son coup de pied dans les boules de leur seigneur avaient rendu le fan-club de Draco tellement furieux que ces crétins dangereux imbus de leur propre importance l'avaient condamnée à mort !

Si en plus ils savaient… Peut-être avaient-ils entendu la déclaration enflammée du Blond ? Non, sinon, Zabini n'aurait jamais pu empêcher Pansy de lui arracher les yeux, voire pire ! Ah, si seulement… Elle se serait réveillée, et alors là…

Mais foin des suppositions agréables et des hypothèses délicieuses !

Que faire, maintenant ? Elle devait rentrer au Château, mais pour cela il lui fallait retrouver son chemin, à travers une Forêt immense, pleine de mille-et-un-dangers, sans se faire trop amocher, le tout assez rapidement, et une fois à Poudlard, elle devrait résister à l'envie de foncer directement au dortoir des Serpentards pour faire aux quatre débiles une tête au carrée !

Vaste programme…

Haut les cœurs !

Charlotte soupira.

Un très gros soupir.

Enorme.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, épuisée même. Elle allait devoir encore lutter, se battre, tout ça pour retrouver sa mesquine condition humaine. Elle allait regagner la civilisation, et devoir se faire une place, bien fragile au fond, entre les gens qui la détestaient, voulaient sa mort, et ceux qui l'aimaient, la prenaient en pitié mais qu'elle avait peur de blesser.

La peur, toujours la peur.

Cette peur viscérale et incontrôlable de l'homme envers lui-même.

Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire…

Charlotte n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Elle en avait assez de devoir lutter contre elle-même, contre sa nature. Fatiguée de devoir se surveiller sans arrêt, de toujours craindre le pire non pas pour elle, mais pour les autres. De toute façon, personne ne se souciait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, alors…

Sa famille avait peur d'elle, elle n'avait que peu de véritables amis qui pour la plupart la prenaient juste en pitié** _,_ et elle n'avait pas d'avenir. Ou si peu… Non, le mieux qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de disparaître ; autant profiter de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Charlotte allait se laisser submerger par le désespoir et les larmes quand soudain deux visions s'imposèrent à elle.

Deux visions terribles, qui la laissèrent tremblante de rage et d'une énergie tout neuve.

La première était celle d'une Pansy triomphante, qui riait à gorge déployée en faisant des claquettes sur une plaque commémorative à son nom. Pas question de laisser cette garce se réjouir sans combattre !

La deuxième, plus horrible encore, était celle de ses amis, tous ses amis, pleurant à chaudes larmes au cours d'une cérémonie funèbre en son honneur. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Padma… Mais aussi Laura, Harmony, Coco et tant d'autres visages bouleversés, en larmes… Pas question de les laisser dans une telle détresse, de leur causer une telle peine ! Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de fil à retordre avec elle comme ça.

Mais même cette pauvre tentative d'humour n'arracha qu'un tout petit minuscule sourire à la pauvre jeune fille. En effet, elle ne pouvait ignorer que, dans l'ombre de cette assemblée, à côté de ceux qui l'aimaient au grand jour, se trouvait sans nul doute son Blond. Condamné à ne pas laisser voir son immense chagrin en plus de devoir dissimuler sa vraie nature, Draco devrait supporter les avances doublement odieuses de Pansy, les commentaires acides de ses soi-disant amis, le tout en restant parfaitement impassible…

Non, elle ne laisserait pas faire ça, en aucun cas ! Il fallait qu'elle se batte, et jusqu'au bout ! Forte de cette certitude, Charlotte se releva, emplie d'un courage tout neuf, et brossa sa robe, avant de s'engager d'un pas décidé dans une toute petite sente entre deux arbres. Pour l'instant, seule l'action comptait, histoire de ne pas laisser faiblir sa détermination.

Elle réfléchirait à un moyen de s'en sortir tout en marchant…

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune sorcière devait admettre qu'elle était bel et bien perdue, et que ses chances de retrouver un jour la civilisation s'amenuisaient de plus en plus.

Ses échecs répétés commençaient d'ailleurs à lui miner sérieusement un moral déjà fragile. Elle avait tout essayé, même utiliser ses pouvoirs pour trouver la sortie, mais le plus simple des sorts avait mal tourné ! Elle avait successivement déraciné une énorme souche, dérangé une famille de bêtes étranges heureusement peu belliqueuses, et enflammé un gros buisson, avant de cesser pour de bon ses tentatives.

Déjà que les pouvoirs magiques de Charlotte avaient tendance à réagir bizarrement quand elle était à moitié en train de Paniquer, l'atmosphère de la Forêt Interdite ne devait pas améliorer grand-chose ! Elle n'osait pas utiliser ses compétences animales pour se frayer un chemin dans cet environnement primitif, de peur que ses instincts ne prennent le dessus et ne la transforme en sorte de monstre dangereux, plus bête qu'humain.

Et même si elle s'était dit dès le départ que trouver un point de vue élevée lui permettrait justement de faire le point sur sa situation, elle marchait depuis ce que lui semblait une éternité, ralentie voire immobilisée par toutes les branches, buissons et autres fossés qui ralentissaient plus que considérablement sa lente progression. La fatigue physique s'ajoutait au découragement, et Charlotte était à deux doigts de craquer une fois de plus.

Bon sang, mais comment faisaient ces héroïnes blondes et manucurées, qui se perdaient dans la jungle ou le dédale des égouts, et qui parvenaient à garder à la fois le sourire, la figure plus ou moins propre et le brushing ? Même les pouvoirs magiques de Charlotte ne permettaient pas ce miracle, alors quoi ?

La réponse s'imposa à la jeune sorcière avec l'évidence et la brutalité d'un coup de poing. Le derniers recours des héroïnes, leur dernière chance, ce n'était pas elle-même, mais le beau héros. C'était le jeune premier, le mec canon, qui venait à coup sûr sauver sa nana pile au moment critique, et c'était pour ça aussi que le film se terminait généralement sur un happy end doublé de quelques patins.

Evidemment, des filles aussi cruches que le sont généralement les héroïnes de films ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller toute seules, il fallait que leur petit-futur-potentiel petit copain débarque au moment fatidique. D'une certaine manière, cela soulagea Charlotte, qui n'avait jamais aimé ses filles, trop dénuées de personnalité à son goût. Comme les héroïnes de manga, d'ailleurs. Ces filles…

Charlotte interrompit son monologue intérieur, incapable d'aller plus loin à cause de sa gorge serrée et de sa vision brouillée. Non elle n'allait pas pleurer, parce qu'elle n'était pas une greluche d'une comédie romantique à deux balles, mais aussi parce que pleurer utilise beaucoup trop d'énergie, et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'endormir comme ça, en plein milieu… du chemin est un bien grand mot, mais en tout cas à découvert !

Elle devait garder des forces pour des tâches plus essentielles, comme retrouver un vrai chemin ou, à défaut, un abri pour la nuit. Elle s'accorda malgré tout une petite pause et s'assit sur une large pierre, histoire de soulager un peu ses pauvres pieds. Se faisant, alors qu'elle tripotait ses lacets sans oser aller plus loin, de peur de découvrir l'état de ses petons, Charlotte laissa ses pensées dériver dans une certaine direction, et se retrouva bientôt à établir une comparaison entre elle est les héroïnes de cinéma déjà évoquées.

Après tout, sa situation était aussi désespérée qu'elle puisse l'être, et elle avait elle aussi un compagnon fougueux et canon prêt à tout pour la retrouver ! Même si elle ne voulait pas s'autoriser de faux espoirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser…

Il était venue la chercher dans la Salle sur Demande, il l'avait trouvée, l'avait convaincue de rentrer (avec ses méthodes bien à lui) lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée…

Et si…

Et s'il surgissait, là, maintenant, comme il l'avait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps dans la Salle sur Demande ? S'il était juché sur la branche de cet arbre, là, devant, s'il l'a regardait d'un air moqueur et néanmoins attendri depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà ? S'il se préparait à faire une entrée spectaculaire, un peu pompeuse aussi, comme il en avait le secret.

Dans quelques minutes il allait lui tomber dessus, son chevalier servant, son prince charmant, accouru pour elle sur son beau cheval blanc. Il allait lui tomber dessus et la renverser brusquement sur le doux tapis de mousse de la forêt, et là…

Ou alors il allait se glisser derrière elle dans les fourrés, et se mettre à lui caresser la nuque, si délicatement qu'au départ, elle penserait à la douceur du vent sur sa peau frissonnante. Puis son contact se ferait de plus en plus appuyé, jusqu'à devenir brûlant, et elle se retournerait pour trouver presque immédiatement ses lèvres, son regard ardent, lourd de désir, et…

Un bruit.

Très léger, presque imperceptible.

Naturel pour toute oreille non exercée, et qui passerait inaperçu normalement.

Pas pour Charlotte. Tous les sens en alerte, elle se redressa en se morigénant intérieurement ; bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de céder à des rêveries romantiques au beau milieu de nulle part, à la merci du danger ? Il faut croire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon : on ne peut se détendre en pensant à l'homme qu'on aime que lorsqu'on est dans ses bras et qu'il veille sur nous.

Enfin, pour elle en tout cas, c'était comme ça.

C'était une créature vivante, pas seulement un pur esprit.

Charlotte distinguait le bruit d'une respiration lente, le sourd battement d'un cœur tranquille, et les mille petits bruits qui entourent un corps de chair et d'os : bruissements de feuilles sous des pieds pourtant discrets, branches dérangées par des bras et le haut d'un crâne…

Être de petite taille.

Avec… autre chose. Une grande cape, peut-être ?

En tout cas, ça avait une odeur parcheminée et ça traînait par terre, dans le sillage de…

Oh mon Dieu !

La banshee !

Sans aucun doute, la créature qui venait de se révéler aux yeux de Charlotte, aussi tranquillement que si elle l'avait croisée au cours d'une ballade champêtre, n'était autre que la terrible banshee qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A cet instant, la jeune sorcière se rendit compte que pas une seule fois elle n'avait évoquée le sujet avec ses camarades. Elle était tellement soulagée de leur avoir tout dit, si contente de s'être enfin débarrassée de ce pesant secret que pas une seconde, elle n'avait pensé à les questionner sur le sort de la banshee responsable de son trouble. Et eux, sous le coup des révélations stupéfiantes qu'elle leur avait faites, n'y avaient pas songé non plus.

Et voilà qu'elles se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois face à face, par pur hasard. Seulement, les rôles étaient maintenant inversés : c'était Charlotte qui était prisonnière de la Forêt, comme la créature l'avait été de la cage, et celle-ci était visiblement au sommet de sa forme alors que la jeune fille était épuisée physiquement et nerveusement.

En bref, la situation de Charlotte était devenue encore plus critique, même si la banshee ne paraissait pas pour le moment spécialement hostile.

Elle avait changé ; peut-être était-ce là sa véritable apparence, toujours est-il qu'elle était à présent entièrement nue, sans que cela soit pourtant le moins du monde obscène.

Bien qu'elle ait à présent un corps de femme et non de jeune fille comme en classe, le regard se portait non pas sur les formes, mais sur les ailes de la banshee.

En effet, à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté, la créature possédait dans le dos deux grandes ailes parcheminées, rappelant un peu celles des chauves-souris ou des dragons, et qui frémissaient légèrement, comme prêtes à l'envol. Sa peau aussi était devenue d'un vert plus soutenu qu'en classe, d'un vert mousse plutôt que verdâtre maladif. Par contre, sa chevelure broussailleuse contenait à présent des brindilles, des feuilles, de la terre, et tout un tas d'autres trucs un peu répugnants.

Nullement surprise de trouver ici une jeune blonde morte de peur, la banshee, tenant d'une main une fleur un peu étrange à la beauté délicate, s'essuyait les lèvres d'une dextre habile, ou plutôt se léchait les babines.

Charlotte avala sa salive : ce qu'elle sentait, ce qu'elle voyait du dernier repas de la banshee attestait qu'un habitant de la Forêt avait connu une fin douloureuse…

Allait-elle subir le même sort ? En tout cas, elle n'en avait aucune envie, et rassembla ses dernières forces et tout son courage, décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau. Elle se montrerait coriace !

Curieusement, la créature semblait plutôt amusée. Elle l'observait, comme un chat observe une souris.

Pas de pitié, mais un certain détachement, voire un peu d'intérêt. Elle se mit à caresser doucement les pétales violet de la fleur, et, enfin, alors que Charlotte allait exploser, elle prit la parole :

« Bonjour, ma sœur. Ta présence en ces lieux me réjouit autant qu'elle m'intrigue. T'es-tu décidée à rejoindre tes frères et sœurs des Ténèbres et du Désespoir ? »

La voix de Charlotte ne tremblait qu'à peine lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

La banshee eut un sourire littéralement carnassier :

« Avant d'imaginer le pire, répond d'abord à ma question. »

Charlotte déglutit.

Elle avait soudain la gorge très sèche.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici volontairement. On m'a emmenée dans cette Forêt de force. Je suis maintenant complètement perdue.

- Au sens propre ? Ton cœur pleure, je peux le sentir. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Retourner parmi les miens.

- Pourquoi ? Ils t'ont méprisée, ils te craignent, et maintenant ils te haïssent au point de souhaiter ta mort ! Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu es plus forte, plus puissante, et ça, ils ne l'acceptent pas !

- Je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es humaine ? Ce n'est pas un argument, tu ne l'es qu'en partie, et cette partie devient de plus en plus infime à chaque seconde qui passe ! Cesse de lutter, ma sœur, et rejoins-nous… Vois, nous ne sommes pas si cruels qu'on le dit je t'offre le secours que tu m'as refusée quand j'étais dans cette misérable cage, au milieu de tous ces porcs, cracha la banshee avec rage. Tu es perdue, je t'offre un nouveau foyer, où tu seras totalement acceptée. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance…

_La voix s'était faite enjôleuse, caressante… Sans même en avoir conscience, Charlotte avait fait un pas en avant._

- Cesse de lutter contre toi-même, de t'emprisonner, et viens avec moi. Je t'offre un monde nouveau, riche de promesses et d'aventures… De toute façon qui te regrettera, dans l'ancien ? Personne.

_Charlotte s'arrêta net. Cette phrase réveilla en elle des sentiments que les paroles doucereuses de la banshee avaient engourdis. Des souvenirs, des images, des phrases… Des sensations. _

_Les lèvres de Malefoy, ses mains sur son corps… L'amour qu'on lisait dans ses yeux gris…_

- Tu te trompes.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a au moins une personne qui me regrettera parmi les miens. Et, pour elle, je ne dois pas faiblir. Donc, aussi tentante que soit ta proposition, je la refuse.

- Tu oses ?

- Oui.

- Et pour… Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Ce doit être cette espèce de blondinet bellâtre qui t'a empêchée de nous rejoindre la première fois. Celui qui a crié ton nom, qui te regardait avec tant d'appétit…

_La manière dont la banshee prononça ce dernier mot mit immédiatement Charlotte sur ses gardes. Que manigançait-elle donc ?_

- J'ai tort ?

- Non.

- Et c'est pour lui que tu es prête à abandonner ta liberté, à retourner dans ta cage ?

_Cette fois, Charlotte se contenta de hocher la tête. La discussion touchait à sa fin, et il faudrait sans doute se battre dans peu de temps. L'heure n'était plus aux ronds de jambes mais à l'action !_

- Mais, ma pauvre enfant, ton amoureux est lui aussi un de nos frères ! Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- C'est un vampire, ma douce, un non-vivant, un parasite, qui suce le sang des humains pour prolonger sa misérable existence. Son cœur est aussi froid que la glace, il ne peut pas t'aimer, mon cœur. Il t'a menti.

- Non !

_C'était un véritable cri du cœur qui avait jailli sans que Charlotte puisse essayer de le retenir._

- Non, cette fois, c'est toi qui te trompes. Il m'aime, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, il me l'a dit. Il m'aime, et de toute façon, même si ce n'était pas le cas, je voudrais pouvoir le mépriser de tout mon être, mais de mon être humain. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous rejoindre, toi et ta famille du fond des bois, je ne deviendrais jamais un monstre par choix !

_Haletante, Charlotte se tendit dans l'attente de la riposte qui allait sûrement suivre sa sortie cinglante. Mais curieusement, la banshee se contenta de rire avant de tourner les talons._

- Tu as raison, ma princesse, devenir un monstre, comme tu dis, ne peut se faire par choix, à moins d'un trop grand désespoir dont l'amour te préserve… Si ce n'est pas par choix, cependant, ça peut être par force ; laisse-moi donc te présenter le reste de ma « famille des bois », au grand complet."

Et pendant que les fourrés s'écartaient pour laisser passage à des créatures toutes plus abominables les uns que les autres, la banshee éclata d'un rire aigu, sardonique, un rire qui se mua presque aussitôt en un cri perçant et abominable : le cri qui pouvait rendre fou aussi bien qu'être mortel.

La bataille avait commencé…

Charlotte se prépara : face à de tels monstres, elle n'avait aucune chance de garder son sang-froid et une certaine maîtrise.

Il y avait là des sortes de chiens rougeâtres, à la gueule démesurée et aux crocs énormes des insectes géants, sortes de mantes religieuses mutantes aux mandibules acérées***, des sortes de tas de boues grisâtres, mais en mouvement et par-dessus le marché, des loups-garous mal dégrossis, probablement bâtard ou dégénéré, le tout encerclant notre héroïne, sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'enfuir.

Inspirant profondément, la jeune sorcière laissa peu à peu monter en elle toute la colère, la peur et la frustration qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de mourir là, loin de tout et de tous, comme une bête.

Et en même temps elle voulait mourir ; tout plutôt qu'errer dans cette Forêt pour le reste de sa vie, réduite à l'état animal par sa malédiction.

Elle décida de s'abandonner peu à peu à la Panique ; ainsi, quand elle sombrerait définitivement dans la folie, elle espérait être mortellement blessée de manière à ne pouvoir en aucun cas survivre, mais avec encore assez de force pour pouvoir massacrer la plupart de ses adversaires.

Et ils verraient alors, ce que ça faisait et à quel point c'était douloureux de faire face à une Beauregard enragée !

La banshee s'était confortablement installée sur la branche d'un arbre lui offrant un point de vue imprenable sur le combat à venir.

De nouveau elle entonna son cri de guerre et Charlotte Paniqua.

Le premier à foncer sur elle avait été un loup-garou déchaîné. Cependant, malgré son aspect plutôt impressionnant, il n'avait pas fait long feu : la jeune sorcière lui avait brisé la mâchoire avant de lui ouvrir le crâne avec une pierre.

Les tas de boues étaient trop lents pour représenter une réelle menace, mais ils gardaient le terrain, délimitant une sorte d'arène. Charlotte était piégée, mais le danger le plus important vint des espèces de chiens rouges : ils se ruèrent sur elle en meute, cherchant à la mordre tous en même temps.

La jeune sorcière profita de la confusion engendrée par cette ruade pour en éloigner un ou deux mais, même après un vol plané plutôt impressionnant, les bêtes ne faisaient que s'ébrouer en se relevant avant de repartir aussi sec à l'assaut. Ils étaient heureusement incapables de raisonner pour l'attaquer par petits groupes, mais ils étaient lourds, forts et résistants, et Charlotte commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Quand l'un d'eux réussit à mordre sa jambe, elle se considéra comme unijambiste en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur mais, contre toute attente, le chien se contenta de grogner avant de la lâcher et de reculer, imitant en cela le reste de sa meute.

Que se passait-il ?

Le combat était terminé ?

Les chiens reculaient toujours, grognant à qui mieux mieux, les babines retroussées, et derrière se profilait la silhouette délicate et meurtrière des mantes religieuses géantes.

Charlotte comprenant à présent : le combat n'était pas terminée, elle avait juste gagné un niveau.

Juchée sur sa branche, la banshee sifflait des ordres, ou peut-être des recommandations ? Toujours est-il qu'après l'avoir écoutée quelques minutes, les insectes mutants se déployèrent pour mieux combattre.

Charlotte était à présent totalement encerclée : où qu'elle se tourne, elle ne voyait que de la chitine verte et des mandibules actives.

Combien de temps encore avant qu'elles ne passent à l'attaque ?

Et puis Charlotte comprit : c'était l'heure du dernier discours du grand méchant…

« Alors, ma sœur, toujours décidée à défendre chèrement ta vie ? Tu es toujours convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Comment te sens-tu, à présent ? Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression que… Tu es train de faiblir. Tu as gagné en férocité, au cours de ce combat, tu ne trouves pas ? En férocité, mais aussi en puissance, en force, en vitesse… Quel pouvoir coule à présent dans tes veines ! Viens, ma sœur, viens vers nous, rejoins le monde merveilleux et sauvage ! »

Et elle se mit à nouveau à rire à gorge déployé.

Malheureusement, cette créature maléfique avait raison.

Charlotte n'était plus Charlotte.

La jeune blonde, entièrement tournée vers le combat qui l'attendait, ne pensait qu'à déchirer la carapace de ses griffes, à croquer la chitine à pleines dents.

Elle se retenait de Paniquer entièrement, de peur de succomber à sa folie meurtrière, mais aussi, plus insidieusement, parce qu'elle appréciait cette sauvagerie en elle.

Ce combat pour la mort flattait les bas instincts de son humanité, et elle voulait savourer pleinement cette sensation, autant que faire ce peut.

Elle se remit en garde.

La banshee, du haut de son perchoir, prit cette attitude pour ce qu'elle était, à savoir une réponse à sa proposition : Charlotte ne serait jamais des leurs tant qu'il lui resterait un grain de lucidité.

D'un sifflement rageur, elle ordonna aux mantes religieuses géantes de passer à l'attaque. Ensemble, histoire de ne laisser aucune chance à la malheureuse jeune fille.

Pendant une nanoseconde, Charlotte se laissa submerger par le désespoir, et ses yeux furent voilés par les larmes. La fin…

Ou pas.

Un tas verdâtre tomba devant Charlotte, non pas un buisson mais la banshee, les ailes à moitié arrachées.

Avant que son cerveau n'ait pu enregistrer cette information, Charlotte se sentit soulevée dans les airs et atterrit sur une dalle de marbre, ou alors un dos. Très dur.

Tandis que la jeune sorcière et son moyen de transport s'éloignaient à toute vitesse du lieu du combat, la jeune fille entendit au milieu des sifflements du vent le cri de la banshee parvenir à ses oreilles.

Un cri de rage, de douleur, de désespoir…

Un instant Charlotte eut pitié d'elle, blessée et entourée de monstres assoiffés de sang, mais il ne sert à rien d'avoir pitié des futurs morts, surtout s'ils ont essayé de vous tuer…

Les arbres défilaient à la vitesse de la lumière, son nez et ses doigts étaient certainement congelés, et pour couronner le tout elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et n'avait rien mangé depuis Dieu seul sait quand !

Toutes ces circonstances réunies firent que notre jeune héroïne perdit connaissance assez rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle recouvrît ses esprits, elle était allongée sur un arbre au sommet d'une colline, au beau milieu… de la Forêt.

Alors qu'elle allait hurler de colère et de frustration, son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge à la vue de la vision de ce qu'elle visionnait.

Une telle splendeur ne pouvait décemment pas exister en ce bas monde…

Debout devant elle, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de cuir déchiré, torse nu, Draco Malefoy lui adressait un tendre sourire.

Comme elle ne paraissait pas décider à fermer la bouche, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur l'herbe et se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux avant de lui demander, d'une voix grave****:

« Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- …

- Je ne considère pas les grognements comme une réponse appropriée. Quelque chose cloche ? Charlotte, tu as mal quelque part ? Mais réponds, bon sang ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi, à quel point j'ai crains pour ta vie, et même là…

- Non ! Ça va, je te rassure, même si ça pourrait être mieux, mais ça va. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Que quoi ? Parle, Charlotte, à la fin !

- Non, mais c'est ta tenue, elle te… Elle est… Tu es…

- Oui…

- Non mais voilà quoi !

- Précise ta pensée, Charlotte…

-Non mais Malefoy, tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, et franchement…

- Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'apparemment tu n'es pas encore remise de tes émotions. Je suis sûr que je peux t'aider… efficacement. Mais pour commencer, il va falloir examiner certains détails d'un peu plus près…

- Malefoy, écoute je… Arrête ! Que, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'examine, ma chérie, j'examine. En détails.

- Arrête ! Pas là, tu… Tu…

- Oui ? Tu disais ?

- …

- Tu voulais que j'arrête, c'est ça ?

- …

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Mais… Ici...

- Je t'aime, Charlotte.

- Oh, Draco…

_Et voilà ! TaDam ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, perso je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Et s'il vous a plu, je précise que la suite est trop bien aussi. Et s'il vous a plu, il faut le dire. Et si vous voulez connaître le suite, il faut le dire aussi, je vous conseille de le faire, à la prochaine très bientôt ! YAha !_

* _du moins on l'espère ^^_

_**__le retour de la martyre ! Mais non, on t'aime, Princesse Charlotte !_

_*** Hommage à Pierre Bottero..._

_**** Je n'ai pas osé mettre viril en plus, après on va me dire que je lis trop d'Harlequins._


	15. Chapter 14 : Les flammes de la passion

_Et me voilà, comme promis, avec une suite, qui est aussi le dernier chapitre... Eh oui, les aventures de Charlotte touchent à leur fin, elle va bientôt connaître le repos éternel... Aaaaaah, que je suis mélancolique à cette idée ! Charlotte, pardonne-moi ce que je m'apprête à faire ! Il y aura encore deux petites choses ensuite (un épilogue) c'est donc une fausse fin, mais n'empêche ! J'ai été ravi d'écrire pour vous, pour tous ceux qui m'ont suivi fidèlement malgré mes sautes d'humeur, encore mes excuses pour les délais entre les différents chapitres, et merci pour votre patience et vos encouragements ! J'ai l'intention de commencer une autre fanfic' bientôt, alors ne m'abandonnez pas, et surtout, reviews !_

_Ah oui, Lemon aussi ^^._

Charlotte s'étira au soleil comme une chatte repue. Une brise délicate caressait les feuilles de leur abri végétal, et une mer verte ondulait doucement sous ses yeux. Elle était toujours dans la Forêt Interdite, loin de son foyer, mais elle n'en avait cure : Il était avec elle, et Il avait fait d'elle une femme.

Nue sous sa robe de princesse déchue, dont les multiples jupons étaient jetés comme une couverture sur leur couche, Charlotte se retourna vers celui qu'elle pouvait désormais appeler son amant. Draco Malefoy dormait encore.

Charlotte caressa ses cheveux blonds en désordre, tout en repensant à la folle nuit qui venait de s'écouler…

Il avait été si doux, si tendre avec elle !

Au début, ce n'était que le plaisir de se retrouver, d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour, enfin, arrêter ce cauchemar. Et puis ces folles étreintes avaient laissé la place à un sentiment de paix, à une impression de plénitude…Seuls quelques baisers échangés avec douceur pouvaient exprimer leur joie !

Et la douceur avait fait place à la passion, la tendresse s'était faite assoiffée…

Leurs embrassades s'étaient faites dévorantes, leurs gestes un peu maladroits, saccadés : ils étaient possédés par un sentiment d'urgence, de détresse… que seul l'amour pouvait combler. Charlotte serrait de toutes ses forces le cou de Malefoy, pendant que celui-ci relevait sa robe de bal et caressait ses cuisses, de plus haut en plus haut, de plus en plus sensuellement.

Elle sentait à travers le pantalon de son vampire que son désir était plus tendu et pressant à chaque seconde, et, en même temps qu'elle lui saisissait les cheveux à pleines mains, elle étouffa un gémissement contre le cou de son compagnon.

Les doigts de Draco, las de se battre avec le dernier rempart de la pudeur, avaient déchiré sans pitié la culotte rose, impatients de jouer avec le bouton de la fleur cachée.

Et Dieu sait que Malefoy savait y faire !

Charlotte sentait monter en elle une vague de plaisir… Avide de faire comprendre sa joie à son amant, elle lui caressa une dernière fois les fines mèches blondes de la nuque, avant de parcourir délicatement la surface de son torse, pinçant les tétons au passage, puis posa la paume sur la bosse virile du Serpentard.

Les yeux à demi fermés, Draco attendait.

La jeune Française se débrouilla alors pour ouvrir le fameux pantalon en cuir si moulant, avant de prendre le sexe de Draco à pleines mains et de le caresser...

La respiration du Serpentard s'accéléra, tout comme l'activité de ses doigts.

Charlotte ne s'entendait même plus gémir, et ne retint pas un premier cri de jouissance.

Le blond la fit taire d'un baiser enflammé, avant de la plaquer au sol pour pouvoir la débarrasser de la robe toute entière.

La jeune sorcière se cambrait sous des caresses brûlantes et une langue habile : Draco avait entrepris de lécher, sucer et mordiller chaque partie de son corps ; quand il fut sur sa poitrine, elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux pour ne pas sombrer dans le plaisir ; quand il fut entre ses cuisses, elle mit son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux : elle le voulait en elle, elle le voulait en elle maintenant…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ou comme s'il avait compris le message de son corps, Draco releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Décoiffé, en sueur, les crocs légèrement sortis, une érection magnifique, il aurait pu servir de modèle à tous les dieux de l'amour, quelle que soit leur religion.

Avec un tendre sourire, il posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille, essuya quelques larmes sur sa joue, ouvrit la bouche…

Mais à quoi peuvent bien servir les mots dans de pareilles situations ?

Respectant la magie de l'instant, Draco souleva ses hanches merveilleuses, et lui murmura « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille en même temps qu'il faisait d'elle une femme.

Il l'a prit d'abord doucement, puis sauvagement, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un raz-de-marée de jouissance les emporte ; l'orgasme les transporta bien au-delà du septième ciel.

Et alors que Charlotte se sentait redescendre tout doucement dans les bras de son blond, Draco toujours en elle, pour elle…

Il plaça délicatement ses crocs sur l'une des veines de son cou, avant de lui embrasser et de lui lécher doucement la peau… Et de la mordre !

Quand le liquide vital lui coula dans la gorge, le Blond était à nouveau près à l'action, et Charlotte le suivit une fois de plus, et encore de très nombreuses fois, dans le plaisir et la jouissance éternelle…

Aux petites heures de la nuit, avant de s'endormir, Draco avait partagé avec elle dans un ultime baiser un peu de son sang : il avait peur de l'avoir un peu trop épuisée, et il tenait à la remercier pour tout le plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné…

Ils dormaient paisiblement maintenant ; il l'avait mordue, elle l'avait griffé : amants jusque dans le sang.

Charlotte se sentait bouillir, rien qu'à le regarder, étendu là, à ses côtés. Elle se souviendrait pour toujours de sa première fois, qui ne lui avait donné qu'une envie : recommencer !

Elle gloussa un peu bêtement, ivre de sexe et de bonheur. Puis elle glissa une main tendre mais un peu distraite dans la chevelure d'ange de Draco.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle, Charlotte de Beauregard, était en train de regarder son petit copain dormir après l'amour, comme toutes ces filles de comédies romantiques, comme toutes ses bécasses ! Et le pire, c'est que ça lui plaisait : elle avait un sourire qui lui faisait tout le tour du visage. Ah, l'amour !

Charlotte fut tirée de ses pensées par le réveil du Serpentard : les yeux encore tout gonflés de sommeil, il lui embrassait doucement la paume de la main en souriant. Puis il s'assit, le torse étincelant au soleil du matin* , passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés avant de s'étirer de tout son long en faisant craquer quelques os.

Charlotte rougit en essuyant du bout du doigt une légère trace de sang au coin de la bouche de son vampire préféré. La morsure qu'il lui avait faite était déjà presque refermée, elle avait vérifié en se réveillant, donc il pouvait lui en faire d'autres sans problème !

Déjà plus lucide, le Blond se tourna vers elle et lui donna un petit baiser pour bien commencer sa journée.

« Bonjour, délicieuse créature. Bien dormie ?

- Très bien messire, je vous remercie. Je suis en pleine forme !

_Le front de Malefoy se barra d'un pli soucieux._

- Vraiment ? Pas de blessures trop graves ? Je n'ai pas senti de plaies ouvertes, hier, et pour être franc je pensais à autre chose qu'à de possibles blessures, mais je m'en veux un peu d'avoir été aussi négligent…

- Juste un peu alors, parce que tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup regretter ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas morte pendant la nuit, ni transformée en bête sauvage, alors tout baigne !

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Quand je t'ai vue, encerclée par ces monstres, seule, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Si seulement j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, alors j'aurais pu…

- Malefoy, arrête."

_Charlotte l'avait non seulement appelé par son nom de famille, mais en plus le ton qu'elle avait employé ne laissait planer aucun doute : l'atmosphère s'était singulièrement refroidie, et Draco préféra se taire, vu qu'il ignorait pourquoi. _

_L'heure était venu de passer aux choses sérieuses ; fini le badinage, ça allait chier…_

- Ce n'est pas quelques minutes plus tôt ou plus tard qui auraient changé quelque chose dans la situation où j'étais. Pour véritablement bien faire, il aurait fallu que tu accoures au grand galop à la minute où ces salauds m'ont abandonnée dans la Forêt. Même si je suis très heureuses que tu sois finalement venu me sauver, et que ce qui s'est passé après compense très largement ce qu'on pourrait appeler ton « retard », j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé : pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps, Draco ? Quand j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande, je n'étais pas vraiment en danger, en tout cas ce n'était pas comparable, et tu es venu quand même. Alors, cette fois-ci, où étais-tu quand on m'a enlevée ? J'ai cru un instant que tu m'avais abandonnée…

- Charlotte, non ! Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée, jamais ! Je t'aime, je… Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, je… Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé : qui t'a enlevée ? Et pourquoi ?

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas eu le choix ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Toi d'abord : j'ai posé ma question le premier.

- D'accord, à condition que tu ne t'énerves pas trop et que tu me racontes tout après.

- D'accord ; pour ne rien te cacher par contre, je ne peux pas te promettre que je laisserais tranquille les ordures qui ont voulu te tuer. Hors de question !

- Qui te parle de les laisser tranquille ? Je veux juste que tu me laisses de quoi me venger dans les règles, donc il faut qu'il en reste un morceau quand tu en auras fini avec eux. Ou alors tu me laisses commencer…

_Draco sourit. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur, c'était que cette jeune sorcière était aussi tordue, raffinée et classe que lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui répondre._

- Promis. Maintenant parle !

- Woh, sur un autre ton avec moi ! D'autant plus que c'est de ta faute, ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh oui, ton fan-club perso n'a pas supporté que je te brise les couilles et que je te ridiculise la dernière fois dans le couloir, donc ils ont envoyé un commando pour se débarrasser de moi et me faire disparaître au sens propre.

- Attends, tu es sérieuse là ?

- Évidemment ! Pansy dirigeait les opérations, Zabini faisait le second et Crabbe et Goyle les gros bras. Pansy a d'ailleurs essayé de me faire éclater quelques côtes à coup de pied, mais elle frappe comme une fillette ! Crois-moi, quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus, je vais lui faire une super démo !

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je remette les pendules à l'heure… Peut-être qu'un petit séjour ici leur remettrait les idées en place…

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, j'ai une meilleure idée : envoie-les dans une CPGE en France, ça leur fera du bien.

- CPGE ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Carnage-Pillage-Guerre-Enlèvement, ou comment devenir un bon Serviteur du Mal. Ils ont toujours besoin de matériel pour s'entraîner, et curieusement ils manquent de vocations…

- Ça peut être une bonne idée… Ils survivraient combien de temps ?

- Quelques jours, une semaine en étant optimistes. Peu de gens arrivent à suivre la formation complète, et ceux qui s'en sortent évitent d'en parler par la suite. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de cauchemars…

- J'y penserais. Et maintenant, on devrait peut-être penser, nous, à sortir d'ici ?

- Un instant ! Tu as promis de me raconter ce qui t'étais arrivé, toi aussi.

- Je peux aussi le faire en chemin. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, et, même si la nuit passée ici a été la plus merveilleuse de ma vie, je préférerais renouveler l'expérience dans un vrai lit que passer une seconde nuit dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Tu as peut-être raison… Et puis une histoire me fera paraître le temps moins long. Allons-y !"

Et ils se mirent joyeusement en route. Charlotte se fiait entièrement à son chéri et son sens de l'orientation ; curieusement (ou pas), la Forêt lui paraissait beaucoup plus paisible et agréable avec un vampire à ses côtés.

Les premiers mètres furent faits en silence, mais la conversation reprit dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur un semblant de chemin dans le sous-bois.

« Avant de te raconter mon propre enlèvement, j'aimerais que tu répondes à encore une question…

- Encore ! Tu avais promis ! Et comment ça, un enlèvement ?

- Oui, un enlèvement, mais avant j'aimerais savoir : hier, quand je t'ai trouvée et sortie de là, tu avais l'air… comment dire, euh… bizarre. Tu avais l'air bizarre, et, ce matin…

- Stop, n'en dis pas plus ! J'ai compris. Hier soir, quand tu m'as sauvée, j'étais sur le point de succomber à ma malédiction. En fait, c'est pour ça qu'elle me faisait aussi peur : tous les Beauregards maudits, tous sans exception, ont fini par… retourner à l'état sauvage, disons. Ils ont laissé leur côté animal prendre le dessus, par choix ou par faiblesse, et ils sont devenus des bêtes.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu as entendu parler de la bête du Gévaudan ?

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que… Non ? Tu veux dire que…

- Si. Tu comprends, maintenant ? Si hier tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, ou j'aurais été tué par ces monstres, ou j'aurais erré dans cette forêt jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, oubliant jusqu'à mon nom !

- C'est peut-être pour ça…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais un peu… sauvage, pendant l'amour. J'avoue que je ne te pensais pas comme ça, et…

_Charlotte rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux._

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : tu n'as pas tort ! Je pense que mon côté… bestial, ou sauvage, comme tu dis, est devenu sexuel, d'une certaine manière. J'ai… J'ai eu l'impression que… enfin, que faire l'amour m'a… m'a apaisée, en fait, et je… enfin tu vois quoi !

- Non, quoi ?

- Cesse de te foutre de moi ! Ne nie pas, je le vois dans tes yeux ! Et tu sais ce que je veux dire : je pense que, avec le partenaire approprié et suffisamment résistant, notre soif de sang pour être transformé en soif de sexe !

- En d'autres termes, tu es une bête au lit !

- Arrête ça, ou je me fâche pour de bon, et je te colle la raclée de ta vie ! Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Alors, ton enlèvement ?

- Eh bien…

- Allez, allez, parle ! Je t'écoute ! Comment un vampire peut-il se faire enlever, et par qui ?

- Oh, pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je ne suis pas le seul vampire au monde, loin de là ! Et pour répondre à ta première question, certains sont beaucoup plus fort que moi.

- Ils sont plus vieux ?

- Certains oui, d'autres non. Mais la question n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est la ruse plus que la force ou l'âge, la rouerie, la cruauté aussi…

- L'âge n'a pas d'importance ?

- Encore un cliché sur les vampires, on dirait. L'âge compte au sens où il permet d'acquérir de l'expérience et de la fourberie. Mais il peut aussi bien affaiblir, en amenant la lassitude, le désespoir, voire la folie. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est la force mentale du vampire et le sang qu'il a bu. Et pour ça, je suis l'un des plus forts de ma race.

- Présomptueux ! Dans ce cas, comment a-t-on pu t'enlever ?

- Un vampire encore plus fort que moi : Joy a fait appel à Eric, un type très bien abreuvé, et c'est lui qui a fait le sale boulot.

- Joy ? Qui c'est ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle voulu t'enlever ?

- Oh, Joy est une… vampire, et nous avons une relation un peu… particulière. Quand à la raison de mon enlèvement, c'est tout simple : elle voulait me mettre en garde.

- Contre quoi ?

- Les salades habituelles, tu sais : ne t'attache pas aux humains, ils sont tellement inférieurs et une source de nourriture uniquement, tu vas souffrir de la voir vieillir, etc. Rien de bien nouveau, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Même si elle n'était pas une vampire aux sens ultradéveloppés, Charlotte sentait bien que Draco lui mentait. Cependant elle choisit d'accepter sa réserve et détourna d'elle-même la conversation._

- C'est elle qui a choisi ta tenue ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

_Draco lui fit un sourire ravageur avant de tourner sur lui-même d'un mouvement gracieux et sexy. Décidément, quel cul…_

- Non, si, elle est… très bien, moulante un peu quoi. Mais c'est qui exactement cette « Joy » pour toi ? Parce que pour te choisir une tenue pareille, c'est sûrement une personne spéciale pour toi…

- Oui, mais pas de jalousie mal placée. Je t'assure, ça ne servirait à rien, arrête de te tourner les sangs, ou tu vas avoir mauvais goût.

- Non, mais elle t'a peut-être enlevé parce qu'ELLE est jalouse !

- Ce n'était pas pour ça.

- Hum. Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te raconter ça… A vrai dire, je ne pense pas. Écoute, cesse de te torturer, d'accord ? Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour ça l'important, c'est que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble…

- Tu as raison. Profitons de l'instant présent, c'est bien ça ?

- Tu as tout compris, ma douce… Susurra Draco en se rapprochant doucement de la jeune fille, une lueur plus que prometteuse dans ses yeux gris.

- Draco, nous sommes toujours dans la Forêt, et, même si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est dangereux, ici… C'est plein de monstres et de dangers… Ce n'est pas une promenade champêtre, ce n'est pas prudent, c'est…

- Personne n'osera nous interrompre…

- Mais…

- Et maintenant tais-toi, murmura le Blond avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, langoureusement et longuement… »

Effectivement, rien ni personne ne vint les déranger.

Décidément, au côté du Serpentard, la Forêt Interdite ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre forêt, et eux à n'importe quel jeune couple amoureux dans leur promenade dominicale. A ceci près que la paix qui régnait dans le sous-bois à cet instant était sans nul doute au fait que Charlotte se promenait au bras d'un des plus grands prédateurs existant sur Terre, et aussi que les habits, en lambeaux pour la jeune sorcière et cuir noir pour Draco, ne faisaient pas vraiment penser à des futurs parents récemment mariés propriétaires d'un petit pavillon en banlieue.

Malgré tout, quand ils sortirent enfin de la Forêt, enfin heureux, riant comme deux… amoureux insouciants, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à leur bonheur à deux.

Draco avait passé un bras très protecteur et très possessif autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée et Charlotte levait vers lui des yeux remplis de la plus pure adoration.

Perdus dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre, enfermé dans leur bulle de bonheur personnel, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à la lisière de la Forêt, auréolés par le soleil couchant et, succombant à la magie de l'instant, à la beauté de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et qui avait renforcé leur amour au point de le rendre indestructible, ils échangèrent un long baiser, digne des plus grandes scènes du cinéma romantique…

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Comme c'est touchant… Tu ne trouves pas, Eric ?

- Ça me donne plutôt envie de vomir, donc finissons-en vite, si possible.

- Tout ça, ça dépendra de lui, tu le sais. Nous avons déjà essayé de le mettre en garde, mais… Apparemment, il n'a pas pris nos avertissements au sérieux.

- Le mettre en garde contre quoi ?

- Reste en dehors de ça, Charlotte.

- Rebonjour, Draco. C'est encore nous !

- C'est vous, « Joy » ? Et « Eric » ?

- Oh, tu as vu, il lui a parlé de nous ! C'est merveilleux, il lui dit déjà tout !

- Oui, c'est mignon. Allez, finissons-en, je te dis !

- Le mettre en garde contre quoi ?

- Charlotte, reste en arrière !

- Pas question ! Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule au besoin ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Draco ?

- Mais rien ! Ce n'est pas important !

- Bien sûr que si, c'est important ! En tout cas, pour une première dispute de couple, vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle, ma petite chérie. Ton cher et tendre ne t'a pas dit qu'il allait mourir à cause de toi ?

- Quoi ? Que… Non, c'est… Vous mentez !

- Tu as été brutale, Joy… C'est bien.

- Draco, de quoi parlent-ils ?

- Deux secondes, ma douce, je les tue et je t'explique…

- Oh, arrête !

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi… »

Sans tenir compte de l'avertissement d'Eric, le Blond se jeta sur la rousse, toutes griffes et crocs dehors, en poussant un hurlement de rage.

Joy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de faire légèrement claquer son fouet au moment opportun. La lanière s'enroula presque délicatement autour de la cheville du Serpentard, brisant son élan le Blond se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe, le visage tordu par la douleur.

Charlotte voulu se précipiter vers lui, mais Eric la ceintura en un battement de cœur.

Et pendant que la jeune fille se débattait, ruait, tentait de mordre son geôlier, Joy s'approcha lentement de Malefoy, aussi gracieuse et dangereuse qu'une panthère, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés et de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille…

« Ne le touche pas ! Laisse-le ! Je te préviens espèce de salope…

- Je te conseille de te taire, jeune fille tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire taire. J'ai un faible pour les jolies blondes, ravissante petite idiote… »

Sans tenir compte un seul instant de la menace chuchotée sensuellement par Eric, Charlotte continua de se débattre et de hurler :

« Draco ! Draco, réponds-moi ! Relève-toi ! Draco ! DRACO ! AU SECOURS ! »

Ce cri du cœur, poussé dans l'espoir de faire réagir Draco plus que causé par une véritable menace, eut le résultat escompté : après quelques secondes angoissantes d'immobilité, Draco se releva avec peine, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Haletant, il se tourna vers Charlotte, toujours dans les bras d'Eric mais même la haine fulgurante qui se lisait sur son visage ne parvenait pas à masquer la douleur atroce qu'il éprouvait. Il fit à peine trois pas, avec effort, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, victime cette fois de spasmes et de convulsions.

« DRACO ! DRAAAACOOOO !

- Cesse de hurler, fillette, ça ne sert en rien ! Nous l'avions prévenu ; entre toi et sa survie, c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Son destin…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Il est amoureux.

- Et c'est ça qui le fait souffrir ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Draco ! Pourquoi ? Dites-moi ! Expliquez-moi, je vous en prie !

_A présent Charlotte pleurait sans retenue et Draco, toujours allongé sur le sol, commençait à fumer doucement. _

_Joy, debout à côté d'Eric, qui à présent soutenait Charlotte plus qu'autre chose, cligna des yeux sous les derniers rayons à présent meurtriers du soleil couchant avant d'exaucer sa prière._

- Il n'a pas le droit d'être amoureux. Il ne peut pas. J'imagine qu'il t'a parlé des origines de notre race ? Un vampire ne peut pas éprouver de sentiments humains. Notre Père à tous, le vampire originel, Lucifer, était le plus puissant d'entre nous, mais aussi le moins humain. Quand il a voulu obtenir le Pardon, il en est mort, parce qu'il avait déjà perdu son âme. Nous pouvons nous tenir désormais au soleil sans brûler, mais notre cœur, lui, ne peut être exposé au brasier de la passion sans être détruit… Draco a dû boire ton sang hier, et se faisant il s'est empoisonné. Car il a permis à l'amour d'atteindre son cœur, il l'a rendu malléable, vulnérable, mortel…

Il est en train de se consumer d'amour pour toi… Au sens propre.

- Le soleil ne peut permettre un tel crime ; un vampire ne peut aimer une simple mortelle sans avoir obtenu le pardon pour son âme souillée, sa nature corrompue. Et pour ça, il faut qu'il connaisse le feu rédempteur… »

A présent le visage de Draco était brouillé par un fin rideau de fumée, et Eric avait lâché Charlotte, qui s'était effondré à ses pieds.

Toute combativité avait quitté la jeune fille, qui luttait à chaque seconde contre l'évanouissement.

En rampant, elle essaya d'atteindre Draco, mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnée, et le vampire ne pouvait de toute façon déjà plus être sauvé.

Comme la jeune sorcière ne voyait quasiment plus rien à travers ses larmes, elle manqua hurler quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse, une main nimbée de flammes…

Curieusement, il n'y avait aucune sensation de brûlure, juste un picotement qui aurait pu être agréable si on oubliait ce qui le provoquait.

Tremblante, Charlotte leva la main et effleura la joue de celui qui avait été pour un temps bien trop court son amant.

Draco ne semblait plus autant souffrir ; au contraire, Charlotte sentit qu'il souriait. Comme s'il était… apaisé.

Malgré le brasier qui le consumait, il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, avec force, avant de lui donner un long baiser d'adieu…

En le sentant partir, s'effriter peu à peu, Charlotte voulut le retenir, comme elle tentait de retenir inutilement des larmes qui tombaient en grésillant sur sa peau.

Mais ses efforts furent vains, et le corps de celui qui avait été Draco Malefoy, préfet en chef des Serpentards et vampire Blond Maudit se dispersa aux quatre vents, dans une gerbe de cendres dorées.

« C'est beau…

- C'est toujours beau de voir un homme brûler d'amour et se consumer pour une beauté à laquelle il déclare sa flamme…

- Eric !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas romantique pour deux sous…

- Quand je vois ce qui arrive aux doux rêveurs, je m'en félicite.

- On l'avait prévenu…

- Oui. Il a choisi. On y va ?

- Merde, tu es pressé ?

- Oui.

- Tu fais vraiment chier, parfois, tu sais ? Bon… Et pour elle ?

- Quoi, pour elle ?

- Regarde dans quel état elle est. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on la laisse là ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?

- Ben, je sais pas, moi, on pourrait l'aider…

- …

- D'accord, mais on pourrait au moins la ramener au château !

- Laisse, elle n'est pas en état. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. De toute façon, ici, elle ne risque rien.

- Elle a eu un sacré choc…

- Bon, tu viens ?

- J'arrive, espèce de sans-cœur !

- Arrive plus vite, allez… »

Charlotte n'avait rien entendu.

Elle restait là, à regarder des particules de Malefoy danser dans la brise du soir, des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues.

Quand le ciel prit les teintes rosées du crépuscule, la jeune sorcière se mit à trembler de froid.

Surprise par cette réaction de son corps, qui lui rappelait ainsi qu'elle était encore en vie, Charlotte baissa les yeux sur ses mains… Et se mit à hurler. Un hurlement de femme blessée, abandonnée, le bruit d'un cœur qui se brise à jamais, un hurlement qui se transforma peu à peu pour devenir plus bestial, plus rauque, pour exprimer encore plus de souffrances…

Pour tenter d'échapper à ses tourments, la jeune fille se releva et courut droit devant elle, de toutes ses forces, hurlant toujours à s'en faire éclater les poumons, serrant les poings pour ne plus voir ses paumes, couvertes de cendres, deuil de l'être aimé…

Elle n'aurait pas su dire si elle avait couru des heures ou dix minutes, mais elle ne reprit en partie ses esprits qu'une fois devant les grandes portes de Poudlard. Quand les élèves la virent débarquer dans le hall, elle qu'on croyait déjà morte, échevelée, en haillons, couverte de blessures et de poussière, le silence devint aussi épais et définitif que dans un tombeau.

Alors qu'elle reprenait une grande inspiration, espérant que cette fois son hurlement allait expulser son âme de son cœur pour rejoindre celle du Serpentard, Charlotte sentit sa présence.

Quand elle l'avait rencontré dans le train, croisé dans le hall, à cette même place…

Cet endroit était rempli de son souvenir.

Folle de douleur, égarée par la souffrance, Charlotte accueillie les ténèbres de l'inconscience avec soulagement…

_Mouhaha ! Eh non, Charlotte, tu n'es pas morte (comment aurais-je pu te tuer ?) mais j'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire ça à Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir permis de réaliser mon rêve ! Et une fin sans happy end, une ! C'était prévu depuis le début, mais bon, il devient presque sympathique à la fin... Enfin, je lui offre la rédemption, c'est mieux ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas encore fini, ce n'est jamais fini, et ça ne le sera jamais ! Donnez-moi vos espoirs, vos réactions, dites-moi que vous me détestez... Et pour ça, reviews ^^ !_

_( et à la semaine prochaine again !)  
_

_*mais pas comme un vampire de cirque, hein ! Plutôt comme une peau très propre, tout simplement.  
_


	16. Epilogue, ou la fin qui n'en est pas une

_"La peine à Poudlard est immense. En ce jour de deuil, toute l'école se trouve rassemblée devant la Forêt Interdite, là où Draco Malefoy, brillant élève et représentant de la maison Serpentard, et par ailleurs préfet-en-chef, a péri._

_Il y a deux jours, n'écoutant que son immense courage, ce courageux jeune homme s'est lancé au secours d'une de ses camarades d'origine française, Charlotte de Beauregard, en visite dans cette école._

_Peu au fait de l'immensité du château, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée piégée dans l'une des nombreuses salles secrètes qu'on peut y trouver. _

_D'après le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, bien connu de nos lecteurs, c'est un fait qui ne s'était jamais produit et qui ne se reproduira plus. Nous l'espérons fortement car, en essayant de sortir de sa prison, la dénommée Charlotte a accidentellement déclenché un artefact magique usagé, et s'est retrouvée, à cause d'un disfonctionnement majeur, projetée au cœur de la Forêt Interdite qui jouxte les terres de Poudlard, Forêt parmi les plus dangereuses du monde des sorciers._

_Le jeune Malefoy, déjà sur la piste de la disparue, a été alerté par la soudaine activité magique et a eu le réflexe de suivre le flux téléporteur, lequel l'a amené au cœur du danger, aux côtés de la jeune Française. Là, n'écoutant que son courage et la galanterie fruit de sa bonne éducation, il a tout tenté pour que sa camarade revienne saine et sauve au château._

_Hélas, le reste n'est que suppositions, étayé par un bien funeste fait : seule la jeune Charlotte est revenue, dans un état critique. _

_Les professeurs ont été envoyés aussitôt fouiller la zone, mais aucune trace du corps du malheureux jeune homme n'a été retrouvée. De plus, il n'est pas possible d'interroger la jeune fille pour en savoir plus, puisque le choc ayant été trop grand pour elle, elle a à moitié perdu la raison._

_ Cependant, d'après l'état de ses blessures et certains de ses propos, nous pouvons affirmer sans trop nous avancer que Draco Malefoy, préfet-en-chef de Poudlard et Serpentard, a été tué par un dragon, ou une créature approchant._

_Une plaque commémorative a été dressée à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour rappeler ce triste événement et saluer le courage de ce héros posthume. C'est aussi la dernière fois que nous avons pu approcher la jeune Charlotte._

_ En grande tenue de deuil, son état ne lui a pas permis de prononcer le discours de remerciement prévu, bien que l'émotion soit palpable. D'après nos sources, la jeune Française a regagné son pays, afin de se reposer et de se remettre du choc dans un établissement spécialisé. _

_A ce jour, le programme d'échange entre écoles de sorcellerie du monde qu'elle était censée tester a été annulé, même si le professeur Dumbledore affirme continuer à soutenir ce projet. _

_La bataille ne fait que commencer !_

_M."_

Assise à la terrasse du café, la jeune fille replia _le Monde de la Sorcellerie_, qui reprit instantanément l'apparence innocente du _Figaro_, avant d'offrir son visage aux derniers rayons du soleil, trop rare ces temps-ci.

Bien qu'elle n'appréciât guère le style de cette journaliste, M., elle devait quand même lui reconnaître un certain don de prescience. En effet, la bataille ne faisait que commencer… Et bien malin celui qui pourrait dire de quelle guerre il s'agissait !

Cependant, elle restait quand même totalement à côté de la plaque, et son article n'était qu'un tissu d'âneries, pour ne pas dire de mensonges ; en même temps, ce bon vieux Dumbledore et son acolyte Rogue avait tout fait pour ça.

Et c'était quand même du bon travail, un travail d'orfèvre… C'était une version dont tout le monde pouvait se contenter, il y avait de tout : de l'horreur, du mélodrame, du romantisme, et un fait divers bien sanglant et tragique !

Pour le reste, ils étaient deux à connaître la vérité dans le monde des humains, et c'était bien suffisant. Quand au monde des vampires… Même les Malefoy ne connaissaient qu'une partie de la vérité : Eric et Joy avaient accepté de ne donner que le minimum d'indications, Eric parce qu'il s'en foutait en grande partie et parce qu'il vaut toujours mieux en savoir plus que son voisin, et Joy parce que, étrangement, elle restait fidèle à Malefoy, à son Draco chéri, et qu'elle voulait simplement respecter son souvenir à travers Charlotte.

Comme si Charlotte avait besoin d'être protégée, maintenant ! Après avoir repris conscience entièrement, la jeune sorcière avait réussi à échapper aux soins attentifs d'une bonne moitié de Poudlard pour se glisser, sous une forme presque animale, dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Presque animale, ce qui était un net progrès : le jour de son retour, elle avait repris ces esprits un court instant pendant qu'on la transportait à l'infirmerie, et son regard était tombé sur Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle qui l'observaient d'un air mauvais, leur petit groupe chuchotant posté à un angle du couloir. Alors, ça avait failli être un véritable carnage !

La jeune Française avait bondi du brancard avec un rugissement bestial pour se ruer, toutes griffes et crocs dehors, sur ceux qu'elle se rappelait confusément être des assassins.

Elle les avait presque atteints… Quand on lui avait tiré dessus avec un fusil spécial, utilisé pour la chasse aux fauves ; le professeur Rogue avait en effet pris ses précautions, après sa dernière prestation peu reluisante.

Et puis on l'avait bourré de cachets jusqu'à ce qu'elle « se calme ». Elle s'était calmée.

Du moins elle l'avait fait croire.

Et elle allait continuer à le faire croire.

Du moins pendant un temps.

C'est pour ça qu'après sa petite promenade dans le dortoir des Serpentards, les quatre affreux étaient toujours vivants, sans trop de blessures apparentes.

Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne garderaient pas des séquelles à vie de leurs traitements.

La jeune inconnue sentit un large sourire lui envahir le visage à ce souvenir.

Eh oui, grâce à un ou deux sortilèges bien placés, très facile à réaliser quand on connaît parfaitement le corps humain et sa mémoire génétique, Zabini sentirait le chien mouillé par tous les temps et quoi qu'il fasse, Pansy aboierait comme le pékinois qu'elle aurait dû être à la moindre émotion, Crabbe aurait la vision d'une taupe et Goyle autant d'équilibre qu'un cochon sur deux pattes !

La vengeance est un plat qui se savoure…

Sinon oui, la cérémonie avait été très émouvante. Tout le monde arborait le visage grave de circonstance, et beaucoup chez les Gryffondors tentaient de cacher la larmichette qui leur venait à l'œil.

Essentiellement des filles, pleurant la disparition d'un des plus beaux sex-symbols et dernier vrai mâle de l'espèce humaine, certes, mais même Harry Potter avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Avec qui allait-il se battre désormais ? Qui serait son exutoire, son bouc émissaire, responsable de tous les malheurs et la méchanceté du monde ? Qui serait son reflet du côté obscure, son jumeau dans le Mal ?

La haine et l'amour sont deux faces d'une même pièce…

Il est difficile de se relever après avoir perdu un des piliers de son monde.

Évidemment, la plus détruite de l'assemblée était bien sûr Charlotte.

Tout le monde attribuait sa douleur au choc subit, et lui souhaitait un prompt rétablissement, mais tout le monde était à côté de la plaque : on ne se remet pas de la perte de son cœur.

Ou alors, on n'est même plus humain…

Quoi qu'il en soit, dès la fin de la cérémonie, la jeune sorcière avait effectivement été renvoyée en France.

Pour tout dire, elle avait à peine eut le temps d'embrasser ses amis que déjà on la remettait au premier majordome de sa famille, chargé de la rapatrier au domaine familial le plus vite possible.

Toujours assise à la terrasse du café, la jeune fille réprima un gloussement avant de reprendre le journal posé à côté d'elle, cette fois en gardant l'option « moldu ».

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en page treize :

_« Mystérieux crime dans un aéroport ! »_

L'article, à peine un entrefilet, et très mal écrit, ne faisait pas dans le détail.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, en même temps, en apparence du moins.

_« Un corps a été retrouvé hier dans les toilettes de l'aéroport R*****. La victime, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, se trouvait dans un des cabinets quand le drame s'est produit. En effet, la police déclare que la victime était selon toute probabilité porteuse d'une maladie très grave et extrêmement rare, maladie qui s'attaque aux vaisseaux sanguins, leur faisant perdre soudainement toute étanchéité. La victime est donc morte noyée dans son propre sang, dans une agonie douloureuse bien que rapide. Cet homme a été identifié par la famille de ses employeurs, chez qui il était depuis de nombreuses années. Désireuse de récupérer le corps au plus vite, la famille a pu être satisfaite grâce au zèle de notre police, laquelle a classé l'affaire en concluant à une mort naturelle. La scène de crime a été décontaminée, bien que, la maladie étant héréditaire, il n'y a aucun risque pour les prochains usagers de ce grand aéroport. »_

Ah, elle ne se lassait pas de cet article !

Bien sûr, elle s'attendait à ce que la famille réagisse, mais si vite, et si efficacement… Elle les aurait crus un peu plus lents à la comprenette !

Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, mais elle n'avait pas fait une telle bêtise, loin de là… Le corps ne leur apprendrait rien, et de toute façon ils ne chercheraient probablement pas à en savoir plus. Ils allaient étouffer l'affaire pour elle, le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible.

Charlotte était morte, et eux, ils étaient tranquilles. Tout le monde était content et pouvait vivre en paix dans le meilleur des mondes !

En tout cas, il ne restait plus qu'à…

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, un peu surprise.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je… Je vous observe depuis toute à l'heure, et… Enfin, si je peux vous aider, je… »

Le jeune homme qui l'avait abordée si cavalièrement s'emmêlait bien vite les pinceaux, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il était craquant quand il rougissait !

Craquant… à croquer.

Dans un mouvement gracieux, la jeune fille se leva pour aller s'asseoir en face du dragueur débutant.

« Effectivement, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider, je viens d'arriver et je ne connais pas encore bien la ville…

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter ?

- Oh oui, ce serait vraiment adorable de votre part ! Et puis, si vous connaissiez un bon hôtel… Vous comprenez, je débarque vraiment, et…

- Et pas de problème ! Vous débarquez du Paradis au moins ? Un ange tel que vous…

- Hi hi ! Merci !

- On y va ? Je prends votre valise !

- Oh merci ! Vous êtes trop gentil !

- Tu peux me dire « tu », tu sais ! Moi c'est Jeremy, et toi ?

- Charlotte… Charlotte Ferret.

- Ferret ? C'est marrant comme nom ! Attention, je ne me moque pas de toi, hein, mais c'est un mot qui veut dire « furet » en anglais.

- Furet…

- Oui, un furet ! Tu sais, comme dans Harry Potter, quand Maugrey... Tu connais Harry Potter ?

- Oui, un peu… Un bon pote à moi.

- Ha Ha ! Pas mal… Donc, tu sais bien, quand Maugrey Fol-Œil transforme Draco Malefoy en furet comme punition, dans le quatrième tome ? C'est ça, c'est cet animal !

- Ah, je vois… Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, répondit la fameuse Charlotte en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil afin de pouvoir fixer le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Mais effectivement, c'est amusant… et intéressant.

On y va ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire… plein de dents."

« Il court il court, le furet… »

_Et voilà ! Je n'ai pas mis de petit mot au début, car que dire quand c'est la fin ? A part que ça continue... Peut-être ^^. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta suggestion de fin, Elsie.S, et c'est vrai que ça aurait pu finir comme ça ; mais, j'aime trop Charlotte, et je serais incapable d'être cruelle à ce point-là ! Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez la première partie de cet épilogue (XD) mais moi je l'aime bien, et j'en suis assez satisfaite. Et toi Charlotte ? Tu te plais ? Joy, avertis Jeremy, le prochain est pour lui, comme promis ^^ ! En tout cas merci du fond du cœur pour votre fidélité, ne m'abandonnez pas et à bientôt !  
_

_Votre avis ? Review ^^ !_


	17. Bonus2:La mort n'est que le commencement

_Eh bien voilà, vaille que vaille, c'est le dernier des chapitres, le der' des der'_, _du moins pour cette histoire ! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit avoir eu des difficultés pour comprendre l'épilogue ; merci pour cette précision, et j'espère que ce bonus (au départ prévu pour répondre à une demande stupide_,_ comme l'autre) vous apportera toutes les précisions nécessaires. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, j'ai soixante jours pour m'améliorer, et finir cette histoire en beauté ! _

_Merci beaucoup, merci de votre fidélité et de vos remarques, merci de votre attention, vraiment merci. Votre présence m'a encouragée et m'encourage à continuer dans cette voie que j'ai choisie, en espérant vous apporter toujours autant de plaisir ! _

_Donc voilà, bonne lecture pour ce bonus, et à bientôt j'espère ^^ (j'ai horreur des séparations, même provisoire, donc je vous prie d'excuser mon manque d'éloquence à ce sujet) .  
_

On était en pleine après-midi, et il faisait un soleil radieux, mais personne n'aurait pu le deviner.

Les doubles rideaux étaient tirés, les lampes allumées et tamisées, rendant de ce fait l'atmosphère un peu étouffante.

Le dénommé Jeremy était allongé sur le lit, plus qu'à moitié déshabillé, et…

Charlotte sortit de la salle de bain.

Grande, blonde, les yeux bleus brillants même dans le noir le plus complet, entièrement nue, elle prit le temps de rétracter ses crocs avant de s'approcher. Elle enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette de toilette avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment, vraiment. Mais tu sais, en fait, je t'ai un peu menti. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guide, pas plus que d'un chaperon : je connais parfaitement cette ville, sur le bout des doigts. Et puis… »

Elle se releva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de bain.

« Dis, tu ne vas pas faire la tête ? Ce n'est pas parce que… Enfin, c'est moi, tu comprends, je… Mais non, tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

De retour à nouveau, habillée cette fois, elle s'assit à la même place et tendit une main hésitante...

« Oh non, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu n'es pas Lui… »

D'un geste preste, elle retira sa main des cheveux du jeune homme avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour la laver.

Du bruit.

Beaucoup de bruit.

Une bagarre, ou une colère qui se déchaîne ?

« NON, tu n'es pas LUI ! Comment j'ai pu être assez … Pour croire ça ! NON ! »

Elle revint dans la chambre, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je vais quand même essayer de m'expliquer, d'accord ? Comme ça…

En fait, je suis un vampire. Mais tu avais deviné, peut-être ? Je suis vampire depuis peu, donc je ne peux pas t'en dire grand-chose, et puis je n'ai pas envie de me perdre dans les détails techniques, alors contente-toi de ça, ok ?

Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Il n'est plus.

Je… C'est lui qui a fait de moi une femme, en plus d'une vampire.

Et à l'instant où il est mort, mon cœur a cessé de battre aussi ; il s'est brisé, fendu, cassé, détruit en mille morceaux !

Ce jour-là, ce funeste jour, j'ai moi aussi quitté ce monde, à la même seconde que lui…

Mais il voulait que je vive…

Entre nous, le pacte de sang est scellé. Il a bu de mon sang, j'ai bu du sien, et il coule désormais dans mes veines.

Son essence.

C'est pour ça que je sais où Il est, où Le trouver… quand le moment sera venu, je le reconnaitrai, et je ferais en sorte que nous puissions être ensemble pour l'éternité.

C'est pour ça aussi que je savais que tu n'étais pas lui, mais…

J'avais faim, et tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, décidément…

Quand tu reviendras sur cette Terre, j'espère que tu seras plus prudent. Adieu."

Et Charlotte sortit de la chambre, laissant le cadavre de Jeremy, vidé de son sang, étendu sur le couvre-lit.

Arrivée dans la rue, elle essuya encore le coin de ses lèvres, par prudence. Elle était devenue méfiante.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse prendre. Parce qu'elle devait continuer à le chercher.

Elle Le retrouverait un jour, c'était certain.

Eric et Joy lui avaient dit que quand un vampire obtient le pardon et la libération éternelle du Soleil par l'immolation, alors il avait droit à une réincarnation, s'il le désirait.

Pour une seule vie, une vie mortelle, exempte de péchés et de souillures.

Une vie humaine.

Il avait décidé de renaître.

Charlotte le savait.

Pour Lui, mais aussi et surtout pour elle.

Charlotte le sentait.

Et elle allait le retrouver.

Son amour, unique et insatiable, sa moitié, son âme sœur.

Elle le chercherait, et elle allait le trouver.

Elle avait l'éternité pour ça.

Le dernier cadeau de son bien-aimé…

Tiens, en parlant de cadeau…

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Charlotte, joyeux anniversaire… » Chantonna-t-elle pour elle-même en passant discrètement sa langue sur ses crocs tout neuf.

Aujourd'hui, 5 février 2010, alors que Charlotte de Beauregard aurait eu vingt ans, c'était le premier anniversaire de Charlotte Ferret ;

et ce serait ainsi…

Pour l'éternité !

_Et voilà ! Ça y'est, c'est la fin cette fois, qui peut-être n'est que le commencement ! _

_Jeremy, tu as apprécié ? Mouhahaha ! Il ne faut pas suivre des inconnues, même de jolies filles !  
_

_Charlotte, j'espère que tu aimes ce que tu es devenue, et si ce n'est pas le cas, pardonne-moi, mais tu as échappé à mon contrôle, quelque part entre les lignes... Décidément, tu es insupportable ^^ ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec toi, et qui sait ? Un jour, nous reverrons peut-être !_

_Merci encore, à vous tous, et je compte sur un "au revoir" plein de passion et d'éloquence !_

_Alors reviewez ... Une dernière fois !_

_(au moins sur cette histoire XD)_


End file.
